


Debonair

by AnnaNott



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I REGRET NOTHING, Loss of Virginity, Magical Creatures, Male Veela, Masturbation, Other, Ritual Sex, Romance, veela!mate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNott/pseuds/AnnaNott
Summary: Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella lo desprecia, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger. Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja





	1. Glamur

Draco Lucius Malfoy, jugaba con un galeón pasándolo entre sus dedos mientras miraba por la ventanilla de un carruaje negro y de cortinas grises. Era halado por un Pegaso irisado y de larga crin blanca ondulada. La moneda dorada refulgía otorgando un brillo cautivador cada vez que volteaba de cara a sello.

El joven Slytherin, que iba de camino a su séptimo y último año a Hogwarts contemplaba el panorama como si fuese el espectáculo más interesante del mundo. No lo demostraba por supuesto. Para la noble casa de los Malfoy, el exteriorizar sentimientos era algo íntimo que solo se destinaba para contadas ocasiones. Un rostro impertérrito y aristocrático era lo usual y lo debido.

Tomaba grandes respiros profundos impregnándose de todos los olores alrededor de él. Podía sentirlos, incluso podía saborearlos. Las margaritas, el pasto, los conejos, las hadas y hasta los horklumps. El vello de la piel se le erizaba y un gruñido barítono amodorrado sonaba desde lo profundo de su garganta. Sentía mucho placer. Unos rayos de luz se filtraban calentando su rostro de ángel. Piel pálida y facciones varoniles que había dejado atrás las mejillas redondas y los hoyuelos al sonreír.

Draco abrió los ojos instintivamente fijando sus orbes grises en una bruja que se encontraba realizando cetrería un poco más de 10 metros del carruaje. El olor que llegaba de ella era fascinante a pesar del halcón que la revoloteaba. Esa criatura olía peste. Pero ella desprendía una fragancia muy grácil y deliciosa. La boca se le aguó, sintiendo como la encía superior de sus caninos se desgarraba para dar paso a dos colmillos filosos.    

Era hermosa, de cabello corto pelirrojo. De figura diminuta y curvilínea. Su amplio escote otorgaba una muy sugerente vista de sus senos desmedidos. Las botas de cuero de dragón que llevaban solo lograban alabar más sus piernas gruesas.

La respiración del Slytherin comenzó a agitarse y su cabello platino rubio con corte que enmarcaba su rostro de escultura griega, comenzó a crecer poco a poco. No podía controlarse, era muy difícil. El galeón que le había servido de distracción cayó al piso al tensar sus dedos y sentir que sus uñas mutaban a filosas zarpas.

-Basta, Draco.

Lucius Malfoy, golpeó el suelo del carruaje con su cayado en forma de cabeza de serpiente plateada. Su hijo cerró sus ojos con afán y contuvo la respiración. El embriagante aroma de la mujer desapareció y con ella su lado Veela. Su cabello volvió a su mismo largo, sus uñas a su corte pulcro y sin colmillos a la vista.

-Usa el pañuelo hijo-escuchó decir a su madre que iba sentada junto a Lucius y le miraba de manera preocupada.

Draco hizo caso ipso facto y sacó del bolsillo interno de su blazer negro un bordado con sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina. Lo llevó a su rostro y su nariz aspiró su aroma. Olía a él. Olía a su colonia de siempre y eso le brindó tranquilidad. La respiración volvió a la normalidad. Se sintió humano de nuevo, suspirando largamente con calma.

-No creo que se buena idea que vayas a Hogwarts-fue lo que dijo Narcissa Malfoy con preocupación en su voz pero con poca expresión en su rostro.

-Deja de protegerlo, Cissa.

La mujer giró su rostro con expresión de rabia y molestia callando a su marido sin necesidad de palabras.

-En verdad no hay problema madre-respondió Draco por su padre guardando su pañuelo de vuelta al bolsillo.-Necesito terminar mis estudios. Solo queda un año, soy Premio Anual y, además, necesito aprender a controlarlo.

-Controlarte-corrigió Lucius viendo por la ventana.-Son uno solo, no hables de tu lado Veela como un ente aparte.

El menos de los Malfoy rodó los ojos internamente como respuesta.-Sé que es difícil, en verdad lo intento.

-Deja de intentarlo y hazlo.

-Precisamente porque es complicado, deberías quedarte este año en casa-abogó la hermosa rubia en tono conciliador.-El colegio está lleno de mujeres Draco. Me preocupas…

-Cissa, míralo como una oportunidad y no como una desventaja. Draco podría encontrar a su pareja ahí.

-Lucius, no lo hagas sonar tan fácil y tan trivial. A ti te ayudó que tu sangre Veela despertara después de acabar Hogwarts. No es sencillo luchar contra un instinto natural.

El hombre de largos cabellos rubios miró a su esposa tratando de ganar un duelo de miradas que ya sabía perdida. Con ella no podía sino someterse y rendirse ante cualquiera de sus palabras. Ella era su alma gemela, Narcissa Malfoy era su pareja. Él era una Veela que había tenido la bendición de haber encontrado a esa única persona en todo el mundo que podía darle felicidad, completa satisfacción y un amor incondicional hasta que ella muriera. Y cuando eso pasara, él moriría con ella. Verse sin Narcissa era cortar el hilo que lo ataba a la vida. Era tan fácil y tan complejo que solo su esencia de criatura mágica podía comprender.

Ahora sus genes habían pasado a su hijo en tu totalidad. Draco había despertado su esencia de Veela en el breve verano entre su sexto y séptimo año. Sorpresa no había sido para ninguno, pero sí estaba resultando todo un calvario tratar de calmar ese instinto monstruoso que llevaba dentro de su ser.

Lucius sabía que lo más importante para su hijo a partir de ahora, era encontrar a su pareja. No solo hallarla, que era sumamente difícil, sino marcarla, hacerla suya, volverla su pareja y así poder tener su propia prole. El único motivo que movía a una Veela a vivir era su pareja y su estirpe. Su instinto de supervivencia solo vibraba al sonar de esas notas. Nada más importaba. Él mismo se sintió desorientado cuando a los 20 años, la Veela en él emergió y su mundo se volcó al revés.

Las mujeres jamás le habían parecido tan apetitosas. El olor lo mareaba hasta el punto de perder su lado humano y transformarse de a poco en la criatura. Centenares de mujeres pasaron por su cama, saciando su hambre de lujuria. Pero a ninguna marcó. Una vez que las tenía, el tedio se apoderaba de él y solo quería dejarlas abandonas a su suerte. Fue cuando Narcissa Black regresó de una estadía larga por Francia a Wiltshire.

Narcissa contaba a Draco en una noche de fiebre intensa entre dolores inconmensurables mientras su sangre hervía y su Veela nacía, que Lucius pudo olerla en el momento mismo en que apareció a la Mansión Black. Contó a su hijo, entre sus delirios, que su esposo parecía un demonio alado de la más hermosa estirpe cuando la hizo su pareja y que en ninguno momento de su vida se había arrepentido de su matrimonio. Ella solo podía esperar que él tuviese la misma fortuna de encontrar a esa persona y amarla hasta morir.  

-Es verdad, no lo es-contestó parco tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas con la mirada fija en el paisaje de afuera.

-Estaré bien madre. No voy a sembrar mi semilla por todo Hogwarts.

Narcissa heló con su mirada a su hijo haciéndolo callar inmediatamente.-Eso lo doy por hecho Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-Ser Veela es algo íntimo y privado nuestro Draco. Ya tuvimos esta charla antes de salir. Severus y Dumbledore están al tanto la situación.

-No necesito que nadie interfiera en mi vida-gruñó el joven apretando su galeón en la palma de la mano.

-Es por la seguridad del resto de estudiantes. Podrías transformarte y herir a alguien. A pesar que la Ley Mágica de Cuidado de Criaturas está de nuestro lado, no quiero malentendidos de ninguna especie.

-Lo sé.

Y sí que lo sabía. Durante su transformación destrozó toda su habitación en un arranque de ira de dos minutos. Solo podía recordar que una voz recóndita, de amenazante y bajo tono, gruñó potentemente de lo profundo de su garganta reclamando a su pareja. Era como un sueño bloqueado nebuloso. Pero en su cuerpo permanecía un recuerdo tangible de furia, desespero y fuerza bruta como jamás había experimentado.

-¿Llevas el diario?

Draco afirmó con la cabeza. El registro de cada Malfoy en su despertar y experiencia como Veela estaba escrito en sus páginas. Cualquier incidente o pregunta, podía ser resuelta y consultada. Incluso había unas hojas en blanco destinadas para él. Draco solo rogaba que pudiese llegar a llenarlas con algo de utilidad algún día.

El carruaje se detuvo de pronto y Draco se vio envuelto en tantos aromas que tuvo que frotar el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha.

-Concéntrate en tu propio olor particular Draco. Disciplina tu mente y con ello tu cuerpo.

-Si-musitó débilmente guardando el galeón en su pantalón.

Lucius fue el primero en bajar para tenderle la mano en el mayor acto de cortesía, a su hermosa esposa de brillante cabello rubio. Era tan atractiva, que Lucius parecía desfallecer cada vez que la veía. Luego cuando la acariciaba, la tocaba o la rozaba, su Veela gruñía de excitación, casi obligándolo a secuestrarla para llevársela lejos y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Morderla en su seno izquierdo de nuevo, donde iba la marca y lamer la sangre que brotara de ella.

-Demasiados olores. ¿Cómo lo haces padre?

-Cissa-fue la respuesta directa y precisa.

La pareja de una Veela macho podía canalizar de manera muy conveniente y positiva el maremágnum de estímulos alrededor de la criatura. Siendo ésta, su prioridad, la mayor parte del umbral de recepción se concentraba en Narcissa. Lucius podía percibir su estado de ánimo con solo su olor. Y en este momento ella emanaba un aroma dulce pero que fluctuaba con unos toques ácidos. Estaba preocupada.

-Draco, aun puedes volver con nosotros.

El Slytherin cerró los ojos concentrándose nuevamente en su alrededor. Aromas provenían de toda la estación King’s Cross. Era inicio de año y cientos de personas se conglomeraban para despedir a sus vástagos. Draco fijo su vista en el primer vagón mientras caminaba con su andar elegante y arrogante. Un aroma a cerveza de mantequilla y varitas de regaliz llegaron a él. De seguro eran los de primer año.

Fue cuando aromas de excitación le golpearon de lleno. Eran tibios y penetrantes. Le calentaban las fosas nasales y sus colmillos picaban por emerger. Draco detuvo su paso y se fijó que al pasar todos habían quedado en silencio para verlo. Era una sensación incomoda y satisfactoria a la vez. Su ego y su Veela interna parecían extasiados por las atenciones, pero su ser más precavido se prendió en modo de alerta.

- _Glamur_ -musitó Lucius viéndole de manera comprensiva colocando su mano enguantada sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo, animándolo para que continuara caminando.

-Al menos servirá para atraer a mi pareja.

-Eso no servirá de nada.

-El _glamur_ en una Veela no afecta a la pareja. Es como un “clausula” de prevención, para que al momento del _Cortejo_ el lazo entre ambos sea verdadero y no una consecuencia de un síndrome mágico.

Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar la respuesta en tono obvio de su padre. Por su parte, Narcissa soltó una risa disimulada que atrajo la mirada de unos cuantos hombres que la desviaron al encontrarse con el porte amenazante de Lucius a su lado.

-¿No te atrajo mi padre, madre? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con humor escondido.-En lo absoluto. No entendía por qué todas caían a sus pies. Lo encontraba muy normal.

Draco fijo su mirada prieta en un grupo de femeninas de sexto año que al verlo se sonrojaron al verlo pasar. Pudo sentir en ellas un calor de ardor que nacía de lo más profundo de su intimidad, que hasta él lo encendió. El latir estrepitoso de su palpitar era un ritmo muy melódico en sus oídos.

Para la población femenina del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Premio Anual y Slytherin de séptimo año, era la reencarnación de Adonis griego sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era su porte, su rostro, sus ojos y sus pestañas largas monas. Su físico esbelto y espalda ancha. Su trasero firme y sus piernas que tensaban el pantalón que usaba. Era su mandíbula recta, su nariz simétrica y los mechones de cabello que llegaban a sus orejas y ocultaban someramente su mirada, lo que sacaba un suspiro de cada estrógeno que pasaba junto a él.

Así es, Draco Malfoy había pasado por un cambio tan radical pero tan nada evidente, que por cada mente paso la pregunta _“¿Qué pasó con él?”_

***

-Harry, este es el último año que tenemos para llevarnos la Copa de Quidditch. Es cuestión de honor. Todo se resume a este momento.

Harry James Potter, de ojos verdes y mirada soñadora recargaba en su hombro derecho su Saeta de Fuego. Llevaba unos blue jeans rotos, convers negros y una camisa de botones roja desgastada remangada en los codos. Junto a él iba Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo, que le llevaba una cabeza en altura. Un pelirrojo alto, de brazos fuertes que cargaba dos maletines con el izquierdo y con el derecho sostenía un pirulí con sabor a sangre.

-Realmente me perturba que comas eso.

-Es un gusto adquirido-le contestó Ron llevándose el dulce a la boca, sacándole a su mejor amigo una mueca de repudio.

El par de Gryffindors alcanzó a la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny Weasley, quién parecía tener mucho calor de repente. Se le veía roja como su cabello, haciendo que sus pecas resaltaran aún más.  La delgada muchacha alzó su larga cabellera lisa en una coleta alta para dejar que la brisa acariciara su nuca, la cual ya tenía unas cuantas perlas de sudor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Ron mascando lo que quedaba de dulce.-Te traje tu maleta, no la vuelvo a cargar.-Se quejó pasándosela de mala gana. Ella tan solo la recibió sacudiéndose un poco por el balance perdido debido al peso de la misma.

-Malfoy-fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Ambos chicos se giraron para ver el alboroto que parecía provenir de la parte posterior de la estación. Donde iban los vagones de prefectos y Premios Anuales. Era como murmullos de niñas, parecido al bullicio que hacían cuando Viktor Krum había estado en Hogwarts. Todo un episodio de desmayos, gritos, faldas 10 centímetros más arriba de lo normal, camisas ajustadas y escotadas, mucho labial rojo y hasta una que otro chisme de sexo en el barco de Durmstrang. El cuarto año donde las hormonas despertaron y los chicos ya no eran tan chicos.

-¿Ese es Malfoy?-preguntó Harry empinándose para ver entre los estudiantes.-Se ve… raro.-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Es el mismo pero… raro-apoyó Ron sin tenerse que empinar. Tenía una vista exacta de lo que pasaba. Varias chicas de su mismo año se encontraban muy cerca de él con risas estúpidas, abanicando las pestañas a mil revoluciones por segundo. Una se mordía hasta el labio y el Slytherin parecía tener una sonrisa socarrona muy bien disimilada que parecía darle más ánimos a las mujeres para seguir su coqueteo.

-Qué bueno está-musitó Ginny mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

-¡Hey! Mirada en otro lado-ordenó Ron haciéndola entrar al vagón del tren a punta de empujones.

La menor del clan Weasley logró mirar una última vez antes de subir de mala gana con su hermano detrás de ella y Harry delante.

-Típico del imbécil de Malfoy. Llamando la atención desde el primer día.

-Es como si hubiera regado amortentia por toda la estación. Nunca había visto a las mujeres de este colegio actuar así-comentó Harry abriendo un compartimiento desocupado. Dejo su escoba en la parrilla encima de los asientos y se sentó cansado masajeándose así mismo el hombro.

-Así me siento-bromeó Ginny sentándose frente a él al lado de Ron que se había dejado caer pesadamente viendo por la ventana como las chicas se dispersaban y cotorreaban entre ellas eufóricas antes de subir al expreso.

-Deja de hablar como una idiota Ginevra-expresó Ron de mal humor pasándose una mano por el cabello.

La pelirroja no dudo en poner su varita apuntando a las partes favoritas de su hermano.- ¿Qué?

-Nada Ginny, no lo decía en serio-rectifico en el acto sentándose recto y cubriendo su entrepierna con la maleta.-Pero hablamos del “Hurón Malfoy”. El idiota oxigenado que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde primer año. No pensé que tú fueras a caer en el poco encanto de la serpiente.

-Es un sentimiento extraño-fue lo único que dijo la bruja sin ahondar más en la conversación. Pero era eso, extraño. Ahora que no lo veía, la fascinación había disminuido hasta convertirse en nada. En definitiva algo había pasado con Malfoy.

-¿Hermione te escribió cuando llegaba?-preguntó Ron fingiendo el menor interés en el asunto viéndose las uñas. A nadie engañaba.

Harry en sus adentros bufó con un poco de malestar ante la actitud de su amigo. Si por todos era conocido, era que Ronald Billius Weasley estaba fascinado al borde de la histeria por la mejor amiga de ambos, Hermione Jane Granger. Desde primer año el pelirrojo la miraba con tanto anhelo y admiración que parecía levitar alrededor de ella. Cuestión curiosa, pues jamás había intentado expresarle un sentimiento diferente a la camaradería. Sin embargo era un poco posesivo y extremadamente celoso con ella. Incluso no se frenaba ni con Harry.

Fueron varias las ocasiones que había fricción entre ambos a causa de Hermione, quién ajena en su propio mundo, era absorta a los conflictos que generaba entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry podía ser sincero consigo mismo, podía admitir en su cerebro y corazón que le gustaba Hermione. Si bien no era un amor intenso como el que parecía tener Ron, sí era una lealtad y una satisfacción muy placentera lo que sentía por ella. Llevaban viviendo casi siete años juntos. Pasando por toda clase de vejámenes y situaciones que habían hecho crecer en él, un sentimiento fuerte y pasional que a veces se le salía de control. Sobre todo en su febril imaginación, la cual la vislumbraba muchas veces con la falda suelta y la camisa de botones abierta sin sostén, mientras ella conducía su mano callosa con la suave de ella por toda la pierna y la subía en una caricia prohibida para que se diera cuenta que no llevaba bragas.

Harry carraspeó fuertemente sintiendo muy apretado el pantalón y su miembro muy tenso.-Llega en una semana. El viaje a Australia se demoró un poco más de lo pensado. Pero escribió a McGonagall para el permiso necesario.

-¿Permiso?

-Hermione quedo como Premio Anual-musitó Ginny leyendo una revista de Quidditch.

-Eso es asombroso-exclamó Ron con una sonrisa amplia.

-No realmente-contestó Harry viendo como el tren arrancaba sus motores y el humo avisaba a los pasajeros la próxima parada: Hogwarts.


	2. Armand Malfoy− El camino a la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras el despertar de su sangre Veela, Draco Malfoy comienza la búsqueda de su pareja. Una tarea titánica pues ella no lo quiere, ella no cae bajo su encanto y ella es la única que él desea y necesita. Ella es Hermione Granger. Draco!Veela/Hermione!Pareja

Theodore Nott era un chico callado, de estatura bastante alta y profundos ojos azul claro. La mayor parte del tiempo destinaba sus momentos de ocio a escuchar música con dos tapones mágicos en forma de esferas ovaladas negras que eran la última moda en el mundo mágico, basado en algo que se hacía llamar “audífonos” muggle.

Con un ritmo de batería que lograba palmeando sus manos contra sus muslos, trataba de recrear la melodía que escuchaba. Frunció los labios y cabeceó al compás del ritmo frenético, hasta que alguien lo sacó de su estado catártico sacando las esferas de sus oídos.

−Espero sea importante.

−Siempre lo es.

Draco Malfoy caminaba junto a Theodore a la torre de Astronomía con mirada altanera. El de cabello azabache iba con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones prestando sumo cuidado a la atención que atraían al caminar.

−Sea lo que sea que te pasó durante el verano, debió ser trascendental para tener a todas las mujeres de este colegio viniéndose con solo mirarte.

Draco alzó los hombros restándole trascendencia al asunto sacando su pañuelo y tapándose la nariz con él. Theo entrecerró los ojos con intriga viendo con atención la tela. No encontró manchas o un olor particular. La curiosidad lo carcomía. Una vez arribaron a su destino, el príncipe de Slytherin avanzó unos pasos al balcón.

−Soy una Veela−confesó el rubio recostándose sobre la baranda de madera que daba al Lago Negro. El atardecer se ponía en todo su esplendor otorgando un aire bohemio a la escena.

Theodore sacó una pipa que encendió con su varita en un movimiento rápido. Tomó una bocanada corta y luego otra hasta dejar la chispa encendida. Apretó sus dientes y silbó sorprendido riendo un poco después.

−Eso explica muchas cosas.

Nott, como el prefecto de séptimo año de la casa de Slytherin, exaltaba todas las cualidades por las cuales Salazar hubiera estado orgulloso. Era altamente perceptivo y, a pesar de la obvia situación de Draco, siempre se preguntó el por qué detrás de tan curioso fenómeno.

Draco siempre había sido popular en sus anteriores años de colegio. Era un Malfoy después de todo, un estirpe sangre pura, de cabello rubio, de figura envidiable, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, notas perfectas, aire gallardo, caballerosidad hasta lo irritable, arrogancia en partes divertidas, cretino la mayor parte de las veces para satisfacción propia y terriblemente narcisista. Al parecer eso era lo que atraía a 40% del estudiantado femenino de ese colegio. Al menos le había funcionado durante los anteriores seis años. Pero lo que pasaba ahora padecía de cualquier sentido.

Habían pasado 5 días desde el inicio de las clases y Theo, haciendo cuentas rápidas, podría calcular al menos una docena de chicas de diferentes casas las cuales habían pasado por “el encanto Malfoy”. Sino era que más, el ser Premio Anual había traído tantas ventajas al _Dragón_ como un cuarto individual y una sala común que solo compartía con la otra Premio Anual, que para sorpresa de nadie, resultó ser Hermione Granger.

La princesa Gryffindor que estaba desaparecida aun de vacaciones y no se había dignado a hacer presencia en Hogwarts. Seguro que ella apreciaría el desfile interminable de faldas y los gemidos que salieran de la alcoba de su compañero.

−Tengo que encontrar a mi pareja−musitó Draco con un poco de aflicción pero con mucha ira apretando el barandal.

− ¿Y por eso decidiste averiguarlo de la manera física?−preguntó muy entretenido viendo a su amigo tratando de contener la ira.

−A veces siento que hubiese sido mejor contarle a Blaise.

−No es tan divertido como yo.−Theo botó los residuos de ceniza de la pipa y la guardó entrando en un modo mucho más serio.− ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla? He leído sobre Veelas, pero en su mayoría hembras. Creo que la cuestión cambia en los machos.

−Las Veelas mujeres pueden escoger a su pareja. Es más, prueban mucho antes de escoger al príncipe.

−Tú haces lo mismo.

−Porque no la he encontrado aún. Cuándo perciba su olor… no hay vuelta atrás, ella será mi vida y muerte. Es un poco aterrador.−afirmó pasando saliva con dificultad. Los olores del lago y el Bosque Prohibido estaban haciendo estragos en él.−Theo deja de comer atún por favor. En verdad que el hedor es insoportable.

−Lo siento amigo, pero debo comer para aguantar mi ritmo, que no es tan apretado como el tuyo. ¿Cuántas llevas?

−Un caballero no tiene memoria. Pero he degustado tejón, serpiente, águila y hasta león.

−Muy impresionante debo agregar.

Draco miró su pañuelo detenidamente y lo guardó de nuevo. Movió el cuello produciendo un sonido de “crack” ajustando luego los hombros. Había un olor a lavanda que le estaba llegando de los alrededores y su boca comenzó a salivar al pensar probar la mujer que llevaba ese aroma. Podía imaginarla, diminuta, elegante, sofisticada, con cabellos largos y lisos. Carraspeó con la garganta evitando cualquier estimulo secundario. La práctica lo estaba ayudando, sin duda alguna, a superar sus instintos primarios de Veela. Se felicitó internamente.

−Es como si no pudiese evitar tomar lo que necesito.

−Lo que quieres.−Theo le miró alzando la ceja izquierda burlándose− Una Veela solo necesita a su pareja. Lo que tú haces es tomar por medio de la excusa. Yo no me opongo, ojalá pudiese hacerlo yo.

El Slytherin de ojos azules rio un poco para poder quitarle peso al dilema existencial de su amigo. Al ver su porte sabía que su mente estaba ahí pero su pasión y alma estaba muy lejos, oliendo lo que fuese que lo tuviese intrigado. Theo se acercó a Draco para fijar su mirada en aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención.

−Las pequeñas tejonas Hufflepuff tomando el sol−musitó entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona.

−Hay una en especial que me afecta.

−Tienes muy buen olfato. No distingo ninguna de sus caras desde acá.

−Lavanda. A eso huele.

Draco se giró para evitar la tentación volviendo a sacar su pañuelo para ayudar a enfocarse. Respiró tranquilamente y lo guardó. La perturbación se aplacó.

− ¿Ya te has transformado a totalidad?

−No, solo despertó la sangre Veela. No recuerdo mucho de esos días. Solo momentos dentro de neblina. Mis padres me contaron que no sucedió ninguna transformación.

− ¿Arpía?

−Lo que he leído es algo entre “menos pico y más alas”−comentó Draco haciendo comillas con sus dedos y mirada de tedio.

−Asumo que Snape y por ende, Dumbledore, deben saber de tu cómoda situación.

−Deja de decir que es cómoda maldita sea. Sí de todo es, cómoda es la última palabra con la cual describiría todo. 

− ¿Te imaginas que tu pareja sea una nacida de muggles? Eso pondría las cosas interesantes en la casa Malfoy.

−A ti eso ni te va ni te viene ¿no?

−Por supuesto que no. La sangres es roja, viscosa, la misma y del mismo sabor. Mis personas favoritas no tienen magia y se pasa mejor.

−El estatus de sangre siempre ha sido parte de mi atractivo. No lo voy a negar… a mis padres parece importarles mucho la cuestión, pero a la hora de la verdad no es que sea un factor determinante.

−Menos cuando la naturaleza de una criatura prevalece sobre tu mente.

−Eso es algo con lo cual debo luchar y aprender a dominar.

−Lo miras todo desde la perspectiva incorrecta. No domines, asume y vive como tú. No eres dos personas. Solo una con cualidades particularmente divertidas.

−Qué asco, suenas como mi padre.

−Somos tipos muy encantadores.

Draco alisó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su peinado pulcro hacia atrás y ajustó las mancuernas negras con una “M” blanca en los puños de su camisa blanca abotonada.−Cabe agregar que lo dicho acá queda en secreto.

−No es mi intensión esparcir la información para que más chicas se vayan contigo. No necesitas ayuda. No hay nada que emocione más a una mujer, el saberse ser la posible pareja de una Veela macho. Fidelidad obligada garantizada para siempre… que encantador. ¿A dónde vas?

El rubio siguió por las escaleras mientras su voz se perdía en un eco.−A degustar un poco de lavanda.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

 

Hedwig ululaba con un sonido relajante. Un tazón de gusanos secos estaba a su lado mientras tomaba con su pico lo que le apetecía. Mientras tanto Harry le rozaba el guargüero con el índice de su dedo leyendo la misiva que había traído su amiga alada en su pata.

−Hermione llega el lunes…−dijo en voz alta a Ron que botaba una quaffle al aire acostado en su cama.−Dice que… no le entiendo la letra… ehh… ¡ahh sí! Nos trae recuerdos de Australia.

−Mientras no sea arañas, es un regalo perfecto.

Harry rio por el comentario y siguió su lectura murmurando de vez en cuando−Dice que conoció a alguien.

El pelirrojo giró la vista de inmediato a su mejor amigo dejando que la pelota cayera de lleno en su nariz. Harry que también estaba acostado, se levantó para quedar sentado en mariposa y leer detenidamente el contenido de la misma.

−Ahh si… una mujer llamada Marie… bla bla… se hicieron amigas… bla bla. Eso fue todo.

Ron suspiró como si hubiese terminado de tragar una pastilla grande y dura viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa tranquila.

−De igual manera Hermione no es de las que cuenten cosas así por medio de cartas. Así que no veo por qué te preocupas.

− ¿Quién está preocupado?−Ron se levantó un poco malhumorado con la afirmación de su amigo colocándose de nuevo sus zapatos. Era hora de entrar a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Algo que no terminaba de gustarle para ser la última clase de la semana. Ver la nariz aguileña de Snape adorando su cara enmarcada por la cortina de cabello espeso y más graso jamás visto, no era la forma de terminar un viernes.

−Dile ya que te gusta y acaba con esta patética charada. A veces es desgastante.

− ¿Para ti?

Harry mordió su lengua para no decir cualquier cosa por provocación y enfrentarse de manera innecesaria. Se avecinaba el fin de semana, Quidditch y Hogsmeade.−Para ti. Es obvio que los celos te comen. La inseguridad te acaba y todo lo referente a Hermione de alguna manera, un poco demente, te afecta.

−Eso es irrelevante y no tiene sentido.

Harry enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su mesa de noche. Abrió la ventana para que Hedwig volara a descansar a la lechucería. Se colocó la túnica, ajustó su mochila y siguió a su mejor amigo que, en su terquedad, decidió ir adelante sin verlo a la cara.

Harry tenía razón, sabía en lo profundo de su ser que el amor que sentía por Hermione era un fenómeno que estaba tomando épicas proporciones en su mente y su corazón. Siempre había querido dar el paso definitivo y decirle. Sin embargo la vergüenza al rechazo, como el que sufrió efímera y superficialmente con Fleur Delacour en cuarto año, lo hacía pensar dos veces. Luego venía a su mente la imagen de Lavender Brown con su busto generoso y piernas rellenas que podían estrangular un oso. ¡Oh! Como extrañaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Eran poderosas y lo hacían venir a los dos minutos de estar dentro de ella. Le encantaba agarrar su cintura y hundir sus dedos en su piel rosada y estrujarla embistiéndola con fuerza. Con Lavender todo era fuego, entusiasmo y sexo salvaje.

Luego la imagen de Hermione se colaba en su pensamiento y ya no le parecía tan fantástica la ensoñación y su ánimo carnal disminuía tan solo un poco. Los recuerdos de Lavender siempre eran bienvenidos en la ducha. Pero los recuerdos de Hermione siempre estaban presentes durante todo el día causándole toda clase de sensaciones corporales acompañadas de un latir frenético en el corazón. Solo por esa razón, Ronald Weasley sabía que le gustaba, que la quería hasta las lágrimas. Su piel se erizó al sentir que de hecho, podría amarla. Un sentimiento que le causaba temor. Él no era bueno para pensar tanto y sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Harry miraba a su amigo por la espalda y sin necesidad de legeremancia, podía escuchar los mecanismos de pensamiento sin freno de Ron. Él no supo el por qué le había dado esa respuesta, pero su honor le obligó a darle un empujón al pelirrojo para que él mismo no terminara cometiendo una locura que acabara con la amistad de los tres.   

Aunque las ganas nunca faltaban.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco Malfoy limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano derecha de forma brusca haciendo que su labio inferior se estirara un poco a la izquierda. Un sonido viscoso salió de la fricción y de su propia saliva. El Slytherin se relamió la boca con la lengua y se alejó de la entrepierna sudorosa y mojada de la Hufflepuff de sexto año que se encontraba sentada sobre un lavabo en el baño de prefectos. La chica olor a lavanda, se agarraba fuertemente de la fregadero de porcelana con ojos cerrados y mejillas encendidas. El cabello suelto le caía libre por la espalda y una que otra hebra se escabullía sobre sus labios hinchados y rosas. Carnosos y blandos.

El Slytherin comenzó a frotar de nuevo el pequeño bulto rosado que coronaba los labios inferiores, jugosos y palpitantes de la chica que, abierta de piernas para él, gemía un sollozo casi que lamentándose. Los colmillos en él estaban pronunciados y las garras puntiagudas habían reemplazado las uñas rectas. Sus ojos grises y profundos le miraban hambriento cuando rozaba con la punta de sus zarpas haciendo cosquillas en ella.

−Te vas a venir de nuevo−susurró con un gruñido que ella no percibió.−Hueles muy bien y también sabes como a flores.−Con cuidado colocó la pierna izquierda de la tejona sobre su hombro derecho teniendo total acceso. Llevó su mano izquierda a su intimidad y la abrió con los dedos índice y corazón viendo como el pulso era fuerte. Era carmesí y el bello alrededor era corto de color café oscuro.

−Dios…−gimió ella lamiendo su dedo índice viendo la cabeza mona en la profundidad de su esencia.

−Delicioso−musitó Draco abriendo aún más los labios menores con sus dedos para dar acceso a la entrada, dando una lamida profunda desde la vagina hasta el clítoris inflamado. Ella pegó un pequeño grito llevando las manos a los cabellos perfectamente peinados de su amante. Pero este la detuvo con un agarre agresivo apretando su muñeca.

El chico se levantó limpiando su boca con la mano y soltó de un manotazo fuerte la mano de la Hufflepuff.−No me toques. Esto fue suficiente.

−Lo si…ento. Yo pensé…

Sin más explicaciones el Slytherin recogió su túnica que colgaba de una de las puertas de los excusados y salió del baño sin mirar atrás. Demasiada lavanda resultaba asfixiante. No pudo soportarlo más.−Esto no sale de este baño.−Sin decir más, se fue dejando a la joven sin ropa interior, con latir desbocado y mente descolocada.

Con rapidez Draco sacó su pañuelo y lo paso rápidamente por su nariz para no causar sospecha alguna y con paso firme fue a su cuarto de Premio Anual, el cual estaba detrás de un retrato que daba de piso a techo en el quinto piso. Agradeció la privacidad de no tener a Granger con su horrible peinado molestando por ahí. O peor, resultándole lo suficientemente apetitosa para saciarse con ella. Ese pensamiento le hizo erizar la piel.

Fue al baño compartido y lavó bien sus manos para quitar cualquier hedor remanente de su glotonería sexual. Quería estar cansado, que sus piernas fallaran y su miembro se relajara. Parecía estar en guardia la mayor parte de tiempo y eso lo perturbaba mucho. Vio su reflejo en el espejo y detalló sus dientes buscando los colmillos. Nada se veía a la vista.

Apenas eran las dos, a esa hora los de séptimo tenían libre, hasta las tres cuando comenzara la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Buscando un poco de tranquilidad se recostó en su cama doble. Era mullida y con cuatro almohadones con las fundas verdes y ribetes platas. La insignia de Slytherin colgaba de una heráldica de metal forjado justo en frente. Abajo había un ventanal gigante que servía de puerta a un balcón compartido con el de Hermione.

Buscó debajo de la almohada agarrando El Diario de la Veela y nutrirse de él con un poco de información. Era grande y parecía una biblia muggle. A pesar de su gusto por la lectura, su cuerpo febril parecía interesado en otras cosas que involucraran más lo físico y menos mente. Y sin duda alguna nada de corazón. Draco suspiró sacudiendo su cabeza para detener el dramático tren de pensamiento.

_Entrada de 1066_

_Wiltshire−Gran Bretaña_

_En el transcurso de mi vida he sido gratamente bendecido por la gracia de los más magnánimos dioses. Poseo magia, riqueza y ambición. Desde mi arribo a las islas de Nueva Escocia en el año 1000, ha sido la sucesiva práctica de mi don en el arte oscuro, lo que me ha permitido forjar un destino sólido y envidado por muchos._

_Desde las órdenes de Guillermo I El Conquistador, en los lejanos valles de Francia, he sido consagrado por el favor de la corona. Nunca encontré la necesidad de erigir palabras póstumas o duraderas que enmarcaran mis pensamientos o sentimientos. No hay mejor legado que la historia con hechos. Sin embargo este diario nace de una necesidad para otro que no soy yo._

_En mi afán por mantener la imagen y la popularidad inherente de mi Rey, he elaborado pactos prohibidos que comprometen mi alma. La ética la perdí hace ya varios años. Sin embargo la poca luz que queda en mí, se ve reflejada en mi hijo y en su hijo así mismo. Y es por ellos que este compendio de hojas queda como la prueba y el posible camino de ayuda para las generaciones posteriores de varones Malfoy._

_La gracia y la gloria que rodean a Guillermo I no son debidas a la Divina Providencia. Su facilidad para ganar adeptos, pese a su historial sanguinario, se debe a la poción de extracto de Glamur administrada por mí._

_En mis cabalgatas de joven me encontré a mismo en Bulgaria, por el monte de Rila, donde vi por primera vez a una Veela. Magnificas criaturas de cabellos blancos y piel de alabastro, cuyos ojos grises brillaban con sus propios deseos. Un par de alas las adornaban y a veces su blancura nívea hacía que uno ignorara sus cuerpos desnudos. Descendientes de sirenas, lograban tentar a los hombres con susurros graznados que venían de sus gargantas._

_Para su desdicha, mis ansias de poder y curiosidad por lo oculto, ganaban a su seductor Glamur. Mientras yacía en la cama con una de ellas y la poseía sin reparo, arranque uno de sus cabellos. Gritó estrepitosamente y convulsionó retorciéndose en un dolor que solo sus ojos desorbitados podían mostrar. Hui, hui con temor. Corrí de ese lugar tan rápido que mi caballo no parecía dar la talla. Una pradera jamás me pareció tan grande._

_Guardé el cabello de la Veela como el mayor tesoro. Jamás nadie supo de él y así permaneció hasta que entre la alquimia y experimentos tenebroso, extraje de él la Esencia de Glamur. Una poción de atracción y fijación mucho más poderosa que cualquier brebaje o filtro de amor. Capaz de capturar los sentidos de otros y con capacidad de otorgar longevidad para aquel que la consumiera. Esencia que suministre a Guillermo I desde su sucesión y conquista al trono de Gran Bretaña. La gente lo seguía como ovejas a pastor, en un trance tan innoble que alguna vez llegué a temer de su poder._

_Para desgracia mía y por ende, la de él, el mágico líquido acabó. Puedo decir con certeza que fue en ese momento exacto que la oscuridad reinó por completo. Le nubló la mente a él y me nubló el corazón a mí. Guillermo I en una cruzada maquiavélica, orquestada por mi tétrica creatividad, cruzó los mares y secuestró a cientos de Veelas. Las trajo con encantamientos prohibidos. Con lianas ardientes que las abrazaban y las hacían llorar de dolor._

_Enjauladas y chupándoles la vida, arranque sus cabellos uno por uno de acuerdo a la necesidad que tuviese para crear la pócima. Las criaturas anteriormente bellas, ya no cantaban, ya no comían y se marchitaban hasta adquirir un color café de podredumbre. Fui ejecutor directo de años de tortura contra ellas. El precio lo pagué por fin hace una luna._

_Mientras destilaba la esencia, no vi cuando una de las últimas Veelas que quedaban, logró su escape sacrificando su garra para abrir la cerradura mágica. No tenía vestigio de uña alguna y la carne expuesta colgaba en jirones de su brazo izquierdo._

_Era de noche y las llamas de las antorchas le otorgaban un aire aún más macabro y tétrico. Traté de alcanzar mi varita pero ella fue mil veces más rápida. Con la garra derecha, que aún estaba intacta, apretó mi cuello y acercó sus fauces a mi rostro. Siseó unas palabras en un dialecto que no comprendí, pero el tono era de odio, de  desprecio, de muerte. Me miró con unos ojos azules tan claros que parecían desaparecer en el blanco de la esclerótica. Me empujó al muro de piedra sacándome hasta el último suspiro de aire. Abrí la boca tanto como pude y ella aprovecho eso para meter lo que quedaba de su mano animal izquierda a mi boca. Vomité, pero todo se regó dentro de mi garganta junto con la sangre que emanaba de ella. Era tanto lo que brotaba de su muñón, que el líquido rojo se filtró dentro de mí como agua. Me ahogué y tosí con arcadas. Ella desistió y sacó de mi boca su extremidad bañada en su sangre. Jamás soltó mi garganta._

_Luego vino el ardor. Mordió mi cuello rebanando un pedazo de carne con él mientras sentía como me inyectaba una sustancia que me hizo helar las venas. Sensación que jamás creí posible. El efecto era parecido a cómo sí me inyectaran jugo de sopóforo extraído directamente del grano. Moría en vida, los gritos se diluían en el ambiente de la mazmorra donde trabajaba. No había nadie, solo silencio y el sonido de la succión de mi vida que hacía las fauces de ella en mi cuello. Una muerte inmunda para una vida inmunda. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente._

_Pero que equivocado estaba. Justo cuando pensaba entregarme a la inconsciencia la Veela me soltó de su agarre y me miró sonriendo._

_−Bienvenido hermano._

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer muerta sobre mí. Desperté a los días, o eso me dijeron. Estaba en mi cama con vendajes en el cuello. No me sentía particularmente débil. Fue cuando vi los rostros de mi hijo y  esposa verme con asombrado horror. Me levanté rápidamente sin molestia vertiendo un poco de agua del cántaro a la escudilla echa de hierro. El reflejo era otro. No era yo pero si era yo. Era Armand Malfoy a los treinta años. Había rejuvenecido. Seguía siendo el mismo pero ciertamente diferente._

_Acá es, querido sucesor de la línea, donde te digo que eres una Veela. Gracias a la mordida, la sangre y el ritual efectuado por venganza, los varones Malfoy somos como ellas. Y así mismo, con sus habilidades y vulnerabilidades. Por supuesto mi hijo y nieto fueron recipientes directos del ritual. Aun para mí es desconocido lo que yace dentro mí y por ende dentro de ti. Solo que sé que el Glamur que tanto importa a Guillermo, ahora lo quiere de mí. Sin él, es poco el tiempo que le queda de vida. Y así tendrá que morir. No lo haré yo por él. Mi rey no me gobierna._

_Paso este conocimiento a la siguiente generación para plasmar en estas hojas nuestras propias vidas y esperar poder quitar un poco de la mancha oscura que cobija nuestro maldito apellido. Sé de “mala fe” que yo no comencé el legado de la mejor manera._

_Armand Malfoy_

No quiso leer más. Cerró el diario de inmediato y suspiró exhausto. Draco refregó su rostro quitándose la pereza del rostro.

Veelas por venganza. Veelas por masacre. Veelas nacidas por la muerte. En ese momento no se sintió particularmente decente y menos sí recordaba a lo que se estaba dedicando los últimos días.

− ¡NO ES QUE PUEDA EVITARLO!−gritó fuera de sí agarrando los almohadones contra la pared.

Su sangre hervía después de leer lo que su antepasado había hecho. Tortura no era algo que apareciera en su vocabulario diario. Sus garras brotaron de inmediato y rasgó el colchón y los tapetes que adornaban las paredes de piedra. Un gruñido de llanto se ahogó en su pecho y cada cosa que tocó la hizo volar en pedazos. Al cabo de un momento solo quedaba destrucción. 

El reloj mágico de arena que tenía tres diferentes tipos de bombillas de vidrio para hora, minutos y segundos, le indicaron las tres de la tarde en punto. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no iba dar espera por más Veela que fuera. Con un movimiento de su varita, el cuarto volvió a quedar inmaculado. No quedó evidencia de rabia e ira de alguna criatura mágica.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El alboroto en el Gran Comedor era como escuchar una colmena de abejas. Era lunes e inicio de semana. El día más pesado para los estudiantes de séptimo. No había bloques libres a excepción del almuerzo. Una razón de peso y suficiente para que Ron llenara su plato con cuanto manjar se le atravesara. En su bandeja había huevos revueltos, empanadas de Cornualles y una buena cantidad de tocino frito.

Harry pasó saliva pensando el lugar al cuál iría toda esa comida. Las náuseas lo invadían de tan solo imaginarlo. Era como cuando visitaba a su primo muggle Dudley en Privet Drive en Little Whinging. Su tía Petunia cocinaba para un batallón y él fácilmente se hacía cargo de la mitad. A su madre le causaba toda la gracia del mundo y su padre siempre llegaba a casa a tomar una poción para la indigestión.

−Hoy llega Hermione ¿no?−comentó Ron pasando con dificultad un bocado de comida ayudado por un trago de jugo de naranja.

−Hablando de la reina de Roma−musitó Harry viendo a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Ron hizo una mueca de desconcierto no entendiendo la referencia dicha a lo cual Harry tan solo señaló para que su amigo siguiera con su mirada donde apuntaba el de negros cabellos.

Hermione Jane Granger entraba con su túnica impecable y la placa de Premio Anual en la parte derecha de su pecho. Hermosa con los años, su cabello ondulado era largo pero lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta. Éste lograba un movimiento armónico cuando sus rizos iban de arriba para abajo con cada paso que daba.

De repente todo quedó en silencio cuando un gruñido potente inundó el lugar proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin. Todo paso muy rápido y en cuestión de segundos. Sólo se vio como Dumbledore y Snape tomaban a Draco Malfoy y desaparecían por aparición. Lo último que quedó de ellos fue el eco del gruñido más bestial jamás escuchado dentro de las paredes del colegio Hogwarts para Magia y Hechicería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Armand Malfoy y su oscura historia. Toda una generación maldita desde entonces.   
> *Siempre he encontrado mucha fascinación por Theodore Nott. Quiero escribir algo de él.   
> *A todos los reviews, follows y favoritos muchas gracias. Me alegran mucho cuando veo la notificación en mi correo. También a Luni que no le pude contestar por privado pues no tienes cuenta. Un abrazo.  
> Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y solo sí es constructiva.


	3. Caramelo de leche

El aula en desuso, ubicada en el cuarto piso y la cuál había sido morada del espejo de Oesed hace algunos años, había sido acondicionada de manera mágica para contener a la Veela Draco Malfoy.

Había sido encerrado por Dumbledore y Severus con poderosa magia barrera e insonora. Ambos se encontraban con el equipo de profesores fuera del recinto tratando de esperar a que el Premio Anual se tranquilizara. Fue rápido el momento cuando el jefe de la casa de Slytherin pudo notar en la mesa de las serpientes, como un preocupado Theodore Nott abrazaba a Draco como si quisiera evitar que colapsara sobre la mesa. Luego fueron los murmullos de preocupación por parte de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini lo que hizo avisar rápidamente al director, quién sin detenerse a pensar caminó deprisa para tomar a Draco por los brazos ayudado por Snape.

Lo habían encerrado en el aula por temor a cualquier daño causado por la Veela. En el estado, que sospechaban, se encontraba Draco, era muy peligroso dejarlo por su cuenta. Lucius Malfoy fue avisado de inmediato y no tardó en llegar por la Red Flu con su esposa que frotaba sus manos de manera ruda debido a la angustia.

−Debimos dejarlo en casa−fue lo único que dijo viendo a su esposo y después a Dumbledore.

−Por favor Narcissa, no nos apresuremos a los hechos.−Dijo Dumbledore con la serenidad de siempre girándose a ver a la planta docente.−Estimados profesores, es nuestro deber seguir manteniendo el orden de la escuela. Por favor retírense a sus clases. Es vital mantener la normalidad y la calma. Sí algún estudiante se refiere a ustedes por el incidente presentado en el desayuno, les pido que difundan la información de un malestar de Síndrome Pasivo de Takveco que aqueja al joven Malfoy. No hay que hondar más en el asunto.

Pomona Sprout intercambió miradas con el profesor Flitwick evitando reír, por supuesto no existía tal cosa como un Síndrome Pasivo de Takveco, es más, ni siquiera existía un tal Takveco.

−Me quedaré con Lucius y Narcissa para concluir los detalles pertinentes. Severus, agradecería tu participación así como también la presencia de Minerva.

El resto de profesores hizo su retirada sin intercambiar palabra dejando a las cinco personas viéndose entre sí a la mitad del pasillo de piedra.

− ¿Quién es la pareja de Draco?−preguntó Lucius mirando su cayado disimulando interés.−Me parece extraño que al estar una semana en este colegio hasta ahora la haya encontrado. ¿Es una alumna?

El mayor de los Malfoy internamente se entregó a Salazar para que no fuese una mujer mayor. Una profesora de intercambio tal vez. No, eso lo perturbaría demasiado.

−Eso creemos−intervino Minerva con rostro de duda mirando a Snape quien simplemente mantenía sus manos juntas frente al pecho con un ademán desprendido.

− ¿Severus?−preguntó Narcissa. Sus ojos reflejaban un auténtico temor, uno que disimulaba a la perfección.

−Había una alumna fuera de Hogwarts por un permiso especial. Se encontraba fuera del país. Llegó hoy por medio de aparición directo al Gran Comedor. Hermione Granger.

Narcissa Malfoy miró impávida a su amigo para mirar a su esposo sin girar su cabeza. Entre menos espectáculo ante la noticia, sería mucho mejor.

−Sin embargo no estamos seguros. Fue todo una coincidencia−alegó Minerva rápidamente viendo a Dumbledore, el cual se llevó su mano derecha al puente de su nariz y se giró dándole la espalda al resto.

−La raza de Veelas macho no es común en el mundo mágico, así que mantenemos nuestros aspectos en completo secreto. Sin embargo sé, por mi propia experiencia, que mi hijo encontró a su pareja. Este ataque que tiene solo es prueba de ello. Le aseguro profesora, que hasta el mismo director encontrará verdad en mis palabras−sentenció Lucius fijando su mirada a la puerta del aula.

− ¿Albus?−preguntó la jefa de Gryffindor en un susurro.

−Minerva por favor podrías llamar a la señorita Granger a mi despacho. Necesitamos informarla de la situación, mientras hablaré con sus padres.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el joven Malfoy?−pregunto ella viendo a la pareja rubia.

Narcissa respiró profundamente siguiendo a Dumbledore al despacho dejando atrás a Lucius.−No es conveniente que nadie, además de la pareja de Draco, entre a esa habitación en este momento. Todos somos amenaza para él. Resultaría peligroso para todos.

El mayor de los Malfoy se giró con ese ademán característico de levitar sobre la tierra siendo seguido por Severus y su gran ropaje negro dos tallas más grandes que él.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El olor lo enloquecía, su lado humano parecía perderse en un lago de lodo fangoso y espeso. No podía salir aunque quisiera. La esencia de su pareja lo estaba volviendo demente. Era un sentimiento tan abrumador, desconocido, inquietante y maravilloso que los rugidos de bestia hacían vibrar los vidrios.

La túnica había quedado hecha girones por el suelo y la camisa de botones la tenía abierta y tensa por los músculos que desarrolló de un momento a otro. El dolor era tan demencial que quiso llorar. Necesitaba a su pareja junto a él. Nada más tenía sentido. Su alma parecía lamentarse y eso provocaba en él la pérdida de la visión.

Arremetió contra una pared con el puño derecho para después rasgarla con sus poderosas zarpas. Mucho más largas de lo que jamás estuvieron. De nueve centímetros de largo y curvas como peligrosos garfios. Su mente racional luchaba contra todas sus fuerzas por ganar el control, pero la desolación lo cubría.

Un grito de lamento salió de él con un tono de voz completamente ajeno al suyo. Era un ente aparte, un ente bestial y primitivo. El Slytherin abrió sus ojos y sintió el roce de su largo cabello sobre su rostro. Sus hebras doradas ahora eran de un color más plata y alcanzaban a rozar sus hombros.

Había sido todo tan inesperado, que cuando el olor llegó a él en el Gran Comedor, su corazón y mente colapsaron a la vez. Como un apagado automático y reinicio de otra clase se sensación y percepción del mundo.

¡Oh! Su olor, ese olor. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había llegado a él en toda su vida. No era solo una nota de olor como el resto de las mujeres que había probado. En ella era una ráfaga potente de aroma a manzana verde que se dispersaba para dejar entrar el olor a chocolate. Oh, ese maldito olor a chocolate. Lo tenía salivando hasta cubrir sus nacientes colmillos. Las gotas transparentes se escurrían hasta el suelo.

Olía a dulce y a éxtasis. A cítrico para despertar cualquier sentido y a azúcar para asentar el corazón y el cuerpo. Era la mezcla perfecta de inicio y fin. Ella era infinita, no tenía límites. No para él.

Draco rugió de impotencia de nuevo cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo respirando entre cortado y salivando aún más. La recordaba, claro que la recordaba. Tan sólo con su aroma, su cerebro podía reproducirla en una imagen. Con su cabello hirsuto avellana acompañando el bamboleo de sus generosas caderas. Redondas y suculentas. Antesala a su trasero redondo como durazno maduro. Ojos marrones, de intenso mirar. Anhelaba sumergirse en las puertas de su alma y lamer cada recoveco que ella albergara. Quería consumirla, adorarla, cuidarla y besarla. En esos labios rosados, espléndidos y pulposos. Demandaba hacerle el amor para que ella supiera que era tocar el cielo con el cuerpo. Ir con ella y acompañarla al paraíso y quedarse ahí a deleitarse con sus cuerpos. Si... eso era lo que necesitaba para vivir. Pero ahora, lo mantenían alejado de ella. Malditos, malditos una y mil veces alejándolo de lo único que precisaba.

Entonces un "click" sonó y el volteó su rostro casi animal al instante. Era ella. En el marco de la puerta cerrándola tras de sí para quedar a solas con él.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a Malfoy? Esto escaló picos en la escala de lo extraño.

− ¿Más de lo que ha sido desde que entramos?

Hermione vio a sus dos mejores amigos intercambiar comentarios de algo que ella misma se preguntaba. Fue algo extraño y particularmente perturbador. El graznido que retumbó por todo el Gran Comedor no era normal. Para nada lo era. Era de una criatura mágica. Ella no se le escapaba ningún tipo de detalle.

Harry y Ron caminaban delante de ella realizando conjeturas sobre el exabrupto del hurón oxigenado. Ella no intervino en ningún momento en la charla, no quería afirmar sin estar segura de algún hecho. Para ella, especular era un insulto.

Cuando el barullo comenzó a cesar en el Gran Comedor, Hermione logró arrastrar a Ron y a Harry a su sala común para bajar con los textos de las clases del día. Ella había aparecido a la entrada de Hogwarts esa misma mañana con permiso de McGonagall. La cuál muy gentilmente había deshabilitado unas cuantas guardas mágicas para que ella tuviese acceso al interior. Los elfos se habían encargado de su equipaje y todo estaba dispuesto en su cuarto de Premio Anual.

Cuarto que compartía con un muy indeseable Draco Malfoy. El antiguo prefecto de Slytherin nunca había sido del agrado de ella. Se mofaba de sus dientes, de su cabello y de su estatus de bruja nacida de muggles. Ahora no era que particularmente le molestara hasta el agotamiento, como cuando estaba en tercer año y de un puño le había roto la nariz. Los tiempos de niños y bromas pesadas ya habían pasado a la historia.

Sin embargo el eterno adolescente de cabello platinado era déspota y pasaba de ella con rudeza. La miraba de manera arrogante escupiéndole con su actitud lo bajo que ella era para él y para el mundo. Solo una vez le dijo "sangre sucia". Nunca más esa palabra volvió a salir de los labios de él. Pero Hermione, a pesar de su noble espíritu y cabeza puesta en su sitio, no podía evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, cuando él la menospreciaba "solo porque sí". Ella necesitaba de razones para poder encontrar coherencia a las acciones. Así era mucho más fácil trascender a la situación.

En quinto y sexto año, cuando compartieron rondas de vigía como prefectos, él la dejaba botada sin decirle una palabra. Tan solo bastaba con ver el final del pasillo para ver a una de sus compañeras llamarlo con coquetería. Malfoy tan solo le veía con pesar y con un deje de asco para escabullirse entre las sombras.

Podía imaginar el interminable desfile de mujeres entrando ahora a su sala común. Una tras otra.

− ¡Hermione!

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo a Ron verla esperando una respuesta.− ¿Qué sucede?

−Eso te pregunto yo a ti. Te pregunté ¿qué opinas al respecto?

− ¿Respecto a qué?

−Respecto a Malfoy. Desde que llegaste estás muy extraña... más de lo que eres. ¿Te paso algo en Australia?

Hermione rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta y se sentó en el primer escritorio en el aula de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick estaba arreglando unos papeles en su diminuta mesa esperando a que los alumnos de séptimo terminaran de sentarse.

−Nada excepcionalmente diferente. Mucho sol, brisa y mar.

−Se nota−fue lo que dijo Harry tocando una de las mejillas de ella con el dedo índice de él.−Estás bronceada.

Hermione sonrió fraternalmente y se giró para acomodar sus textos.−Me faltó bloqueador solar.

− ¿Bloqueador qué?−preguntó Ron perdido en la conversación.

Aunque sí podía ver lo diferente que había llegado su mejor amiga. No la había visto en tres meses y vaya que sí le habían sentado de manera espléndida esos meses perdida en la brisa cargada de sal y la arena amarilla. Era ver a toda una mujer, y una muy interesante. Había podido echar una mirada indiscreta a la abertura de su túnica y fue grato lo que vio. A pesar del saco holgado y la falda ridículamente larga y las medias hasta las rodillas y los zapatos sosos, podía ver a fino detalle las maravillosas curvas que llevaban a esos pasajes que tanto ansiaba.

Ron echó su cabello para atrás tratando de no perderse en pensamientos demasiado calientes para la mañana. Vio a su amiga que estaba de perfil sacando un rollo de pergamino y se deleitó con las pecas regadas por el puente de su nariz respingada y cómo algunos resortes de cabello marrón, enmarcaban sus mejillas negándose a estar amarrados en el chongo que se había hecho en la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de entrar al aula, debido al calor que tenía.

−Sí cierras la boca la ves igual.

Ron se giró a ver a su amigo el cual ya estaba marcando con tinta su pergamino con expresión neutral poco interesado en el asunto que ahí se presentaba. Aunque "desinteresado" no era la palabra, "celoso" se colaba mejor en sus pensamientos y sentir. Harry escribía meticulosamente la fecha para no tener que seguir el pensamiento que se metía en él cuando Ron admiraba hasta el hastío a su mejor amiga. Era lo más coherente de hacer. Él mismo no tenía muy claro cómo actuar y prefería recordar lo mucho que ella significaba para frenar cualquier camino mental que lo llevara a una conclusión que no estaba listo para asumir a cabalidad. Irse de golpes con su mejor amigo no le parecía la salida más loable.

−A veces pareciera que te gustara por la forma en que la proteges todo el tiempo. Déjala vivir Harry, ya está muy crecidita para eso.

Harry iba a refutarle cuando la puerta del aula de Encantamientos se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró de manera rápida haciendo ondear su túnica verde oscura.

−Filius, necesito llevarme a la señorita Granger. Es un asunto que requiere su presencia de manera urgente.

Hermione quedó atenta y un poco estática por el tono de la profesora de Transfiguración.

−Adelante−respondió el hombre de cabellos negros y bigote peculiar.

Minerva salió del salón y Hermione la siguió mirando a Harry y a Ron con un ceño de total confusión. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos y el sonido de los zapatos contra la piedra era excesivamente sonoro. La joven mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

−Disculpe profesora, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero llevo una semana de atraso y realmente me gustaría ponerme al corriente. Creo que el ejemplo es indispensable para sostener el título de Premio Anual.

−Esto es más importante. Además con sus capacidades no habrá problema para adelantar clases de inicio de semestre. Sabrá que poco se ve esos días.

Ella caminaba rápido y Hermione supo que el asunto era grave.− ¿Algo le paso a mis padres?

−No, pero ellos están esperando para hablar con usted.

−Creo que no comprendo profesora.

−Ya lo verá−McGonagall se paró frente a la gárgola que daba al despacho del director y anunció−Pastel de limón.

La gran estatua comenzó a moverse y a dar paso a las escaleras de caracol por donde ambas subieron. Cuan fue la sorpresa de Hermione al entrar al hermoso cuarto lleno de retratos y curiosidades y ver a nada más y nada menos que a Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Si, definitivamente algo grave pasaba, el problema era que ella no recordaba alguna falta en la que hubiera incurrido.

−Buenos días−saludó la chica mirando a todos los presentes.

−Por favor siéntese señorita Granger. Como si fuera su casa−Dumbledore, que se encontraba sentado detrás de su basto escritorio le acercó un tazón− ¿Gusta un caramelo de leche? Son muggles, me los trajeron de regalo.

−Gracias señor−respondió tomando uno guardándolo dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. Sí algo estaba segura es que nada le pasaría por la garganta.

−Señorita Granger, he de comunicarle que antes de explicarle el motivo por la cual la he llamado, he notificado con sus padres para explicarles toda la situación. Los tengo conectados por Red Flu para que puedan dialogar después de haber concluido esta pequeña reunión.

− ¿De acuerdo...?− " _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_ Era lo único que su mente podía gritar.

− ¿Qué opinión tiene de las Veelas señorita Granger?

Hermione quedó callada frente a la pregunta viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Narcissa Malfoy que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado. Vestía un enterizo negro tallado de manga larga con escote retrato que se abría en su cintura como una falda drapeada asimétrica que le llegaba a las rodillas. Era el epítome de la elegancia.

−Bueno, son criaturas fascinantes. No hay mucho escrito sobre ellas pero su modo de encontrar a su pareja macho me parece interesante.

− ¿Y cuál es su opinión frente a las Veelas macho?

−Lo poco que he investigado sobre ellos, y es que de ese tema la información es casi nula, es que son seres increíbles. Son más seres que criaturas. Rara vez son vistos y son muy populares entre las mujeres. Particularmente me remito a mi sentido de lo sensible para expresar que su manera de conformar su familia es extremadamente noble y pura. Pocas veces se ve a un individuo trabajar y esforzase tanto por la persona que ama. Es decir por su pareja destinada.−Hermione tomó aire y prosiguió− Es por temas como este que mi meta es lograr trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en la División de Bestias.

Sí había algo que a ella le apasionaba eran las Criaturas Mágicas y como, desde un enfoque legal y práctico, se podía mejorar la condición de vida de cada ser. Seguir legados como el de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander y descubrir el trasfondo de la magia de las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el mundo. Luchar por sus derechos y deberes.

−Eso me parece lo adecuado−dijo al fin la mujer de cabello rubio con una mirada de ¿satisfacción?

−Disculpe señor, pero aun no comprendo el motivo de esta reunión.

−Seguro usted recordará el episodio de esta mañana durante el desayuno.

− ¿Con Malfoy?− _¡Oh! Dios..._ pensó Hermione rápidamente mientras sus neuronas hacían sinapsis rápidamente.−Él es una Veela.

No necesitaba realizar ningún tipo de pregunta, era una afirmación más que evidente. Y sí el comportamiento bestial del Slytherin había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para hacerlo reaccionar por instinto enfrente de todos, solo había una respuesta para agregar.−Encontró a su pareja.

Lucius Malfoy quién estuvo en silencio se sentó en el asiento estilo victoriano que estaba al lado de ella. McGonagall miró a Snape el cual estaba atento a la situación con total atención sin aparentar interés. Hablaban de su ahijado después de todo.

−La encontró a usted−sentenció el blondo viéndole de refilo por primera vez.

Hermione abrió la boca en forma de pequeña "O" tratando de emitir un sonido elocuente.−Esto es demente−fue lo único que pudo articular.

Buscó apoyo en su profesora la cuál le vio con resignación obvia, ni contar con el profesor de Pociones que tal vez poco le importaba ella. Con razón Dumbledore tan amablemente le había ofrecido caramelos para mitigar el golpe. Pues necesitaba al menos un castillo hecho de azúcar de algodón para sí quiera pensar que la noticia le cayera en gracia.

−Draco es una Veela y con ello su futuro y bienestar van ligados a su pareja y usted lo es. Es una situación delicada en la cual debo anteponer la vida él por encima de cualquier predilección que tenga yo sobre...temas específicos.

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. Que diplomático resultaba para no tocar el tema de la sangre. Poco sutil de su parte.

−Ustedes están pidiendo imposibles señores−contestó ella dirigiéndose a todos−están demeritando mi vida por debajo de la de él.

−Yo no le voy a pedir imposibles señorita Granger. En mí no está esa habilidad para rogar para alcanzar mis fines. Por el contrario prefiero valerme de otras herramientas.

− ¿Aun si involucran la vida de su hijo?

−Aún más si involucran la vida de mi hijo.

−Señor Malfoy en esta sala nadie es ajeno a la precaria, por no decir, prácticamente inexistente relación entre Malfoy y yo. Lo que usted, amablemente sugiere, es imposible.

Narcissa tomó aire de manera tan breve que hizo un ruidito como hipo. Lucius pudo oler su angustia y eso le dolía. Cualquier cosa que pasara con ella era peor que un fierro hirviendo para él.

−Como usted bien lo dice señorita, sugiero no comando. Para mí tampoco es motivo de algarabía saber que una bruja hija de muggles...

−Son muy orgullosos de su linaje puro. Lo sé−interrumpió ella altiva y con molestia.

−Sin embargo−continuó evitando así la intervención moralista de Dumbledore que quedo en el aire− sí quiero, al menos, que ese linaje continúe y es ahí donde usted se convierte en indispensable. Al contrario de lo que el común de la gente cree, una Veela macho no muere por el corazón roto. Pero sí queda asexual sí su pareja lo rechaza.

Hermione abrió los ojos imaginando cualquier tipo de posible castración mágica pasando saliva. Lucius carraspeó con la garganta golpeando de manera suave el suelo con su bastón de serpiente.−No es lo que se está imaginado. La Veela rechaza cualquier tipo de intimidad con una mujer. Una vez encuentra su pareja se niega a estar cerca a otra hembra. La estirpe muere con él después de varios años de soledad. Es conocida como "la muerte lenta".

Ese hombre era muy listo y manipulador. Todo un digno hijo de Slytherin. Ella no podía cargar con la muerte de alguien. Era algo que la superaba. ¿En verdad lo estaba pensando? Pero por supuesto, era el bienestar de otro ser humano que además era también una criatura. Ella siempre había tenido debilidad por ellas, Dobby, Grawpy y hasta Firenze. Pensó en Remus y rio para sus adentros.

−Lucius, esa es una carga que la señorita Granger ha de decidir por su cuenta. Las presiones e indirectas quedan por fuera de esta reunión. Quedan a lugar−sentención Dumbledore en tono neutro. No era de su agrado amenazas indirectas a sus alumnos.

−La vida de mi hijo no queda a lugar ni ahora ni nunca−intervino Narcissa agarrando el espaldar del asiento donde se encontraba su esposo.

−Narcissa−musitó Snape a modo de regaño. Las hermanas Black siempre habían sido muy cercanas a él y a veces el sentido de hermano mayor lo inundaba de forma fehaciente.

−Hay que dejar que el tiempo obre su magia.

− ¿Eso es todo?−preguntó la matriarca de los Malfoy ya fuera de cualquier sentido del decoro. Lucius llevó su mano derecha sobre la de ella que estaba fuertemente agarrada en el espaldar tratando de impregnarle su calma soltando feromonas.−Solo quiero salir de este colegio sabiendo que hay algún tipo de acuerdo en común... necesito algo.

Hermione le miró con mucha tristeza. Estaba realmente afectada y con sus ojos cerrados para protegerse de las miradas, como aquella que le estaba otorgando. La Premio Anual se giró para mirar a Dumbledore con mirada de resolución.

−Señor si me permite−habló con firmeza atrayendo las miradas de los Malfoy a ella.−Me gustaría darle tiempo al tiempo y determinar a partir de ahí el camino a seguir. Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer para mi felicidad y la seguridad de Malfoy. Lamento sí eso es insuficiente para usted señora−dijo Hermione mirando a Narcissa de manera muy honesta pero sin crueldad.

−Creo que puedo funcionar con eso−le respondió volviendo a su temple serio.

−Ahora solo falta un asunto por resolver−intervino Snape.−Hay una Veela furiosa en el aula en desuso del cuarto piso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione mantuvo la mano fuertemente agarrada al pomo de la puerta que daba al aula en desuso. Sí algo que ella abrazaba con potencia era su calidad de valentía como Gryffindor. Aunque ahora se ponía en duda. Muy claro había estipulado Lucius Malfoy al asegurarle que la única que podría calmar a Draco era ella. Ella y solo ella.

_"La pareja nunca debe temer frente a la Veela. Es el ser más importante para ella. Temerle no tiene sentido. Señorita Granger, usted se dará cuenta cuando este frente a él."_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Narcissa Malfoy cuando vio en ella su cara pálida al saber su tarea. No había nadie a su lado, no era seguro. De haber ido acompañada Malfoy podría despertar la criatura en su totalidad. Era como tener un hombre lobo trasformado corriendo por Hogwarts. Era mejor que no.

Sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápido, tal vez sí hubiese tenido tiempo de ir a la Biblioteca a investigar un poco más, podrías sentirse mucho más segura. Se sentía vulnerable ante una situación que era totalmente ajena. Y a ella le encantaba el control. Esto estaba fuera de su umbral de frustración. Le sudaba mucho la mano.

−Debí haber pedido que me suministraran información sobre las Veelas−dijo por lo bajo.

_"Hija, sea la decisión que tomes. Estamos apoyándote. Sea cual sea. Es una determinación y un camino que debes tomar por ti misma. Estamos hablando de tu futuro y felicidad. Creemos que no hay nadie más pertinente para decidir por el propio destino que la misma persona"._

La chica cerró los ojos recordando lo que le había dicho su madre momentos después de despachar a los Malfoy a su mansión. Las llamas rojas en la chimenea delineaban bien el rostro de Margaret Granger otorgándole a Hermione más perspectiva de la que creyó capaz con solo una llamada.

Giró de un solo movimiento la perilla y entró al salón cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de ella. Una Veela la veía arrodilla en el suelo con el vestigio físico de lo que alguna vez pudo ser Draco Malfoy.

− _Pareja−_ gruñó la criatura arremetiendo hacia ella.

** Continuará **


	4. Tres reglas para la Veela

No tuvo temor de ningún tipo. Era tan extraño. Era como si estuviese sedada frente a los más básicos instintos de supervivencia. Draco Malfoy la estaba abrazando con tanto afán y desesperación que había rasgado su túnica con sus garras. Ahora le colgaba de sus antebrazos. La tenía acunada mientras él se había recostado en una pared.

Había dejado de respirar con furia y de manera intermitente. La inhalación y exhalación eran pausadas y tranquilas. Mantenía su rostro, oculto por la cortina de cabello casi plata, enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Pareciera que se alimentara de su olor o eso le daba la sensación a ella. Al contrario de lo que había leído en cualquier texto o silabario mágico, ella no podía ver el _Glamur_ por ningún lado. No se sentía atraía, no se sentía perturbada, no se sentía motivada. En realidad no sentía nada. Salvo mucha incomodidad al estar en la misma posición sentada entre las piernas y brazos de Malfoy desde hacía ya casi media hora.

Sin embargo no dijo nada nada apenas entró al cuarto. Malfoy la había agarrado muy fuerte de los brazos refregando sus garras contra la tela. Había acercado su rostro hasta pegar su nariz a la cara de la Gryffindor para pasarla por parpados, frente, nariz, labios y mejillas. Ronroneaba como un gato extasiado refregando su rostro contra el de ella. Seguro impregnando sus feromonas para marcar territorio. Y aun así, Hermione permaneció quieta.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que él abría la boca y dos astas enmarcaban su perfecta dentadura. Colmillos de Veela. Y ni aun así ella sintió temor, Draco acercó su boca al cuello de ella sacando la lengua para lamer. Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione giró su cara para impedirle su acción. No quería llegar a esas confianzas con él. Pues ni siquiera eran buenos conocidos. Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido y él pareció entender.

Sin preguntarle la había tomado con delicadeza del antebrazo y la había acunado en su regazo. Eso había sido todo y así habían estado. Sin decir una sílaba escuchándose mutuamente la respiración. Fue suficiente para Hermione.

−Malfoy tenemos que hablar−murmuró bajo con su rostro en el pecho de él. Olía a talco y jabón de baño. Se imaginó de repente la sala de espera de un hospital.

− ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo Granger?

− ¿Qué parte de "hablar" es arruinarlo todo?

Draco Malfoy había vuelto a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo y raciocinio. Solo estar con ella obraba maravillas en él. Se sentía tan propio, tan empoderado de la situación. Se sentía fuerte, invencible, poderoso. Era como una droga y un "shot" de adrenalina instantáneo. El joven suspiró contra el cuello de ella y se fijó que ningún vello se erizaba. Por supuesto, ella era inmune a su _Glamur._ Y por supuesto, ellos no eran los mejores amigos tampoco. Un deje de pánico lo invadió lo que hizo abrazarla con más fuerza.

−No me voy a ir a ninguna parte−aseguró Hermione sin desidia−pero hay que hablar y me está costando respirar.

La Veela se negaba a soltarla. Era contra natura hacerlo. Pero sí quería pasar, al menos, más tiempo con ella, tenía que aflojar la cuerda roja imaginaria que la ataba a ella.−Mi mente me dice que lo que estás diciendo es completamente lógico pero también ridículamente estúpido a la vez.

−Puedo darme una idea.−respondió la chica.

Hermione esperó otorgándole el tiempo suficiente y efectivamente él hizo lo suyo. La soltó pero solo un poco aun manteniéndola abrazada. Ella se hizo hacia atrás por su cuenta quedando arrodillada frente a él pero aun entre sus piernas. Respiró profundamente sacudiendo su cabeza para ayudar a encajar de la mejor manera las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

Y le vio el rostro claramente por primera vez. Sus rasgos eran tan diferentes a cómo los recordaba. Su quijada era mucho más afilada y recta. Ya no era ovalada y con tiernas mejillas. Sus pómulos se notaban y hacían un dueto muy masculino con su nariz. Sus cejas eran rubias y densas. Sus pestañas largas y gruesas. Albergando un par de ojos grises metálicos que le miraban con tanta excitación que eso la perturbó. Podía leer en sus facciones que le costaba controlarse, que sin duda alguna la estaba imaginando sin un pedazo de ropa. De repente la posición en la que se encontraban la incomodó muchísimo.

−Nunca haría nada que te lastimara−dijo serio con el timbre de barítono de Veela.

−De eso no estoy tan segura−le contestó viéndole de manera fija y altiva sin demostrar temor.

−Tu puedes disimular mucho con tu tono de voz y posición recta pero hueles...−siseó por lo bajo cerrando sus ojos respirando lenta y sonoramente por la nariz−...estás incómoda. Es un olor muy encantador y provocativo. Además sí alguien debería estar precavido ese sería yo, tú me has golpeado ya ¿lo recuerdas Granger?

Hermione frunció la boca de una manera totalmente sarcástica mostrando una sonrisa de la misma característica−A veces hay tomar medidas desesperadas para hacer lo correcto.

−Eso es muy Slytherin de tu parte.

Hermione enrojeció ante el comentario mirándolo de mala manera.−Escucha, estoy al tanto de tu situación

−Nuestra−interrumpió apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas, mirando a la ventana tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Que difícil era, con sus respuestas corporales tan sinceras. Ese rojo de las mejillas era perturbador y delicioso. Toda ella olía a paraíso.

−Nuestra−repitió Hermione de mala gana contando hasta diez−Quiero establecer unas reglas a lo que sea que sea esta "eventualidad".−No podía describirla de otra manera. Relación no quería llamarla, eso era darle validez a algo que no estaba de acuerdo y en lo que no sentía.

−Escucho−se limitó a responder Draco aguantándose el dolor que su sangre Veela había comenzado a bombear.

−No soy tu novia o tu esposa y quiero que eso se respete. No soy ni siquiera tu amiga −bueno lo había dicho.

−Eso es evidente−musitó con un deje de gruñido.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente tragándose las palabras. Se quitó la túnica rasgada dejándola en el piso mientras seguía hablando.−Así que lo primero es dejar claro que no quiero besos, no quiero lamidas, no quiero abusos o acciones que yo no consienta. Simplemente eso está por fuera de discusión. Mínimas reglas de respeto.

¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Perdió el sentido del oído cuando esa endemoniada mujer se comenzó a quitar la túnica. Ahora en su uniforme gris, mundano para la mayoría, se veía tan exquisitamente dulce que solo quería poner sus manos sobre ella y acariciarla. Meter sus manos por debajo de ese saco y acariciar sobre la camisa de botones su cintura y subir hasta perderse en sus cumbres. Sus senos se veían majestuosos en ese saco. Protuberancias perfectas y grandes. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Granger había ocultado esos tesoros de manera tan perfecta? Draco se relamió los labios proyectando un calor de su cuerpo que Hermione percató al instante.

Era cálido y placentero. La relajaba y su ira disminuía. ¿Era ese el efecto que Lucius Malfoy provocaba en su esposa cuando había colocado su mano sobre la de ella?

−No hagas eso−le reprendió la Gryffindor cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse−No manipules mis emociones a tu antojo.

−Afecto tu estado de ánimo. Nada más. No lo hago a propósito. Es como estar en modo automático. Hay mucho aun que desconozco de mí mismo.−susurró acercándose al cuello de ella para olerlo. El cabello estaba recogido y eso le permitía disfrutar mejor de ese olor a manzana verde. En cambio el olor de chocolate venía de otras partes más abajo. Aquellas ocultas por su falda larga que cubría sus rodillas. Una erección dolorosa se pronunció en él y supo que tenía que controlarse como fuera. Como fuera posible y necesario.

−Reglas−susurró ella con tono firme.

−No estoy besando−contestó ronco−ni lamiendo o abusando.

−Ya que tenemos claro lo primero, sigamos con lo segundo. Esto tiene que permanecer en secreto.

−Eso es más que evidente Granger−dijo en tono burlón separándose de ella para recargar de nuevo la cabeza en la pared.

−Sé que estar con alguien de mi "condición" no es amaneo para ti. Tampoco lo es para mí.

−Sí con tu retórica poco diplomática quieres insinuar que me daría vergüenza por tu sangre estás tan equivocada que me causas risa.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin creer una palabra.

−Mira Granger, sí te haces llamar "La Bruja más inteligente de nuestra era" sabrás que para una Veela la pareja lo es todo. No quiero entrar más en detalle con eso.

Le costaba. A Draco Malfoy le costaba admitir la situación y aún más, ser tierno con ella. Era normal y se lo agradecía, no encontraba satisfactorio entrar al terreno de la cursilería sintiendo ese desdén por él. Era un hombre autócrata que no pasaba de dar órdenes a quién se le atravesara. Durante sus años en Hogwarts jamás había visto en él, un tinte de afecto para con nadie. Ni siquiera para sus conquistas. Porque eso eran, citas de llamado sexual que no duraban más de una hora. Era una verdad por todos conocida y una de las que a él le gustaba jactarse cuando era aún más joven.

−Lo decía por el peligro que es para ti revelar tu procedencia de criatura mágica.−contraatacó mentirosa guardándose el estado de juicio para ella. Prometió a sí misma comenzar a madurar ese aspecto de su personalidad.

− ¿Lo tercero?−preguntó sin tono rasposo o con un gruñido detrás. La Veela estaba volviendo a apaciguarse por completo.

−Demos tiempo al tiempo. Tómalo como quieras. Yo aún soy muy joven, quiero terminar Hogwarts. Seguir estudiando, conocer el mundo, conocer personas. Tiempo al tiempo Malfoy.

−Tiempo es lo que me sobra−musitó riéndose de ella. Ella no terminó de entender el porqué de su risa.

Necesitaba investigar mucho sobre las Veelas. Cómo fuera. La biblioteca la llamaba como sí su vida dependiera de ello. El posible control de la situación dependía de la información que tuviera.

El Slytherin cerró sus ojos y con cada inhalación que hizo el largo cabello casi plata volvió a tomar su esplendor rubio. Cada vez más corto, hasta quedar arriba de sus mejillas. Hermione estaba embrujaba viendo el proceso de transformación. Era un espectáculo estéticamente impresionante. Eran pocas las personas que tenían el privilegio de tener a una Veela macho enfrente de ellos. Incluso era más raro verlo en su estado más vulnerable y todo gracias al poder que tenía como pareja de la criatura. Eso era algo de lo que ella estaba totalmente consciente.

Vio como movió las mandíbulas como acomodando la mordida. Los colmillos desaparecieron al igual que sus garras. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se relajaron dejando de estirar la camisa. Ahora se veía como un rebelde de un grupo punk con la ropa roída y rota, la mirada seductora y aire de "chico malo", la receta perfecta para atraer a tantas féminas.

Hermione se paró dispuesta a irse cuando Draco la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad viéndola aun desde abajo. Con su pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de ella viendo sus delicados dedos finos y uñas pintadas color azul. Nunca se había percatado de eso hasta ahora.

−Hay un favor que tengo que pedir−Draco bajo la mirada al piso pasando fuertemente saliva. Se notaba que le estaba costando mucho trabajo decir esas palabras−no permitas que un hombre te toque.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos dispuesta a gritarle por semejante idiotez−Eso es algo que no voy a poder cumplir.

−Lo sé, por eso pido el favor...y yo no pido favores Granger. Pero me lastima. A mi Veela la lastima y es un dolor que no estoy dispuesto a soportar.

La joven se quitó del agarre de mala manera yéndose furiosa. Era un ególatra, narcisista que esperaba maravillas de ella sin poner de su parte. Estúpido hurón.

−Deja de chantajearme por cada maldita cosa Malfoy. Busca un diccionario y busca la palabra "empatía".

Sin más abandonó el aula en desuso dejando a un cansado rubio sentado en el piso y su túnica desgarrada de Gryffindor con su placa de Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y tú túnica? ¿Para qué te quería McGonagall?

Hermione rodó los ojos como respuesta sentándose en el mismo puesto en el cuál se había sentado durante los anteriores seis años en el salón de Transfiguración.

− ¿Me pasan mi mochila por favor?

Harry le pasó a su amiga viéndole con intriga, ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos relajados dándole a entender en su propio lenguaje que no tenía por qué temer algo.

−Deberes de Premio Anual. Como no habíamos tenido tiempo de poner al día todo lo debido, necesitaba ponerme al corriente. La túnica la olvidé en el baño.

− ¿Segura?−volvió a preguntar Ron. El tono era inquisidor y con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

−Si Ron, estoy segura−respondió cansada.

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado la túnica? Maldito Malfoy. Maldito con su problema, maldito porque el problema también era de ella, maldito porque seguía siendo manipulador a pesar de lo terrible de las circunstancias. Y maldito por ocupar de ahora en adelante la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

−Es Malfoy.

Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida y asustada, pero era Harry refiriéndose al Slytherin que entraba al aula con su porte impecable y uniforme pulcro. No había rastros del episodio anterior. Total control sobre él mismo, como siempre solía mostrar al exterior.

Los alumnos de séptimo voltearon a mirar al joven rubio entrar y los murmullos comenzaron de inmediato. Aspecto que no molestaba al directo involucrado porque parecía pasar de estos. Se sentó en su misma mesa de siempre al lado de Theodore Nott.

−Entonces ¿vieron el silabario para este año? Es realmente fascinante−comentó Hermione quitándole atención a la llegada de Draco.

− ¿A quién le interesa eso Hermione? En serio, el hurón gritando y siendo llevado por Dumbledore y Snape ¿y tú solo piensas en lo que vamos a ver este año?

La castaña encogió los hombros en actitud obvia−Esto es mucho más importante e interesante.

−Pero...

−Varitas en escritorios, pergamino de 30 centímetros y pluma.−Inició Minerva parándose de su asiento yendo a la mitad del aula.−Señor Malfoy, espero se encuentre mejor.

−Mucho mejor−respondió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona la cual estaba directamente hecha para Hermione. Sin embargo ella permanecía mirando al frente. No quería ni verle un ápice del rostro.

− ¿Qué le paso?−preguntó Ron casi con una hernia en tono bajo a sus amigos.

−Silencio señor Weasley. La vida privada de cada uno es exactamente eso.−McGonagall ajustó los lentes y sacó su varita.−Comencemos la lección.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Deja de mirarla−musitó Theo el cual estaba frente a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.

−No la estoy mirando.

−Claro, me miras a mí. Muchas gracias, me siento tan halagado, pero a mí los hombres no me van. Y mucho menos tú.

Draco entrecerró los ojos viéndole a él.− ¿Podrías no decir cosas de esas en público? ¿Y quién dice que estaba mirando a alguien?

Nott alzó la ceja izquierda−Tu lo acabas de decir. En Transfiguración no pude llegar al _qu'est−ce que_ del asunto... pero puedo darme una idea. ¿Está bien sí salimos a hablar? Claro, a menos que puedas. Porque si no puedes también lo entendería−dijo volteando a ver a la mesa Gryffindor.

La hermosa princesa Premio Anual de Gryffindor se encontraba leyendo un texto totalmente ensimismada en él. Los lentes de marco negro se le resbalaban a la punta de la nariz. ¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía anteojos? Con su cabello recogido en un moño atrás y mechones despeinados enmarcando su rostro. En verdad parecía la fantasía voyerista de cualquier fetichista obsesionado con la "estudiante traviesa".

Draco Malfoy pasaba saliva con tanta dificultad que le dolía. Como odiaba ser Veela. Hasta el momento en que descubrió que ella era su pareja, todo había sido un maldito lecho de rosas. Chicas iban y venían. En todos los sabores y colores. Ahora que lo recordaba le entraba una ola de asco que lo hizo regurgitar un poco.

−No quiero irme pero necesito irme. Necesito aire−musitó acongojado refregando su rostro. La compostura la estaba perdiendo entre más la miraba y la olía.

−Ponte tu pañuelo.

−Eso ya no sirve. Solo puedo olerla a ella. Solo me interesa olerla a ella. Esto es una mierda.

− ¿Qué no mirabas a nadie?

−Cállate.

Theo rio por lo bajo y se paró de la banca−Anda, vamos. Te aseguro que no nos tardaremos. Tenemos Aritmancia y solo somos seis personas en esa clase.

Malfoy rio con tanto gusto que más de una chica volteó a verlo quedando hipnotizadas al instante. En verdad era toda una experiencia contemplarlo. Irradiaba encanto y sensualidad. El príncipe de Slytherin era pura erótica.

Varias fueron las miradas y suspiros que se escucharon cuando ambos Slytherins salieron del Gran Comedor. Draco no tenía que voltear a mirar a su pareja para saber que lo observaba. Era suya después de todo. Él siempre tenía lo que quería y a ella la necesitaba. Tan simple como eso. Eso le dio un sentimiento de posesión muy estimulante que hizo en él que el _Glamur "_ brillara" aún más.

−En verdad no sé qué se está echando o sí está embrujando con encantamientos no verbales, pero me atrae mucho Malfoy. Es en serio, me lo comería en un armario sin pena ni gloria.

Hermione volteó a mirar a su lado derecho mientras Parvati Patil se mordía el labio inferior y seguía al joven Veela con la mirada. Cosa que más de una hacía, por no decir que todas. Para la castaña era ver una película en la cual ella no tenía ninguna participación pero era la estrella principal. Le parecía casi que imposible ver las reacciones de todos experimentando los cambios hormonales que producía la Veela sin proponérselo.

La Premio Anual vio su reloj de pulso notando que faltaban quince minutos para entrar a la siguiente clase. Tomó su pequeño libro y se levantó del banco.

− ¿A dónde vas?−preguntó Ron con comida en la boca.

−Biblioteca−respondió ella sin dar más explicaciones a sus dos mejores amigos quienes la vieron hasta que se perdió de vista al igual que hicieron las mujeres pero con Draco Malfoy.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de su sala común de Premio Anual. Con el permiso firmado de puño y letra del mismísimo director Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger había retirado de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca material que pudiera sacarla de todas sus dudas existenciales, que hasta hace unas 4 horas aproximadamente no tenía.

Eran tan pocos los textos. Alcanzó a tomar unos 5 volúmenes y de grosor deplorable. Parecían más folletos informativos de centro de atención de salud que libros antiguos de Hogwarts. Hizo una mezcla de arrastre con ellas viendo al fuego que danzaba en la chimenea.

Estaba sin zapatos y sin suéter. Cabello recogido y lentes puestos. Ella jamás había tenido problemas de visión, pero fue hasta ese verano que dolores de cabeza frecuentes y ojos rojos dieron una alerta que sus padres no pasaron por alto. No le molestaban, de hecho le gustaban bastante, creía que hacía un par muy acorde con su amor por la lectura.

Hermione vio los pergaminos totalmente llenos con su caligrafía pulcra. Media docena de libros regados abiertos en páginas y varias grageas de todos los sabores regadas alrededor. Ella era una chica altamente desordenada. Un aspecto que contrastaba mucho con el orden de su mente y estructura de ideas. De pequeña siempre había sido metódica y pulcra hasta el hastío. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo en ella, menos daba importancia a cosas así. Prefería detallar en aspectos mucho más interesantes y substanciales que sí merecían toda su holística.

Ese día había sido pesado, no había tenido hora de descanso. Después de almuerzo, asistió a clase de Aritmancia donde fue trabajo en parejas. Para su sorpresa, Theodore Nott se había comportado como el perfecto compañero. No era muchos en ese salón y Hermione sentía la intensa aura de Draco abrazándola como si tuviera alas propias. Era sofocante y pesada. Se encontraba justo detrás de ella y el Slytherin de cabello negro.

Para su sorpresa Nott se mantuvo al margen en términos de espacio. Era como si una barrera invisible los separara, pues siempre que ella cruzaba su mano para tomar materiales de su lado de la mesa, éste se apartaba hacia atrás como si ella tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad. Su mirada permanecía serena pero su actitud trasmitía otra cosa totalmente diferente. Era miedo, aprensión y diversión. Todo extrañamente mezclado.

La clase pasó sin mayores sobresaltos y antes de retirarse, ella y Draco quedaron solos. No le temía y tampoco le causaba ansiedad estar a su lado sin ningún testigo. Las reglas ya habían quedado lo suficientemente claras. Pese a todo pronóstico, él solo se inclinó cerca de su rostro y con su dedo índice limpió un rastro de goma de borrar que tenía en su mejilla. Sin sonrisas o miradas dulces de parte de él. Tan solo respiró muy hondo cerca a ella y un rastro de rubor surcó sus mejillas masculinas. Tan rápido como inició terminó. No le dio tiempo de pensar dos veces en la manifestación de cariño. Eso sí la había dejado desconcertada.

Luego terminó el día con Runas Antiguas y con los mismos integrantes de Aritmancia. Clases que no compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales le hacían muchísima falta. Extrañaba sus bromas, sus comentarios y su compañía en general. Ahora la rodeaba un ambiente posesivo, frenético y agresivo. Maldita Veela. Así no estuviesen cercanos físicamente podía sentir cómo él tenía la capacidad de verla de una forma tan directa que se sentía desnuda. Siempre terminaba por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para cubrir algo que realmente no tenía por qué cubrir.

Una vez en la comida decidió escabullirse de la mirada plateada e irse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde había cenado con Ron y Harry en la privacidad de una sala desocupada. Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, así que como bienvenida decidieron sorprenderla con una cena privada con algunos de sus platos favoritos y mucha cerveza de mantequilla. Había sido mágico y encantador. Ellos siempre tenían esos detalles con ella que le hacían sentir calor en su corazón. Eran como un par de hermanos. Con sus atenciones, sus palabras y sus cuidados. Hasta le había alcanzado el tiempo para entregarle los obsequios que había traído para ellos. Dos relojes, uno rojo para ron con el escudo grabado de los Chudley Cannons y para Harry uno azul rey con el escudo de los Falmouth Falcons; los equipos favoritos de Quidditch de cada uno.

Ron había enrojecido hasta sus cabellos pasándose una mano por ellos como siempre solía hacerlo cuando las palabras no encontraban una salida de su boca. Harry era de actuar mucho más confiado y directo. Tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y beso sus nudillos. Ron no vio nada de peculiar en la acción pero Hermione sí pudo sentir como él abrió un poco la boca para apresarlos en una caricia larga y prologada. Ella no dijo mayor cosa y enterró sus presentimientos en lo profundo del cerebro.

Entonces fue cuando recordó "el favor nada favor" que le había solicitado Draco. Hermione quitó su mano riendo respondiéndoles que sus regalos no habían sido cosa del otro mundo.

Ahora en la soledad de la Sala Común no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Maldito Malfoy. Había leído cada uno de los textos sacados de la Sección Prohibida y las cosas ahí escritas era minias. La Gryffindor miró su reloj de pulso.

12:45

Era muy tarde y el infame Príncipe de las serpientes no aparecía. No habían podido tener la primera reunión de prefectos gracias a su ausencia y por ende las rondas comenzaban hasta esa semana. Le preocupaba la seguridad de los otros, era la verdad. Sabía que sí Malfoy le había solicitado eso era por una razón y no por un capricho de novio enamorado. No había campo para eso y la respuesta era porque no lo eran. No estaban enamorados ni tampoco lo estarían jamás. Y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione brincó sobre su asiento y le vio entrar con la túnica y saco en brazos. La camisa totalmente hecha añicos.

− ¿Qué te paso?−preguntó seriamente interesada. Podía ver sangre en ella.

−Clases para el control del manejo de la ira−respondió acercándose a la chimenea donde se dejó caer al piso para sentarse en mariposa recostándose en el sofá donde ella estaba sentada.− ¿Sabes Granger? Cuando te pedí ese mínimo favor de no dejarte tocar por otros hombres lo decía en serio. No lo hago por maldito gusto−dijo al final elevando el tono de la voz.

−Fue un agradecimiento por un obsequio−respondió seria llevando su mano a su pecho y cogiéndola con la otra.

− ¡Deja de ser tan idiota mujer! Me duele, físicamente me hieres por ser mi pareja. Cuando te tocan me lastima de manera literal Tú no tienes idea cómo funciona esto y solo me haces daño. Tampoco es que te importe pero creí que la misericordia era algo que había nacido contigo−sin decir una palabra más se paró furioso para subir a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo que hizo descolgar dos cuadros de la sala.

Hermione fue a recogerlos de inmediato pidiendo perdón a las pinturas que se quejaban con justa razón.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Era tan difícil estar en su cuerpo desde que había encontrado a su pareja. Draco estaba encerrado en el baño con seguros mágicos bien puestos en ambas puertas y encantamiento para insonorizar.

No quería que ella entrara pero al mismo tiempo sí quería que lo hiciera. Era una maldita sensación bipolar que lo estaba desgarrando en dos. Estaba tan confuso y obsesionado por ella. No le agradaba pero le fascinaba al punto de tocar su miembro y apretarlo con firmeza con solo evocar su imagen... y su aroma.

Salazar era muy injusto con él. Ese baño olía muchísimo a ella. Draco se acercó al buró que la joven disponía para sus menesteres personales y encontró una toalla para secarse de color púrpura. Con temblor en la mano, Draco la tomó para llevársela a su rostro. Era un éxtasis, mejor que cualquier encantamiento o poción de Amortentia. Noqueado por las sensaciones trastabilló para atrás cayendo sentado en el suelo de baldosa blanco. Hundió más su rostro y respiró rápidamente para agarrar todo el olor que el pedazo de tela le podía dar. Se sentía tan idiota y con tanta vergüenza. Pero en verdad no le importaba, ella no podía verlo.

Sacó su lengua y la paso por la toalla degustando pobremente cómo sabría ella. Su erección estaba luchando por salir de su pantalón. Le dolía mucho. Estaba muy apretado. Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de él junto con su bóxer largo negro y el pedazo de camisa manchada con sangre que le quedaba.

Había estado en el Bosque Prohibido dándose contra árboles, contra el suelo y hasta rasgándose así mismo por la horrible sensación que le había atacado cuando se encontraba en el Gran Comedor en plena comida. Era una sensación agónica. Alguien estaba tocando a su pareja y de manera pasional. Que dolor llegaba a su corazón. Lo desgarraba a punto de C _ruciatus_. Tuvo que salir rápidamente siendo seguido por Nott quién lo había perdido de vista a la salida del castillo.

Y sus heridas autoinflingidas desaparecieron al cabo de un rato cuando él se las lamió como un gato acicalándose. Fue un instinto natural que había surgido en él de lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Su saliva había aliviado cualquier dolor y había cicatrizado de manera esplendorosa y mágica. Ni un vestigio de violencia en su cuerpo había quedado.

Ahora le suscitaban a él otras cosas. Era la ira por la falta de compromiso de ella. Era la frustración por no amarla cómo él quería amar. Porque de una manera muy retorcida, primitiva y animal, en efecto la amaba, pero él quería más. Siempre más. Algo mucho más real y consensuado. Algo construido por dos y no porque el psicópata de su antepasado hubiese cometidos crímenes y masacres contra criaturas mágicas. No había estado con una mujer desde hace días y eso lo tenía en un limbo peligroso. Su Veela quería aparearse con su pareja y marcarla como suya.

Esa palabra hizo mella en Malfoy abriendo el grifo de la ducha a una temperatura cálida. "Aparearse", hasta eso era crudo. No era sexo si quiera. Era tan animal. Odiaba profundamente eso. Y ahora tenía la toalla de Granger en su mano y el agua caía sobre su cuerpo perfecto. Sobre sus abdominales marcados, sus pectorales y espalda anchos. Tomó la tela y la frotó por encima de su muslo derecho y se imaginó que era la mano de ella haciéndolo. Proporcionándole caricias prohibidas mientras su cabello era empapado por el agua caliente. El vaho envolvía su rostro pero podía distinguir sus mejillas rojas al estar de rodillas frente a él.

Draco siguió subiendo su mano y su imaginación volaba. Cerró los ojos con éxtasis cuando tomó su erección con la toalla. Tuvo que poner la mano izquierda en la pared de la ducha para sostenerse. Sus colmillos se pronunciaron y el cabello comenzó a crecer pero solo un poco. El gruñido de la Veela se manifestó en sus jadeos incontrolados. Y su mano comenzó a realizar magia sobre él. Agarró su miembro entre la toalla morada y en movimientos ascendentes y decentes comenzó a bombear su orgasmo. Imaginaba a Granger en lugar mientras acercaba su pequeña boquita rosada y la abría para lamer la punta de su masculinidad la cual goteaba su líquido blanco. Ella sonreía y se relamía los labios deleitándose con el sabor.

Y su mano comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido, no podía soportarlo más. Eran demasiadas sensaciones en él. Cerró su puño izquierdo gruñendo terriblemente aquejado, masturbándose rápidamente e imaginando finalmente a Granger desnuda metiendo su falo hasta donde podía llegar dentro de su garganta. Eyaculó de manera extrema en la toalla que lo había envuelto durante su ensueño.

Había sido como marcarla simbólica e indirectamente. Eso le ayudó a sentirse mejor. Esa toalla nunca volvió a su lugar de origen.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Pasa Granger.

Hermione llevaba un pijama que no lo era en absoluto. Eran unos pantalones anchos y largos que llegaban a cubrir la mitad de sus pies, que seguro los podía pisar, y un suéter absolutamente gigante que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y ocultaba por completo cualquier forma femenina. Y aun así le parecía sensual, podía imaginar metiendo sus manos por debajo de ese saco tocándola y pellizcando sus pezones, posiblemente de color rosado oscuro. Nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

−Malfoy tenemos que hablar.−dijo ella entrando al cuarto de él.

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio sin camisa y con unos pantalones de algodón grises con el cabello mojado. Hermione miró al suelo tratando de no mirarlo. Ella no era de piedra. Quería pero no lo era. Le daba malestar ser tan débil de carne. Estúpidos estrógenos. Por supuesto que había visto pechos de hombres desnudos... Harry y Ron era un ejemplo. Hasta Neville, Dean y Seamus. Viktor por Morgana. Pero lo que tenía enfrente realmente era una digna representación de cualquier sueño húmedo de alguien que apreciase la belleza y la sensualidad.

−Esa es tu frase favorita Granger−respondió él muy complacido por el olor que emanaba ella. Le gustaba lo que veía y eso por supuesto, solo podía subir su ego y sentirse complacido. Al menos no le era tan indiferente y con eso se podía trabajar. De repente el mal humor que tenía con ella había disminuido un poco.

−He repasado de principio a fin los textos sobre Veelas macho en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y no he encontrado nada que valga la pena, al menos para mí.

− ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

Hermione le miró desde el umbral de la puerta−Me siento más segura acá.

− ¿Más segura de ti o de mí?

−Deja de hablar estupideces Malfoy−respondió de mal humor entrando a la habitación y sentándose en el borde de la cama quedando frente a él.

−Muy Gryffindor de tu parte.

−Eso es porque lo soy, ahora a lo que nos atañe.

El Slytherin sonrió socarronamente levantándose para ir a su cama pasando por el lado de Hermione la cual decidió mirar a la alfombra negra que había en el piso. Tenía que luchar por no sonrojarse al verlo semidesnudo. Odiaba ser tan mojigata. En verdad que odiaba serlo en estos momentos. Toda una virgen.

−El Diario de las Veelas.

Hermione recibió el pesado libro que Draco le ofrecía. Lo agarró con las dos manos casi resbalándose de ellas.

−Ahora Granger, hablemos.

Hermione le miro mientras él se volvía a sentar en la silla de su escritorio y cruzaba la pierna izquierda dejando el tobillo sobre la rodilla derecha y sus manos se juntaban para verla como a un conejo en guarida de lobo.

** Continuará **


	5. El Cortejo

Hermione bajó la pluma que estaba usando para escribir los nuevos horarios de rondas para prefectos encerrada en su habitación a la hora del desayuno. Uno de los elfos de la cocina había sido muy gentil de llevarle unos bollos de crema pastelera caliente y una infusión de yerbabuena y menta a su cuarto. No tenía mucho tiempo para gastar y seguro que esos minutos del día los hubiese perdido escuchando las ocurrencias de sus amigos.

Era martes y eso significaba reunión de prefectos a las ocho de la mañana. Malfoy le había pasado un bosquejo de un horario que había hecho anteriormente. Así que solo fue ajustar un poco las horas de días festivos y tendría todo organizado para un mes.

Acomodó sus lentes negros con su dedo índice para ir a su espejo y ver su reflejo. Llevó su manga derecha a la nariz donde la olió profundamente. En verdad que no sentía nada, solo detectaba el detergente para ropa. Pero a Malfoy le parecía toda ella un éxtasis al sentido del olfato. Pasó saliva muy nerviosa sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento. Le daba mucha vergüenza su situación. Ella que apenas y había tenido un beso superficial con un chico, nunca había experimentado la dicha de los placeres lascivos.

Hermione trenzó su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura dejando un poco de fleco por delante. Untó brillo vainilla en sus labios y un poco de perfume atrás de sus orejas, muñecas y en el nacimiento de sus senos. Aún podía escuchar a Ginny decirle "por si acaso". Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose hermosa de repente al verse tan deseada por Draco Malfoy. Era como tener el poder de algo intangible pero muy real. Se dio una última mirada al espejo viendo que su uniforme estuviese pulcro y giró la vista a la túnica Gryffindor que yacía colgada en la parte trasera de su puerta.

La chica suspiró largamente recordando la conversación que hace unas pocas horas había sostenido con la Veela.

_Había dos tazas de té humeante encima de una mesita redonda baja entre Hermione y Draco. La charla se había extendido ya hasta las dos de la mañana pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener sueño. El infame diario estaba al lado de las piernas de Hermione viéndole provocativamente. No veía el momento de enfrascarse en una provechosa lectura para saciar su curiosidad._

_La tertulia no había comenzado de la manera más cordial pero entre más pasaron los minutos el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para no contestar con sarcasmos y malos gestos faciales._

_−Cuando una Veela macho encuentra su pareja inicia una etapa llamada "El Cortejo". Y es el periodo de tiempo donde la Veela marca y tiene una unión sólida y para siempre con su pareja. Es por eso que cuando ella se deja manosear de cualquier imbécil le causa dolor a la criatura._

_−Es decir a ti. Deja de hablar en tercer persona es extraño.−Hermione volvió a tomar un poco más de té escuchando atentamente lo que explicaba Malfoy quién no se había puesto aun camisa y al parecer, tampoco le importaba, y a ella tampoco._

_−El Cortejo comienza con la etapa de conquista por parte de la Veela. Nosotros tenemos Glamur pero a nuestras parejas no les afecta. Y eso es una medida de prevención natural y es uno de los indicios clave que nos indican que esa mujer es, en efecto, nuestra compañera._

_− ¿Prevención natural?_

_Draco tomó té esta vez aprovechando la interrupción de ella.−El lazo de una Veela es una unión puramente de amor y entrega. No algo banal atraído por efecto de Glamur. Esto es lo que permite a la pareja estar segura que al entregarse sea de verdad y no impulsada por algún tipo de magia._

_Ahora entendía, por eso ella no encontraba nada extraordinario en él. No cómo lo estaban percibiendo los otros. Para ella, Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Y con ello una cantidad de defectos que era innumerables para contar. Su corazón no latía rápido, no le quería cerca y tampoco le interesaba particularmente. Sin embargo, toda la situación en sí le atraía muchísimo. Era su lado racional el que la llevaba a seguir indagando sobre el tema. Un tema de por sí, poco conocido, y extraordinariamente complejo. Eso, para su pesar, la estaba acercando cada vez más al Slytherin que tenía enfrente. Y él lo sabía y lo estaba usando contra ella y a favor de él._

_−Una vez la conquista ha sido exitosa ¿qué pasa luego?−preguntó Hermione tomando la punta de los dedos de sus pies con sus manos. Tenía mucho frío._

_−Viene la marca._

_−Como una pieza de ganado._

_−Cómo un acto de lealtad−corrigió el rubio parándose del asiento yendo al gran ventanal que permanecía cerrado._

_La luz de la luna se filtraba por el vidrio bañando al joven con una gracia tal que Hermione estaba hipnotizada viendo su espalda. Era tan armónico y perfecto. Omoplatos del tamaño indicado y una cintura angosta. Para nada como la de ella que era más bien ancha y un poco rellena. O eso siempre había pensado. Él era lo opuesto. Era como ver a un vampiro, eternamente hermoso, hermoso hasta las lágrimas. Cualquiera se conmovería con la imagen que ella tenía enfrente._

_−Para una Veela, su pareja es lo más importante de su vida, pues representa la familia. Su núcleo estable y la fuente de su tranquilidad y felicidad. Es lo que asegura que su estirpe continúe. ¿Hablo sin sentido?−le preguntó sin verla a mirar._

_−Entiendo−fue lo único que ella respondió. Y en verdad lo hacía, culturalmente era respetable, de tradiciones también. Aunque ella aún era muy joven para pensar en querer ser madre, era algo de común respeto que comprendía perfectamente.− ¿Cómo se genera la marca?_

_Malfoy volteó a mirarla sobre el hombre haciendo que su cabello enmarcara su rostro.−Granger, estas palabras que están siendo dichas acá, no pueden salir de nosotros._

_−Eso lo sé._

_−Eso implica que tampoco puedes contarle a tu precioso y "Perfecto Potter" y a su "Fiel Escudero Weasley"._

_Hermione frunció el ceño ante los motes de sus dos mejores amigos.−No los llames así y no me digas qué o no hacer. Eso realmente me molesta._

_−Pero yo también exijo respeto por los de nuestra clase. Granger tu puedes ser mi pareja pero aun no somos nada. No hay ni confianza, y el respeto hacia la privacidad del otro es lo único que nos queda._

_−Te concedo eso−respondió enseguida afirmando con la cabeza. Ella era toda una dama y una dama con honestidad intachable.−Prosigue._

_Draco se acercó entonces a Hermione a pasos lentos como acechando. Sin embargo ella no se movió ni un poco, no le daría el control o la satisfacción de poder manejar sus emociones o reacciones corporales._

_Entonces él llevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo puso en el hombro izquierdo de la Gryffindor y lo arrastró presionando hasta el punto encima de su corazón justo encima de su seno. Lo hundió un poco sintiendo sus grandes y mullidos atributos. La tela del suéter se presionaba como si estuviese apretando sobre una almohada._

_−En este mismo punto. La marca la hago con mis colmillos. Mordiendo con hambre inyectando mi veneno en ti. Así eres mía y ninguna Veela macho podría reclamarte como suya._

_Todo lo que salía de la boca de él era como un juego de seducción. Que martirio. Ese juego no era para ella pues no lo sabía jugar y había demasiada historia entre los dos. Se aventuró sin dejar de mirarlo directamente.−Leí que la pareja también marca a la Veela pero no especifica cómo._

_Draco sonrió maléficamente y dejó de presionar su pecho para llevar su índice de nuevo camino arriba sin despegarlo del cuerpo de Hermione hasta sus labios, donde lo refregó suavemente.−Yo bebo de tu sangre justo de este lugar._

_−El trayecto lo pudiste haber evitado−se sinceró respirando rápido y profundo conteniendo la rabia que bullía de ella. Eso le pareció a él muy divertido. De un manotón quitó la mano masculina de su cara._

_−Y ni aun así lo evitaste. ¿Sabes Granger? debajo de toda esa mojigatería tuya que me encanta, creo que disfrutas que te toque y que te desee como lo hago._

_−No voy a dignificar ese comentario con una respuesta.−Argumentó muerta de la histeria parándose para irse de ese lugar._

_Draco la alcanzó rápidamente y puso el libro delante de ella en mitad de su mirada marrón y la puerta aun cerrada. Él se encontraba detrás atrapándola con ambos brazos._

_−Un préstamo. Solo puedes leer unas cuantas hojas, el resto está oculto bajo magia Malfoy para que ningún chismoso vea más allá.−le susurró en el oído. Vio con atención que ningún vello de su piel se erizaba. Trabajar a su compañera Premio Anual iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado._

_Hermione tomó el libro de mala gana llevándoselo a su pecho y dispuesta a irse.− ¿Sabes otra cosa Granger? Saber que eres virgen y que ningún hombre te va a tocar a excepción de mí, es una idea que me excita mucho. No te diría las cosas que me produce eso porque esas mejillas tan rojas y ese aroma picante que estas emanando me advierten que no te moleste más. Pero es interesante saber que ambos lo pensamos._

_Se giró resuelta a regalarle un puño en toda la cara cuando su túnica la envolvió por completo. Él se la había colocado sobre sus hombros antes de retirarse bien lejos de su alcance y volver a sentarse en su escritorio. Estaba como nueva, sin un hilo despelucado, con la placa de Premio Anual brillando en la solapa y la insignia de Gryffindor al otro lado._

_−Siempre es placentero hablar contigo Granger. Nos vemos dentro de unas horas en la reunión con los prefectos._

_Ella solo exhaló furiosa y se fue sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

La joven tomó su túnica del gancho, perfectamente planchada y se la colocó terminando así de arreglarse para un nuevo día. Rezó internamente para que ese martes pasara rápidamente sin emociones dignas de una montaña rusa por el bienestar y tranquilidad de su corazón.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Los viernes? ¿Pero por qué los viernes?

−Fue un consenso entre todos Ron, deja de gritar.

−Si esto iba a pasar, hubiese seguido como prefecto de séptimo.

−Tú mismo fuiste el que demitió del puesto por tus prácticas de Quidditch al ser el último año. Además alegaste que no querías hacer la introducción a los nuevos de quinto año. Dean lo hace muy bien y no se queja como tú. No hagas más berrinche. Es insoportable Ronald.

Ron y Hermione iban juntos a clase de Herbología atrayendo la atención de cualquiera que pasara por su lado. Caminaban fuera, en los terrenos, antes de entrar a los invernaderos destinados para los cursos avanzados. El alto pelirrojo aleteaba con sus manos para hacer énfasis en su punto. Su mejor amiga y prospecto de novia tenía sus rondas en el castillo junto a un rubio oxigenado de Slytherin todos los viernes por la noche hasta la madrugada.

−Tú eres la Premio Anual, anula ese turno o cambia de pareja para las rondas.

En verdad sonaba posesivo y furioso. Sus ojos azules centelleaban otorgándole un color bastante bonito, sí no fuera por la situación en sí.

−Suéltale la correa a Granger, sino te va a morder.

Ron volteó para ver quién era el del comentario encontrándose con la estampa de Theodore Nott que se colocaba los guantes de piel de dragón necesario para el trasplante mágico de Snargaluff. Hermione tan solo pudo reírse ante el comentario aumentando el ego de Nott y con ello su impulso para seguir picando a Ron.

−No te metas en conversaciones que no son tuyas Nott.

−La verdad es que sí lo son cuando me afectan a mí.

Ron enarcó las cejas a modo de pregunta y fue su amiga la que lo ayudó a esclarecer su pregunta.−Theo es prefecto de Slytherin de séptimo, al ser Malfoy Premio Anual él cubrió la vacante. Así que sí cambio los turnos él tendría, posiblemente, que asumir el viernes de rondas.

− ¿Theo?−preguntó Ron− ¿THEO?

−Ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes Weasley.

Ron apretó los puños tan fuertemente como pudo viendo al Slytherin seguir derecho por el camino de piedra hacia las clases.− ¿Desde cuándo es Theo?

−Así se llama−contestó escueta.− ¿Dónde está Harry?−preguntó reanudando su camino al percatarse que no estaba entre el grupo de séptimo que ya disponía sus herramientas en cada puesto ya dentro del invernadero.−No fue a almorzar y no ha llegado.

−Bueno, ¿tú sí puedes irte y desaparecer y él no?

Hermione quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta y prefirió no seguir la cuerda y concentrarse en atender las instrucciones. Harry llegó minutos después posándose a su lado y viéndole feliz, cómo si hubiese logrado algo increíble.

− ¿Dónde estabas?−preguntó su amiga apuntándose el overol de trabajo.

−Me distraje haciendo algo.

Hermione alzó las cejas optando por no hondar más en el asunto. Cuándo Harry asumía el rol de misterio era más silencioso que una tumba en medio de la nada. El chico de ojos verdes sin embargo, no cambió su humor y continuó cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Ella hizo lo mismo y volvió su atención a su túnica, la cual dobló de forma cariñosa para guardarla en su mochila.

−No había podido comentarte en Cuidado de Criaturas, pero veo que encontraste tu túnica.

−En el baño−respondió de manera obvia y rápida.

Harry solo musitó un "mmm" gutural sin creer una palabra fijando su vista en la robusta jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. La profesora Sprout dividió a la clase en parejas para trabajar la peligrosa planta. Hermione con Harry, Theodore Nott quedó con Ron para su mal humor y Malfoy, que no quitaba la mirada de su chica de trenza larga, fue pareja con Blaise. Una vez todos ataviados con su indumentaria de labor, cada pareja se acercó al arbusto que ya desplegaba sus enredaderas a modo de advertencia.

Y fue cuando lo primero pasó. Segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta.

El Snargaluff atacó a Hermione con una de sus hiedras en un descuido de Harry que la sujetó de forma ruda apretándola de la base. Ella cubrió su rostro instintivamente con las manos y el golpe cayó de lleno en sus guantes. Sin embargo las púas eran tan filosas que traspasaron la parte más delgada y su muñeca tuvo una laceración profunda.

Neville fue el primero en llegar a auxiliarle ante un Harry que solo apretaba su mano para trancar la sangre ocasionándole más dolor a su amiga.−Con esencia de díctamo podemos cicatrizarle el corte−dijo Longbottom.

Y fue cuanto lo segundo pasó. Segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta.

Draco Malfoy en su estado colérico de Veela había corrido directamente ante el olor a sangre de su pareja. Un impulso de adrenalina lo cobijó manifestando dos colmillos y zarpas en sus manos. El príncipe Slytherin llegó con dos largas zancadas donde Hermione alzándola en brazos y saliendo del lugar, dejando a todos con interrogantes en los rostros.

La jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff rio con su amena personalidad sacando a todos del trance−Bueno pues, que considerado es el señor Malfoy al llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería.

−Pero profesora.

−Potter ve con Weasley y Nott, y asegúrate esta vez de ser sutil en el agarre.

Harry se fue atrás en la mesa donde un angustiado Ronald Weasley le miraba para que hicieran algo al respecto.

− ¿Quién quiere podar?

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Theodore que le ofrecía a cada uno un par de tijeras.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaban en el hueco de un árbol podrido a unos pocos metros de la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. La tenía protegida con su cuerpo manteniendo la salida bloqueada. Hermione le observaba con preocupación pues la mirada gris parecía perdida entre las manchas de sangre que tenía en su delantal.

−Herida−musitó la Veela con tono bajo y grueso. No era la voz varonil de Malfoy.

Podía oler la sangre de ella. Estaba colérico y excitado. Las dos sensaciones entremezcladas. Fue un olor que le golpeó a lo más profundo de su alma. Su pareja, SU pareja estaba herida. Había sido como sí lo hubiesen herido a él. No, era peor, habían herido a su persona, a su mujer...

Draco cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza abrazando a Hermione graznando como una arpía amenazando a cualquier criatura cerca de ellos. Estaba tan nublado, con temor e ira y hambriento de probarla que rápidamente su lado Veela tomó posesión de él. Su cabello creció y sus garras presionaron la ropa de trabajo de la joven rasgándola de nuevo.

−Estoy bien Malfoy. No fue culpa tuya.−dijo susurrando como un secreto a su oído.

Quería calmarlo, necesitaba que volviera a tomar control sobre él. Era muy peligroso que estuviese en ese estado con total libertad y no encerrado en un aula con guardas mágicas.

−Mi pareja−gruñó con un deje de ternura soltando su agarre para tomar la muñeca lastimada de Hermione y ponerla frente a su rostro.

−No es tan grave−dijo ella tratando de descifrar las emociones arremolinadas de sus ojos. Estaban nublados y destellaban.

Draco remangó la manga quitando el guante y ella simplemente se dejó. La Veela estaba totalmente concentrada y en plena posesión.

− ¿Malfoy?−preguntó la joven de cabello marrón.

−Acá estoy−respondió con sinceridad asumiendo por primera vez su lado de criatura mágica como una sola presencia.

−Vamos donde Madame Pomfrey.

−No. No quiero que te toquen.

−Es una mujer y es para ayudar.−comentó un poco más autoritaria.

−Solo yo−y así lo hizo. Tomó con tanta delicadeza la mano de Hermione que las filosas garras no la lastimaron ni un poco. La llevó a su boca y lamió la herida como un gato. La chica entonces sí tuvo una reacción. Su piel se erizó desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo impávida ante la situación sintiendo perfectamente el rastro húmedo que estaba dejando el Slytherin.

Ni una sola gota de sangre quedó en ella y su herida cicatrizó por donde había pasado la lengua de Malfoy.

−Poderes de curación...

Draco soltó la mano de ella relamiendo sus manos impregnadas por la sangre de Hermione. Sabía muy bien, metálica pero refrescante.−Adelante, golpéame o hazme un hechizo. Rompí una de las reglas.

Hermione sacó la varita sin chistar musitando− _Reparo_.

Su ropa de trabajo para Herbología volvió a quedar como nueva.−Tú me ayudaste y yo no lanzaré algún hechizo. Estamos iguales.

Draco peinó su cabello para atrás con su mano quitándose del medio para que Hermione pudiese pasar. La chica pegó un brinquito y una vez fuera sacudió el mugre y una ramas secas que se había quedado pegadas en sus medias.

−Bebiste de mi sangre.−acusó molesta viéndole con ese fuego en su mirada.

−No cuenta como parte del ritual. Son situaciones completamente diferentes.−dijo aliviándole el pensamiento.−La marca solo vale cuando es un consenso, por voluntad y conciencia del acto de entrega y que venga de los labios.

La joven frotó su muñeca de igual manera para quitar esa horrible sensación que había dejado la boca de Mlafoy sobre ella. No lo toleraba. Le asustaba las reacciones físicas que estaba tomando su cuerpo al contacto con él. ¿Era por la magia que lo unía? ¿Era por deseo de ella? ¿Era por ambas cosas? Eso la estaba asustando más de la cuenta.

Su aroma a manzana verde y chocolate comenzó a cambiar y a perderse entre el Bosque. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos viéndola fijamente.−Granger...

−Esto va muy rápido para mi gusto. No soporto esta situación entre los dos. Es desgastante. Es como sí me drenara la energía.

Mentira. Solo eran puras mentiras. Lo que ella temía era una situación sin ni siquiera un gusto verdadero de por medio. Hermione sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para que esas ideas desaparecieran.

La Veela de rubios cabellos se acercó a su pareja para confortarla. Podía sentirla, estaba alterada y confundida. Su delicioso aroma estaba teniendo picos altos y bajos.

−No te estoy presionando−dijo con un poco de molestia.

−No pero sí. Tu actitud, tus intensiones, todo esto.

−No puedo negar lo que soy, sin eso no soy nada. Ojala pudieras metértelo en tu cabeza de una vez por todas Granger.

Draco recordó entonces a Armand Malfoy. Esto debía ser un pago a todo lo que había hecho. Él estaba pagando por su ancestros cientos de años después. Envidió a su padre de manera intensa. Él con su madre, que era perfecta, era amorosa, era entregada, era incondicional... y Granger frente a él. Altiva, para su punto de vista egocéntrica, envidiosa, egoísta y odiosa. Y para su infortunio, completamente prendado de ella. Así es, él estaba pagando el karma Malfoy.

−Y yo no lamento no ser lo que esperas.-Hermione dio dos pasos atrás y se giró dándole la espalda.−Malfoy ¿alguna te has arrepentido de llamarme Sangre Sucia? ¿Te imaginas que los papeles fuera inversos? ¿Qué yo fuera la Veela y tu mi pareja? ¿O tan simple como que tú nunca hayas sido una Veela?−La chica giró su cabeza por encima del hombro y le vio de manera sumamente melancólica−Yo te puedo asegurar que seguirías sintiendo el mismo asco que me has tenido desde que tuvimos el placer de conocernos.

Draco se quedó inmóvil sin intención de seguirla. Por supuesto que esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero rápidamente las desechaba para no sentirse como la rata que era. Al menos la rata que quería dejar atrás.

El rubio decidió faltar a las últimas clases, seguro Snape no se molestaría y él ya tenía mucho en que molestarse.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Alguien que conocemos está cumpliendo años dentro de unos días.−canturreó Harry sobre su escoba de vuelo viendo a su mejor amiga en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Después de dejar a Malfoy en el Bosque Prohibido, Hermione volvió a los invernaderos donde tranquilizó a sus amigos mostrándoles su muñeca que no tenía ningún rastro de alguna herida. Explicó cómo Malfoy, con su nuevo sentido del deber como Premio Anual, había tenido que llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería pues no quería hacer solo las rondas del viernes y la quería sana para ese día.

Tranquilos de que ella estuviese bien, estaban. Contentos, para nada. Ron y Harry tenían al Slytherin entre ojos y con la desconfianza en los niveles más altos. Sabían que atrás de ese acto de gallardía, casi incondicional, había algo ruin. Algo como él. Así que cuando entraron a Pociones y no vieron al "Idiota Anual" bajaron su guardia con la mujer más importante para ambos. Luego a la hora de la comida se sentaron cada uno a un lado de Hermione y habían decidido raptarla al entrenamiento nocturno de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Eran las 9:30 de la noche y el frio estaba traspasando su abrigo grueso. Había llevado unos libros pequeños con su libreta de apuntes para estudiar mientras sus amigos hacían toda clase de vuelcos, picadas, atajos y pases para lo que sería la selección oficial del nuevo equipo el sábado en la mañana, apenas el sol saliese.

− ¿Ah sí? Desconozco por completo de quién hablas−le respondió la joven con una mirada juguetona guardando los materiales en su bolso con encantamiento de extensión indetectable.

−Es una chica bonita. Tiene el cabello largo rizado y ahora usa lentes como yo. Así que eso la hace aún más increíble.

− ¡Ja!−se bufó Hermione levantándose de la banca y guardando sus anteojos dentro del estuche. Solo le hacían falta cuando escribía o leía.− ¿De qué casa es?

Harry voló al lado de ella mientras se acercaban a la escalera de salida. No podía evitar verla arrobado. Llevaba un gorro de lana con orejeras que tenían un cordón largo hasta su abdomen y terminaban en un par de pompones muy tiernos. Iba ataviada con un abrigo acampanado vino tinto y unos denim ajustados bota tubo.

−Es de Gryffindor de hecho.

−Suena a toda una dama.

−Lo intenta la mayor parte de las veces.

El chico intentaba tanto que ese gusto por ella no aumentara pero lo encontraba tan complicado y difícil. Ron era la razón más importante para no dar un paso más allá. Era su hermano y él era un hombre maravilloso. Leal y siempre preocupado por todos. Voló sobre su escoba hasta acompañar a su amiga al borde de las escaleras donde se despidió de él con una sonrisa grande. Ron la iba a acompañar devuelta al castillo. Él para su desgracia y beneficio, tenía que quedarse un rato más para dar las últimas instrucciones para el sábado.

La vio alejarse y recordó sus años de niña. Desgarbada y flaca hasta los huesos. Con una aparente joroba por cargar libros, dientes gigantes como paletas y escondida entre tanto cabello que se perdía de vista. Ahora, a días de cumplir dieciocho años, una mujer mayor de edad en el mundo muggle, Hermione Granger había adquirido finalmente su figura real dejando atrás los años de adolescencia. Su cuerpo era más relleno, con grandes caderas y senos amplios. A decir verdad, pese a su poco historial de conquista, Harry siempre había estado con mujeres delgadas, más bajas que él, pequeñas en forma y estilizadas. Hermione era todo lo opuesto y lo encontraba mucho más deseable.

Sonrió pensando en ella y ajustó sus lentes yendo en picada a la mitad del campo para terminar su labor.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ronald Weasley iba con escoba en mano izquierda y ropa deportiva, dejando el uniforme de Quidditch para el sábado. Ese día tenía todo planeado. Por fin, después de meditarlo durante las largas horas nocturnas había decidido preguntarle a Hermione, a su amiga de toda la vida, a su compañera Gryffindor y a la chica que más le gustaba, sí quería dar el siguiente paso junto con él. El sábado después de la selección la invitaría a Hogsmeade y ahí, al calor de unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas, le pediría formalmente que fuesen novios.

Estaba nervioso por supuesto, pero ya lo había ensayado en su cabeza muchas veces. Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo la veía de reojo. Tantearía el terreno para saber cómo dirigirse con sutileza y eficacia ese día. Después de todo el cumpleaños de ella era el domingo y quería para ese día, que estuviesen juntos, para celebrar aún más la fiesta sorpresa que estaban organizando junto con Harry, Ginny y Neville. Todo un apogeo en la Sala de Menesteres.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la boca donde soltó vaho para calentarse. Ron fue rápido y tomó su mano izquierda con la derecha de él. Ella inmediatamente la quitó bruscamente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que la vio inquieto parando de repente.

−Estas muy frío−rio Hermione reanudando su paso, esta vez más rápido.

Un poco desanimado ante la reacción de ella le siguió, esta vez, un poco meditabundo.

−Mione ¿te gustaría ir a Las Tres Escobas este sábado?

−Por supuesto, de hecho quedamos en ir todos ¿no? Ginny quiere comprar un brillo para su escoba.

El Gryffindor suspiró profundamente echándose para atrás en la decisión que había tomado. Había tanteado el terreno y había resultado fútil. Siempre terminaba cayendo en la comparación y Lavender volvía a su mente. Ella siempre parecía tan dispuesta a sus afectos, emocionada con tal solo caminar con él de la mano. Es más, era ella quien lo buscaba a él y no al revés. En verdad estaba confuso en su poco actuar y en los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. ¡Al diablo! Le preguntaría de una vez.

−Mione ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Hermione sudaba por dentro, oh por supuesto que lo hacía. Ella no era una idiota desapercibida de su entorno. Ron había estado actuando extraño y sabía exactamente la razón. No era ajena a los sentimientos, a primera impresión, cándidos y románticos que tenía él por ella.

La Premio Anual muy en su interior había querido que ese día llegara. Por Merlín que lo había anhelado con fervor durante su quinto año. Cuando hacían rondas juntos y ella con disimulo le miraba y pretendía rozar su mano con la de él. Le encantaba Ron. Le atraía, con su manera de ser, su alegría, su sentido descomplicado, su nobleza, su lealtad y ese cabello rojo perfecto y rebelde. Era alto como ningún otro chico en Hogwarts. Encantador, con excelente personalidad. Era una gracia a sus ojos. A sus ojos cuadriculados, acostumbrados únicamente a las líneas de los libros.

Ronald se convirtió para Hermione en la ventana a mundos mucho más libres y más mágicos. Nunca tuvo el coraje Gryffindor para hacer algo más allá de eso. Y al final del quinto año se odio por ello. Sus sentimientos se desvanecieron por completo cuando al siguiente año él comenzó una relación con Lavender Brown que terminó luego de unos meses de haber comenzado.

Ella era una hermosa rubia con cabellos rizados perfectamente definidos que ataba frecuentemente en coletas para darle un toque infantil, que a Ron parecía encantarle. Eran públicamente afectuosos y nunca pareció importarles eso. Hermione a veces se preguntaba sí ella sería capaz de demostrar públicamente ese tipo de afecto así, sin temores o juicios

Supo de antemano al imaginarlo y al verlo con Lavender, que ella jamás podría ser así. Nunca, ni por él. O al menos con él. Cuando los veía juntos y escuchaba sus conversaciones, Hermione solo podía rodar los ojos y alejarse rápidamente. Discutían de cosas triviales y extrañas como "la necesidad de dejar de besarse con tanta saliva pues se les estaban partiendo los labios".

Fue cuando la castaña supo que un futuro con Ron involucraba también conversaciones más allá de besos y caricias apasionadas. ¿Qué podía hablar ella con Ron? ¿Quidditch? ¿Chuddley Cannons? ¿La importancia de almorzar dos veces? No... ellos dos eran tan diferentes que nadarían en esa relación alejándose uno de otro paulatinamente hasta perderse de vista. Terminarían odiándose entre sí. Y eso sí que le asustaba más que no ser su novia jamás.

−No, no me gusta nadie en este momento−le contestó sincera viéndole fijamente.

− ¿Y sí alguien te dijera que te gusta?

−Bueno eso depende de la persona. Evidentemente.

− ¿Cómo quién?

−Malfoy

Ron abrió los ojos exorbitados y fue cuando vio a Hermione ver al frente en la entrada. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy en toda la puerta cruzado de brazos recargado contra el marco.

−Granger, el profesor Snape nos necesita.

 _Dios mío_ pensó Hermione sabiendo la nefasta mentira que decía Malfoy. Siete años de verlo todos los días y escuchar sus ridículas historias le habían dado la facultad para saber cuándo inventaba cualquier sandez. Ésta era una de esas. Su querida y apasionada Veela tenía el firme objetivo de mantenerlos juntos a como diera lugar.

−De acuerdo. Ron, nos vemos mañana. Descansa, mándale un abrazo de buenas noches a Harry.

Sin más se alejó acompañada por el rubio que giró su cabeza para ver a Ron y sonreírle de manera socarrona y burlona.

El pelirrojo recordó el episodio en el invernadero y las actitudes extrañas. Definitivamente Snape no los necesitaba para nada.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que daba a la chimenea que calentaba su Sala Común. Ambos mirando el crepitar de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego.

−Respecto a lo que dije hoy−comenzó Hermione.

−Es verdad−le cortó Draco recostándose cómodamente en el sofá.

La chica se giró para sentarse sobre su pierna que cruzó debajo de su cuerpo. Llevaba como siempre, su largo cabello cogido en un chongo. Hasta el momento nunca se lo había visto suelto. Se había despojado de su gorro de lana y abrigo. Ahora estaba con una camisa de Gryffindor ni muy suelta ni muy ajustada y con pies descalzos. Draco no pasó por alto eso. Ella siempre que podía iba sin medias y sin zapatos.

−Sí no fuera Veela las circunstancias serían otras. Serían tal como las dijiste.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior llamando de inmediato la atención de la Veela que, sólo con ese gesto, ya había comenzado a activar sus engranajes de lujuria. Ajena a lo que despertaba en su compañero, Hermione sentía pesadez en su corazón. Ser deseada pero no amada resultaba un poco más cruel de lo que podía tolerar. Ella solo tenía diecisiete años después de todo. Cero experiencia en el amor.

−Pero ésta es la situación y no es otra. No hay que hablar sobre hipotéticos. Eso no existe.−Draco la señaló a ella y luego a él mismo−Esto es lo que tenemos. Tú y yo.

Que difícil era para ella asumir ese hecho. Porque eso era. ¿Podría dejar ir años de malos tratos? ¿De plena indiferencia? ¿Podría ser ella amiga de Draco Malfoy?

−Y un diario.

−Y un diario−afirmó Draco viéndole con un tinte de resentimiento.− ¿Leíste el origen de todo?

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había leído. De hecho había engullido más de veinte entradas del libro. Cada Malfoy con una historia y una característica para contar. Todo más sensorial y experimental que datos físicos de relevancia. Al parecer, la magia que había en el mágico artefacto no confiaba en ella del todo, mostrándole solo fragmentos al azar que no tenían conjeturas unas con otras.

− ¿Estás pagando un karma Malfoy?−preguntó directa.

−Creo que he llegado a esa conclusión.

La chica suspiró largamente cruzando la otra pierna para quedar en mariposa viéndole.−Dame tus manos y ponlas ambas boca abajo.

− ¿Para qué?

−Hazlo nada más.

Haciendo caso el chico hizo lo suyo y Hermione puso las de ella debajo de las él sin tocarlas.−Este es el juego. Sí yo logró pegarte en las manos respondes a mi pregunta. Si no lo logro, yo tengo que responderte una pregunta.

−No deberías jugar este tipo de cosas con un Buscador de Quidditch. Y menos con un capitán.

Hermione rio sin poder evitarlo.−De un equipo muy malo.

−Juega de una vez Granger−gruñó molesto viéndole y acomodándose bien frente a ella sentándose imitando la posición de ella. Concentración total.

−Solo una cosa más. Solo preguntas vainilla.

− ¿Vainilla?

−Sí, nada de entrometerse en terrenos personales o que avergüence.

Sí, ahí estaba su cándido espíritu virginal hablando por ella. Eso y su grado del decoro. Había mucho que construir entre ambos para lanzarse de buenas a primeras en lo primero que él se le ocurriera en su cabeza blonda.

−No me parece interesante así, pero está bien.

Por supuesto que eso le quitaba intensidad al juego. Sí tan solo con tenerla así de cerca, casi rozando sus manos quería comérsela por completo sobre ese sofá. Es más, quería dejarle la camisa roja y quitarle lo demás. Qué difícil era ser una Veela macho con su tentación de pareja a centímetros de él.

El juego dio inicio y para sorpresa del Slytherin, la joven le había asestado un par de fuertes palmadas sobre sus manos. El chico hizo una mueca de queja.−No has perdido el impulso Granger-musitó frotando sus manos recordando el episodio en tercer año.

Cómo olvidarlo, tuvo que inventar una ridícula excusa a su casa cuando entró con Goyle, que musitaba "¿seguro estás bien?" entre preocupación y burla. Nunca lo había visto tan dividido. "Me pegué de frente con una rama", eso había dicho para quitar el silencio que había reinado en su sala común cuando lo vieron cruzar el umbral. Por supuesto Nott y Zabini se vieron entre sí y soltaron sonoras carcajadas que él decidió ignorar pasando derecho a su habitación. ¿Pegarse con una rama en la cara? ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurría decir eso?

Ella tan solo sonrió quedamente− ¿Estás siendo sincero sobre tus intenciones para conmigo? ¿Son honorables?

−Una sola pregunta.

−La primera.

−Así es, todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad. Y nada más que eso.

De nuevo colocaron las manos en posición y Hermione volvió a pegarle rápidamente. En verdad quería que le contestara la pregunta. Temía por su presente, ni siquiera por su futuro. Necesitaba saber que terreno pisaba.

− ¿Son honorables?

−Eres mi pareja Granger. No me hagas repetirlo.

−Necesito saberlo Malfoy. Es imperativo. Estamos jugando con la verdad acá. Necesito escucharlo.

−Por supuesto que son honestas. Tú eres lo más importante para mí. Lo que más deseo y necesito. Eres todo por lo cual quisiera vivir. Representas una futura familia. Mis hijos por Salazar. Deja de preguntar eso.

Tenía un gesto adusto de ira controlada y estaba sonrojado. Oh sí que lo estaba. Se veía muy vulnerable e incómodo. No quiso seguir haciéndole sentir así, pues ella misma se había hundido con esa respuesta. Su sinceridad la estaba atropellando, era mucho más sencillo actuar con repulsión y odio vagamente disimulado.

−Vamos de nuevo−dijo colocando las manos en posición sin adentrarse en su delicado pensar.

Draco fue esta vez el ganador, ya le había dado demasiadas oportunidades y también deseaba saber la grande incógnita que por muchos años le carcomía la curiosidad, y ahora que era su pareja, su maldito raciocinio.−Quiero que me contestes lo que te preguntó Weasley hace un rato. ¿Y sí alguien te dijera que le gustas, qué contestarías? Siendo esa persona Weasley.

Era justa la pregunta después de las que ella le había formulado hace unos segundos. El coraje no le faltó a la joven de mirar marrón−Le diría que no es reciproco. Ron no me gusta de esa manera.

Lo había dicho en voz alta y a nada menos que a Draco Malfoy. Ironías de la vida. El chico sintió el cambio en su actitud y actuó rápidamente.−De nuevo.

Malfoy fue más rápido que ella quitando sus manos y fallando así por segunda vez seguida.−Responde la misma pregunta que te acabo de hacer pero con San Potter.

Para nadie de esa escuela era ajena la gran amistad del infame "Trío Dorado". Se les veía juntos todo, TODO el tiempo. No se despegaban ni para comer. Muchos eran los rumores que circulaban. Se decía que Hermione había sido novia de ambos por separado e inclusive al mismo tiempo. Que los tres tenían un convenio mórbido de acuerdo sexual y que ella había perdido la virginidad con ambos a la vez. Unos hasta decían que al final Hermione iba a terminar embarazada y solo se sabría quién era el padre por el color del cabello del bebé y que aun así, los tres se irían a vivir lejos.

Hermione rodó los ojos− ¿Por qué todos piensan en este colegio que tenemos una especie de _ménage à trois?_

−Contesta Granger-musitó viéndole detenidamente. En verdad necesitaba salir de su duda. No quería que ese par se acercara más a ella. Era asfixiante que su magnífico y exquisito aroma tuviese visos de Potter y Weasley. No lo soportaba.

−Le diría que no. Harry es como un hermano. No me gusta.

Draco se estiró pesadamente mucho más relajado y estirándose como un gato.−Estoy satisfecho por ahora.

Era un niño chiquito, eso era lo que era. Como un dulce que no quiere dejar ir y eso se sentía ella ahora. Hermione le miró sin expresión alguna pensando rápidamente en Pansy Parkinson. Ella siempre la veía cerca de Malfoy desde niños. ¿Ellos sí serían algo más junto con Nott? Theo, a su impresión, era un chico mujeriego hasta el hastío. Él no pretendía disimularlo o ser alguien diferente. Todas las que pasaban por los infames brazos "Nott", sabían de antemano a qué juego entraban.

Es más, jamás oyó un comentario negativo contra él o a alguna chica llorar desesperada por no tenerlo atado a su lado. Eso le parecía agradable del prefecto de Slytherin, siempre con la verdad desde el principio de sus relaciones. Cortas pero relaciones al fin y al cabo.

−Se te va a quemar la cabeza de tanto pensar. Suéltalo de una vez Granger. Te daré una respuesta sin condición.

− ¿Tu, Pansy y Nott?

−No Granger, nunca he cruzado espadas con Nott en el mismo campo de guerra. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero−comentó risueño viéndole de lado. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Estaba roja desde la frente hasta la quijada.

Draco rio sinceramente pinchándole la mejilla de la chica con el dedo índice−Eres tan virginal.

Hermione le golpeó la mano a modo de palmada tipo madre a hijo− ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

El chico se sentó de nuevo en estilo mariposa recargando su brazo derecho al respaldo del sofá para acomodar su rostro en la mano. Era hermoso y cautivador. Estéticamente muy placentero. El chico prohibido de cualquier cliché novelesco, él podía enmarcarlo sin esfuerzo. Pero a ella, más que su atractivo obvio, eran sus respuestas y maneras de contestar las que la descolocaban. No eran suaves o tiernas, como eran las de Harry y Ron cuando ella decía comentarios de ese tipo. Él era crudo y entre más directo fuese parecía disfrutarlo más.

−No tiene nada de malo. Solo incrementan mis ganas de comerte.

−Basta−lo cortó enojada.

El chico puso sus palmas al aire a modo de rendición. Ella rio con su actitud de manera relajada y él la acompañó solo con una diminuta sonrisa.

Sin decir una aclaración evidente, esa noche ambos Premios Anuales, Veela y pareja, decidieron comenzar a construir un lazo fijo entre ambos.

Esa noche hablaron por horas hasta el amanecer del siguiente día, solo contándose entre sí, historias graciosas y tristes. Hermione descubrió que Draco le tenía fobia al agua fría y que hasta cuando viajaba a clima cálido, le gustaba bañarse con agua caliente. Supo también que no le agradaban mucho las serpientes y juró guardar su secreto para siempre. Se enteró de su deseo por ser hermano y que ser hijo único, al final del día no le agradaba demasiado.

Draco también le contó que una vez escuchó a sus padres teniendo sexo y eso lo marcó de por vida. Su gusto por la lectura aumentó desde esa noche, pues permanecía despierto hasta tarde encerrado en la biblioteca con trauma de escucharlos de nuevo.

Hermione rio mucho con esa anécdota. Entonces hicieron aparecer té caliente que ella guardaba en una caja en su cuarto. Draco supo entonces que ella amaba la infusión de frutos rojos, pero más la de camomila cuando estaba en exámenes finales. Escuchó de ella que, pese a lo que creería todo el colegio, su pasión era la escritura y no tanto la lectura. Cosa que él indagó aún más afondo haciéndole escribir después como reto, un poema de oda al huevo.

Supo también que pese a su actitud frente a otros, se sentía insegura y en desventaja en su mundo mágico debido a su nacimiento como hija de muggles. Y él admitió ante ella que una parte de él odiaba su ascendencia maldita y cruel.

−Por cierto, gracias por no dejar que Weasley te tomara la mano−murmuró Draco casi dormido y ojos cerrados.

−Con gusto−fue lo que respondió Hermione entregándose al sueño más profundo y sin que el joven Veela hubiese escuchado su respuesta.

Gryffindor y Slytherin durmieron en el mismo sofá hasta el alba cobijados por una misma manta compartiendo por primera vez en siete años, una noche de verdadera intimidad.

** Continuará **


	6. Celos

Septiembre 19 de 1997

− ¡SORPRESA!

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando un montón de serpentinas mágicas voladoras la enrollaron por completo estallando en pequeñas luces de hermosos colores. Un producto de Fred y George Weasley por supuesto. Patente gemela pelirroja.

Harry fue el primero en abrazarla fuertemente cuando había entrado a la Sala de Menesteres ese domingo al medio día. Ella le susurró al oído− ¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo a escondidas?

−Tenía que desaparecerme sin que sospecharas.

−No eres tan bueno como crees. Pero te lo agradezco Harry−dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el corazón del joven de mirada verde latiera hasta dolerle el pecho.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Hannah... eran tantos por nombrar, y todos estaban reunidos bajo adornos platas, rosas y verdes. En el cielo raso se leía un "Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione" hecho en fuegos artificiales que no parecían desvanecerse. Un gran comedor estaba dispuesto en la mitad de la sala donde había toda clase de manjares que Hermione identificó de inmediato.

−Puré de papas con salsa, goulash con verduras, pudín de banana... ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Harry tomó una copa llena de vino blanco espumoso pasándole a ella. Todos cogieron una de la mesa al mismo tiempo−Digamos que solo tenía tiempo de hablar con tus padres en horarios libres y gracias a sus recetas e ingredientes varios, logramos cocinar entre todos.

Hermione los volteó a ver anonadada por tan maravilloso gesto. Todo un almuerzo preparado por las manos de sus amigos. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura emoción.

−Feliz cumpleaños señorita Granger.−musitó Ron alzando su copa al aire.

Todos repitieron lo dicho por Ron felicitando a la Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Yo le dije a Neville que dejara de hidratar el orégano para ponerle a la carne y fue todo un desastre.

Todos rieron escuchando a Seamus contar la historia de cómo los primeros tres intentos para cocinar la carne habían sido patéticos. Sentados disfrutando del almuerzo, poco podían comer debido a las carcajadas que soltaban cada vez que el irlandés remedaba a su amigo tratando de guisar en las cocinas de Hogwarts.

−Echó como tres litros con _Aguamenti_ dentro de la olla−comentó con lágrimas en los ojos bebiendo hidromiel de su vaso.

−No sabía que el orégano era una planta que se maneja deshidratada. ¡Por eso les dije que quería hacer el postre!

Mas risas inundaron el cuarto y Hermione no podía estar más feliz. A su lado había una canasta de mimbre llena de detalles y regalos para ella. Una tarjetica con un gato persa maullaba moviéndose de un lado para el otro, era de parte de Harry. La leería después.

−Al menos no use plátano verde para el postre−reaccionó a la defensiva ganando una mirada de rencor por parte de Parvati.

−Son PLATANOS AMBOS Longbottom.

−Ese postre sabía asqueroso−musitó Ernie sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente.

La homenajeada se encontraba tan contenta y dichosa. Veía a sus amigos bromear y divertirse tanto. Sólo ver la comida delante de ella le provocaba un amor intenso. Esa semana había comenzado como la peor, pero terminaba como la mejor. Hermione tomó cerveza de mantequilla cerrando sus ojos recordando el viernes en la noche cuando tuvo la primera ronda con Malfoy.

_Eran las once y media de la noche cuando Hermione y Draco se encontraron en el quinto piso cuando cada uno había terminado de repasar los pisos superiores e inferiores por su cuenta. Habían llegado al punto medio y se vieron las caras uno frente al otro._

_−Nuestra cita se volvió deber._

_− ¿Cuándo hemos tenido citas tu y yo?−preguntó Hermione riéndose con las ocurrencias del Slytherin._

_−Todas las noches de diez de la noche a cuatro de la mañana._

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro._

_−Coincidencias querido muchacho−respondió Hermione revisando que los pasillos estuviesen vacíos._

_Malfoy acercó su dedo debajo del ojo izquierdo de la chica y trazó una caricia a modo de medialuna.−Estas ojeras a mí me dicen lo contrario._

_Ella se volteó a verlo y bostezo como un oso. Un gesto que al Slytherin le pareció totalmente adorable. Estar con ella era una experiencia dividida para él. A pesar que estaban "dando tiempo al tiempo", la necesidad de marcarla y hacerla suya estaba incrementándose con cada día que Hermione estrechaba el lazo que lo unía a él. Pues se daba cuenta la maravillosa persona que era. Además de molestamente inteligente, tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir su sentido del humor, algunas mañas y lo absolutamente hermosa que era en su interior._

_Siete años donde prejuicios y orgullo lo apartaron de su percepción de mundo, ahora gracias a una maldición de cientos de años haciendo de él una criatura mágica, pudo abrir la puerta a experiencias increíbles que le enseñaban que la pasión podía siempre ser un camino emocionante, pero que la lealtad y el aprecio por algo adquirido gracias al esfuerzo, valía la pena cien veces más._

_−Es una elección de moda._

_Draco le miro serio haciendo un sonido gutural con la garganta a modo de burla. Ella lo dejo pasar encendiendo su varita con un "Lumus" al adentrarse a un oscuro pasillo._

_−Granger, necesito marcarte._

_Hermione paró enseguida y él siguió derecho dándole la espalda._

_−Me gusta ser directo con las cosas y sin darle tantas vueltas esos son los hechos. Soy una Veela y cada día que pasamos juntos es reafirmar una necesidad instintiva y natural que hay en mí. Es como si estuviese bajo el agua y la necesidad de salir a respirar es lo único que importa. Así de básico y de terrible es. -Draco volteó su cabeza y la miró con ojos hambrientos. Como de animal determinando a su presa.−Es agónico._

_−"Nox"−musitó Hermione en un susurro._

_Y todo se oscureció. Lo que iba a hacer necesitaba de todo su valor y a la luz de la magia no podría hacerlo. Algo dentro de sí la empujaba a satisfacer algo de la Veela. Y no estaba muy segura que fuese magia. Era algo visceral dentro de ella._

_−Sé que estás ahí Granger−dijo Draco haciendo eco con su voz._

_−Yo sé que tú sabes. Eres una Veela−contestó a modo obvio._

_El príncipe Dragón iba a contestar cuando sintió como dos pequeños brazos lo abrazaban desde atrás y las manos se cerraban en su cintura. No podía ver pero sus demás sentidos, ya maximizados, ahora enaltecían para agarrar todo aquello que los estaba estimulando. La sensación más cálida y tranquila lo sobrecogió. Sentía el agarre fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo forzado. Era preciso y envolvente. Como debía ser un abrazo de verdad._

_Luego sintió en su espalda como ella colocaba la frente y la dejaba recargada en él. Olía tanto a manzana verde. No era como ese aroma a chocolate que despedía cuando estaba nerviosa por su proximidad o cuando sabía que su corazón latía rápido cuando él aprovechaba su condición de Veela y le rozaba la piel con todas las segunda y terceras intenciones que tan solo una caricia podía brindar._

_¿Qué significaba este gesto? ¿Una respuesta a lo que él le había dicho? Y si era así ¿Por qué algo tan cariñoso y no una respuesta concisa, clara y directa como lo era ella? ¿Por qué tanta ternura cuando ella sola era toda lógica y conclusiones obvias?_

_¡La emoción! ¡La zozobra!... ¡OH! La necesidad, la maldita necesidad. Apretó sus manos en puños tratando de controlarse. Respiraba hondamente, con pausa. Podía sentir los colmillos surgir y sus zarpas crecer. Y aun así llevó su mano derecha y la colocó encima de las manos entrelazadas de ella. Con sus filosas garras trazó círculos sobre el dorso de la mano femenina erizando la piel por donde pasaba. Sí, ya no era ajena a sus caricias y su pareja ahora parecía corresponder a sus atenciones. Draco cerró sus ojos sin que eso cambiase demasiado el panorama pero eso le ayudó a dilucidar a la mujer de cabellos atados de color avellana._

_−Estás sonrojada, puedo sentir tu corazón latiendo rápido. Estas emanando un aire cálido.−dijo ronco entre la oscuridad. Un ronroneo comenzó a vibrar desde su pecho._

_Por supuesto que lo estaba. Podía sentir arder sus mejillas. Toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba focalizada en esa acción. No podía ni decir una palabra coherente que los sacara a ambos de ese abrazo tan extrañamente compasivo._

_"Quieres cultivar esperanza entre los dos" musitó una vocecita en lo profundo de su cabeza. Era la verdad. Desde que habían decidido sin decirlo en voz alta, llegar a un punto de común acuerdo, estar cerca el uno del otro era lo más común para hacer. ¿Era esto el inicio de su propia aceptación para ser la pareja de una Veela? No era tan malo, de hecho era...agradable._

_−Tiempo al tiempo−respondió por fin musitando contra la túnica negra de Draco._

_Y lo soltó. Hermione dio unos pasos adelante y musitó "Lumus". Sin más volvieron a retomar su caminata para terminar la ronda_

− ¿En qué piensas? Te fuiste hace un buen rato.−Harry tan perceptivo como siempre le hablaba con amabilidad. Ella estaba totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor por remembrar momentos pasados.−Estás sonriendo...diferente.

−Como siempre−le contestó volviendo a tomar de su copa. Sentía la garganta carrasposa.

− ¿Cómo te va con Malfoy?−preguntó cruzando los brazos y viéndola de manera inquisidora. Cómo si ella estuviese haciendo el peor daño esperando que admitiera toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

−Bien−contestó escueta.

− ¿Solo bien?

− ¿Qué quieres preguntar de verdad Harry?−preguntó Hermione bajando su bebida y girándose para verlo bien. El resto de la mesa se había parado para jugar con las maquinitas de juego vintage muggle que Harry y Seamus habían podido "contrabandear" en la noche con la ayuda externa de Fred y George. Había un pequeño carrusel, tazas giratorias, juegos de fuerza y destreza, aros, entre otros. Parecía una mini feria ambulante.

− ¿Qué pasa contigo y Malfoy? Sé que algo pasa entre los dos ¿están saliendo?

−No−Era la verdad. Hasta ese día ni siquiera se habían dicho un "me gustas" o habían preguntado formalmente sí querían ser algo más serio y públicos.

− ¿Y te gustaría?

− ¿A qué vienen estas preguntas?

−No quiero que salgas con él.

−Mira Harry, yo no salgo con él y aun sí decidiera hacerlo ustedes no pueden tomar decisiones por mí. Déjalo ya. ¿Ron también se cree con el derecho divino de gobernarme la vida?

−No queremos verte con un completo imbécil que nos ha faltado el respeto durante todos estos años. Alguien que te mira por debajo y repudia tu procedencia. Eso no es particularmente muy inteligente.

−Cuidado Harry. Cuidado como hablas.

− ¿Eso o no es así?

−No, no lo es.

−Malfoy no ha cambiado Mione. Ni por ser Premio Anual ahora es bueno. Él no tiene la capacidad de serlo. Su familia está corrompida desde su nacimiento.

¡Oh! Cuánta razón tenía Harry y no por las razones que él creería. Aun así, él desconocía el meollo del asunto. Desconocía por completo el lazo que lo unía para siempre a Malfoy. Un vínculo tan inquebrantable como la esencia misma de la vida. Era natural, era destinado a ser, era fuerte y tangible. Así ella no lo quisiese, su corazón había comenzado a tomar forma para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias.

−Tú no tienes idea la capacidad de cambio que tienen las personas Harry. Tu papá es un digno ejemplo de eso.

−Mi papá todavía es un idiota−argumentó pensando en James Potter y sus horribles años de colegio donde, hasta su madre, había sido víctima de él.

−Tu mamá se ve muy feliz con él. Incluso cuando caminan de la mano por Hogsmeade.

−Cállate, cállate, no hablemos de eso.− _Que asco_ pensaba Harry tapándose los oídos con las manos.

−Todos somos vulnerables al cambio y tenemos derecho a no ser juzgados. ¿Verdad?

−Tú puedes hablar todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia nada. No te queremos cerca de él.

Hermione se giró y le dio la espalda levantándose rápidamente para ir con sus amigos y disfrutar lo que quedaba de su fiesta dejando a su mejor amigo solo y de muy mal humor. Esa tarde Hermione golpeó la pera de boxeo con tanta fuerza que quedó entre los cinco mejores puntajes.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione entró a su Sala Común con su canasta de obsequios levitando atrás de ella. Draco Malfoy se encontraba leyendo El Diario de la Veela con el cejo fruncido, al parecer, no disfrutando mucho de la lectura.

− ¿Una mala historia?

−Pésima.

El chico lo cerró de mala gana entregándoselo a la chica quien lo acogió con buena actitud abriendo exactamente dónde el chico lo había cerrado.− ¿Estabas acá? ¿Entrada de 1676 por Brutus Malfoy?

Draco arqueó la ceja izquierda−¿Puedes verla?

−Parece que El Diario ya no piensa que soy una psicópata−contestó Hermione dejando el texto a un lado mientras se quitaba su abrigo corte capa que le favorecía de manera elegante y graciosa.− ¿Puedo leerlo?

−Tu sabes que si−dijo agarrando la canasta de regalos trayéndola a mitad de ambos en el sofá para tomar una caja de diablillos de pimienta y comenzar a votar volutas de humo y fuego por la boca.

−En voz alta.

El Slytherin le vio con ceño fruncido alzando los hombros disimulando lo mejor que pudo el grado de malestar que eso le provocaba.

Hermione sacó sus gafas de marco negro del estuche que se encontraba en la repisa arriba de la chimenea colocando el libro sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo quedando de espaldas al fuego y frente al rubio.

− ¿Te sientes bien?−preguntó ajustando sus lentes en su nariz.

−No grandioso pero bien. El dolor no fue tan terrible. Tú fuiste la que inició el contacto ¿no es así?

El beso de cumpleaños que le había dado a Harry no había pasado desapercibido para ella y mucho menos para él. No lo había hecho con intención de dañarlo y su imagen estuvo presente en su mente durante toda la tarde.

−Un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por la sorpresa de cumpleaños.

−Algo así pude sentir e imaginar.

−Cuando termine de leer esta entrada del diario voy a abrir los regalos. ¿Te quedas acá? En vista que ya te los estas comiendo.

− ¿No quieres hacerlo sola?

−No, así es más divertido. Ahora que Harry y Ron están en plan de cariño austero conmigo.

−Me encanta ser el plan B de mí pareja.

Hermione le mando un cojín a la cara a modo juguetón−Deja de hacer drama y deja de poner palabras en mi boca que no he dicho.

− ¿Por qué están discutiendo? Y en verdad lo pregunto porque me alegra bastante.

Hermione le miró con mal humor sentándose recta−No quieren que esté cerca de ti.

−Eso lo veo muy lógico pero imposible que se cumpla.−dijo Draco tomando un poco de whisky de fuego que había dejado en una mesa auxiliar cerca al sofá.

Las mejillas de Hermione encendieron y aclaró su garganta sin la intención de ahondar en la afirmación hecha por la Veela. Comenzó a leer en voz alta fijando su vista en las letras del libro.

"A pesar que han trascurrido poco más de seiscientos años, los estragos generados por Armand Malfoy continúan. Toda una estirpe de pureza solo en apariencia. Solo siendo, los muggles, peores que nosotros. Juegan a la muerte, cazándonos como animales solo por diversión. Por tener magia en nuestras venas. Inquisición se hacen llamar. Bastardos, nos torturan como deporte y beben de nuestra sangre en sus copas de oro robado de las tierras más allá del mar.

Los odio. Los odio a todos. He perdido familia y amigos en España y Portugal. Privados de su libertad, masacrados como si fueran su mítico "Diablo" encarnado en hombres.

Creo que aquí yace la ironía del asunto. El odio es cíclico y para desgracia de los Malfoy, no terminará conmigo. Me siento bien odiando, me resulta mucho más fácil que amar. Nosotros masacramos para volvernos los monstruos que somos y los muggles nos masacran para volverse ellos las bestias. Ahora tengo que volverme su verdugo para perder la poca humanidad que yace en mí.

Fui afortunado al encontrar a mi pareja y ser aceptado por ella sin el menor de los juicios. Drussila Rosier fue mi esposa amada. Hermosa hasta el hastío. Ojos azules y claros como el agua de los lagos en invierno. Cabello espeso y abundante. Café como la tierra escocesa. Olía a jazmines y naranja madura.

Slytherin de cepa, compartimos juntos nuestros años juveniles como amigos nada más. Al salir del colegio mi sangre Veela despertó y con ello mi amor sin fronteras por ella. Nuestro compromiso fue gratamente festejado por ambas casas. Nobles de cuna y más antiguas que la palabra escrita.

Maldita zorra. La amo aun y la odio por igual. Era amable y cándida. Sonreía a todos y nunca guardó preferencias especiales para conmigo. Dulce de corazón todos los hombres que pasaban por su lado creían que ella quería entregarse a sus brazos como una prostituta.

Ella me decía con cariño que su fidelidad era de un solo sendero y que ese camino solo llegaba a mí. Quise creerle, en verdad lo quise hacer. Pero sus formas de mujer encantadora eran una perdición para el resto de los vivos.

Sé que es así, y yo no podía soportar que atrajera tanta atención. Quería encerrarla, quería lastimarla por lastimarme a mí. Lloraba sobre su regazo y ella solo me acariciaba la cabeza susurrándome tranquilidad mientras ella también lloraba. La sofocaba, la celaba y la presionaba. Era mi pajarito. Mi pequeño pajarito en una perfecta jaula dorada que le había construido con esmero.

Fue mi amor por ella y el fruto de noches de encuentros intensos, los que dieron fruto a mis dos hijos. Caris y Carina. Ambos con ojos grises y cabellos rubios. Y aun así cuando podía oler mi propia sangre en ellos miré a Drusilla con decepción susurrándole "¿De quién son?

Recuerdo las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Esa noche, en la Mansión Malfoy, mate a cada hombre que trabajaba para mí solo por celos. Los degollé con mis garras estrujando sus cuellos hasta escuchar ese "crack" que parecía excitarme más y más.

Cuando desperté de mi trance, mi pareja tenía envueltos a los niños en mantas fuertemente abrazados a ella. Su mirada lleno de odio no se comparaba al aroma que emanaba. Era un olor tan abrumador que me hizo caer de rodillas haciéndome chillar.

−Esto se acaba ahora. Brutus Malfoy te rechazo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer tocando un Traslador.

El dolor producido por esas palabras fue experimentar morir pero sin la dicha de hacerlo. Lo único que me lograba atar a este plano se había extinguido. Dejándome como regalo final, un aroma a oxido que quemaba mis fosas nasales.

Todos abandonaron este lugar, oyéndose solo el viento filtrarse por las rendijas de los ventanales. Sé que vienen por mí. Es cuestión de segundos. Ahora, escribiendo estas líneas antes de ser condenado en la Prisión de Azkaban, por muertes que merecían ser realizadas, puedo decir que arrepentimientos no hay en mi ser, al igual que cualquier vestigio o rastro de afecto. No me apetece seguir vivo y con el rechazo de mi pareja, el diminuto pedazo que quedaba de mi alma se ha extinguido.

Anhelo el beso del Dementor para dejar esta tierra llena de podredumbre donde la "mala fe" es una promesa de vida.

Brutus Malfoy"

Hermione se quitó los lentes de su rostro para masajear el puente de su nariz, colocándolos de nuevo después. Cerró el diario dejándolo a un lado bien cerrado. Draco que ya se había terminado la bebida, bajó el vaso Snifter con elegancia entretenido con la luz de la luna que ya bañaba el recinto.

− ¿El odio terminará contigo... Malfoy?−preguntó la Premio Anual rompiendo el silencio que se había formado por necesidad.

−Eso es una utopía que sería interesante alcanzar.

−Lo tomaré como un sí.

El ambiente incómodo para ambos fue transformado por Draco que tomó una de las tarjetas de cumpleaños que estaban en la cesta viéndola con sorna y burla.−Tu gato es endemoniadamente feo Granger.

La chica se levantó del piso sentándose en el mismo sofá y rapándosela con malestar−No gatos, no opinas.

−Eso no quita que tenga sentido de la estética.

−Ay que irreverente−le contestó rodando los ojos abriendo la tarjeta.−" _Para mi chica Favorita"_ de parte de Harry.

−Le gustas a Potter ¿sabías?

Hermione lo miró por encima de los lentes en una acción muy sensual que tensó a Draco.

−Lo puedo oler. Es como un macho en celo cuando está contigo.

−Sí vamos a ir por ese camino es mejor dejarlo hasta acá.

−Deja de huir de la verdad solo porque te incomoda Granger. Pensé que ustedes los Gryffindors eran todo acerca del "valor" y esas pendejadas que tanto les gusta presumir.

−El que tu familia sea una desgraciada en todo el sentido, no quiere decir que todos tengamos que serlo.

Y sin más, la chica levantó su capa y cesta yéndose a su habitación que cerró de un portazo.

Ambos heridos por las palabras dichas, aquellas frases les habían llegado a cada corazón como una puñalada de la más barda honestidad.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

_Septiembre 24_

Hermione arreglaba su extensa cabellera rizada. Le gustaba mucho su largo. Siempre la había querido y ahora podía llevarla sin morir en el intento. Mucho más dócil por el esfuerzo en mantenerlo, de alguna manera se sentía muy femenina al tenerla. Aunque no se atrevía aun a mostrarla suelta. Y así la había tenido desde hace largo tiempo. Atada siempre en moños o peinados.

Estaba cansada y solo quedaba las horas de rondas para terminar la semana. Refrescó un poco su cara con agua fría y jabón para sentirse un poco más limpia. Era viernes en la noche y para ese tiempo se encontraba exhausta. Física y emocionalmente.

Una semana sin cruzar más que una palabra con Malfoy había resultado un experimento penoso. Sentía que había retrocedido todo lo que habían ganado con esfuerzo y eso diezmaba su ánimo.

La chica buscó su toalla favorita de mano y no la pudo hallar. Con el cejo fruncido y un movimiento rápido de su varita, musitó un " _Accio"_ y otra toalla vino volando desde su cuarto a su mano.

Esa semana en particular había sido estresante y sofocante. Después de leer la entrada de Brutus Malfoy, ella había escupido esas palabras con toda la intención de dañarlo. ¿Acaso era así de mezquina como para llegar a defenderse con el pasado que él no podía cambiar y que de alguna manera odiaba?

Fueron varias las veces que ella quiso disculparse y que buscó la mirada de él, pero Malfoy, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas parecía en evadirla.

Evasión que siempre lo llevaba con Theodore Nott y jamás con una chica. Cuestión que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Pues en el lapso de una semana después de haber empezado las clases en Hogwarts, el príncipe de Slytherin había dejado de buscar y estar con cuanta chica le provocaba adquirir.

Después de esa semana fue como si él no quisiese estar al lado de ninguna mujer, cambiando su extraña actitud en 180 grados. Y sí era cierto que muchas aun lo buscaban, él nunca hizo un ademan de corresponder y las dejaba hablando solas caminado por el lado opuesto del camino.

Eso no cayó muy en gracia a las mujeres de Hogwarts que aún estaban cegadas por su _Glamur._

Con el festejo de Halloween a poco más de un mes, todas querían gozar de la presencia de Malfoy para escapar a la Cabaña de los Gritos o a su dormitorio de Premio Anual para degustar a profundidad un poco más los dulces.

−Listo−se dijo a si misma atando su cabello en un chongo alto con una cinta negra.

Ella podía ser mejor persona que Malfoy y comenzar a dialogar. Ella igual era mayor que él y eso tenía que valer de algo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El Slytherin yacía recostado contra una pared de piedra al lado de una gárgola tenebrosa que adornaba el pasillo. Sin duda alguna la estaba esperando. Tenía una varita de regaliz en la boca la cual pasaba de un lado al otro degustando su sabor. Pese a toda probabilidad a Draco Malfoy le encantaban los dulces.

Estaba esperándola para comenzar la ronda. Tenía toda la intención de estar junto a Hermione para poder resolver el impase que tenían desde hace unos días. Podía olerla, venía a él con paso firme y el aroma a manzana y chocolate permaneció intacto a pesar de ese "aparente" distanciamiento.

Cosa que era en verdad una falacia, pues toda la semana la observó desde las sombras, siempre atento a lo que ella necesitara. Theodore quería cambiar de mejor amigo al final de la semana.

−Lo lamento−fue lo que dijo Hermione cuando llego hasta a él. No había vergüenza en disculparse cuando se había errado. De hecho se sintió mejor con ella una vez dicho eso.

−Igual−musitó Draco con bastante dificultad evitando la mirada de ella.

Era tan difícil ser abierto. Cambiar todo su paradigma sobre relaciones humanas. Pero luego recordó que esa actitud nacía gracias a su pareja, que se encontraba frente a él. Su linda compañera que olía divino y que sus facciones lo engatusaban cada vez. Era una polilla a la luz. Era inevitable para él rendirse ante sus palabras, ante sus ojos... ante ella toda.

Era lo suficiente hombre para admitirlo. Nadie más tenía que saberlo.

El chico decidió entonces dar un paso más. Sacó la varita de regaliz de su boca y se la ofreció a Hermione a son de paz.

−Es un beso indirecto Granger. ¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?

Por supuesto que iba a aceptar, podía olerla. Ese aroma a chocolate estaba venciendo al de manzana verde. Estaba nerviosa y de la mejor manera. Él tuvo que pasar saliva varias veces y lamer sus labios por dentro. Su respiración comenzó a ponerse errática y por primera vez a Hermione no le disgustó en lo absoluto. Algo dentro de ella disfrutaba muchísimo poner a Draco Malfoy de esa manera. Sentir ese poder sobre él. Le encantaba y permitía que el control racional se apagara por ratos.

Y entonces ella tomo la varita de regaliz con la boca y no con la mano cerrando los ojos y quitándosela a él. El chico agradeció infinitamente la túnica o su erección sería tan notoria. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciéndole y lo había ejecutado a propósito. Podía ver su mejilla abultada por el dulce y se imaginó que era su miembro dentro de su boca hermosa. Era como si hubiese sido un ritual fálico.

Hermione lo degustó hasta el hastío llevándose cualquier rastro de esencia de Malfoy. Lo sacó de su boca y se lo ofreció de nuevo.−Es un beso indirecto Malfoy. ¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?

Que mala suerte para Hermione el no darse cuenta que un pelinegro de anteojos y ojos verdes había sido testigo de la acalorada escena.

− ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

Sin mediar ni un momento Harry se abalanzó contra Draco, que con todos su sentidos enfocados en su pareja había estado obtuso a su alrededor. Sus varitas rodaron por el piso cuando ambos terminaron en el suelo rebotando lejos de su alance. Parecían animales, sin contar que Draco en verdad era casi uno. Era peligroso y mortal. Malfoy era letal y Harry no lo sabía. Y aun así, poco le hubiera importado. La mirada que tenía en su rostro era de ira. De pura rabia burbujeante. Era lava, un Gryffindor rugiendo con el más puro enojo.

Entonces Hermione lanzo un hechizo _Inmobilus_ que rebotó cuando tocó a Draco en su espalda. Las Veelas eran inmunes a la mayoría de los ataques mágicos. Así como lo era la piel de un dragón. Era estúpido seguir intentado parar la situación. Draco quería matar a Harry. Lo podía ver en su rostro pálido cuando gruñía furioso al sentir el puño de Harry en su cara.

Él era una Veela, ¡por supuesto!

Sin perder el tiempo Hermione tomó el lazo que ataba su cabello y lo soltó de un tirón. Sus rizos marrones comenzaron a desperdigarse a lo largo de su espalda, libres por fin. Era la primera vez que desataba su cabello y con él todo su aroma de mujer que se dispersó en el aire.

Draco mandó a Harry lejos con una patada fijando su atención en su pareja. Ahí estaba, hermosa y perfecta con cabello hirsuto de color marrón enmarcando su rostro colérico por la situación. Ojos de mirada impasible como retándolo con su porte. Pero nada de eso le importaba a él.

Jadeó con saliva cayendo de su boca mostrando dos colmillos filosos, blancos y brillantes. Con rapidez inusual se levantó del suelo trastabillando por el desespero que tenía de ir por ella. La joven atenta a la reacción de Draco pudo darse el lujo de mirar a su mejor amigo para ver que estuviese bien, aún estaba arrodillado con la cabeza gacha mientras se sobaba con la mano derecha en la coronilla.

Un poco más tranquila se dejó levantar por el Slytherin que rugió mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba llevándosela a su Sala Común.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama de Malfoy con la cabeza de éste en su regazo. Se encontraba boca arriba acariciando las ondas marrones de su pareja con mucha calma. Estaba deleitado pasando cada hebra por sus dedos. Los miraba embelesado por el color miel brillante que tomaban cuando alejaba su mano para extenderlos hasta que el largo lo permitía. Después los dejaba caer y volvía sumergir su mano izquierda, con sus garras filosas que no habían desaparecido. Estaba en éxtasis, estaba en estado glorioso. Todo su cuarto olía mucho a ella. Solo su aroma inundaba la habitación. En verdad no quería volver a salir de ese lugar en toda la vida. No importaba si morían de hambre. Moriría feliz.

La joven, que había estado mirando el gran ventanal que mostraba la luna y el paisaje oscuro, agachó su cabeza para ver a Draco a los ojos.

−No me importa que estés molesta−dijo la Veela sonriéndole de lado mostrándole su dentadura de criatura.

−Yo sé que no, pero igual no quita que no lo esté.

Draco quitó su sonrisa sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su hermosa pareja.−Potter iba a morir esta noche. No lo quiero cerca de ti. Aun puedo olerlo. Es una maldita amenaza.−Su voz vibró bajando a un tono grueso. De nuevo las voces superpuestas, eso solo significaba una sola cosa. La Veela aún estaba molesta y lista para desaparecer al macho que quería quitarle lo que era de él.

−Tú eres mía Granger. No necesito de "tiempo al tiempo" para que sea claro entre los dos.−Afirmó con sus ojos grises fieros puestos en los calmados de ella.

Hermione a toda respuesta le palmeó la nariz como si fuese un pequeño perro.−Yo no soy de nadie Draco Malfoy.

Él gruñó dispuesto a pararse para terminar lo empezado en el corredor. No había marcado a Hermione y Harry Potter al igual que Ronald Weasley eran demasiado peligro para ambos. Podrían alejarla de su lado. Tenía que marcar su territorio. Ella era de él. Punto, no había más que pensar en el asunto. La Premio Anual de Gryffindor había nacido para él. Era como discutir sobre la existencia de la gravead.

Hermione vio como el respirar de la Veela comenzaba de nuevo a acelerarse y no se demoró en hacer conjeturas del porqué del cambio de ánimo, que había estado menguando hace ya veinte minutos; desde que habían entrado a ese cuarto y él la había sentado en la cama mientras tomaba su pequeño rostro entre sus manos poderosas y temibles. Había ronroneado hasta hacer vibrar los vidrios. El chico le había mirado con tanta hambre y con tanta dulzura que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Entonces la acercó a su pecho y la abrazo mientras hundía su nariz en su marejada avellana. Respiró tan hondamente que gimió con tono alto al exhalar. Luego se había llevado los largos cabellos de Hermione al rostro donde los frotó como si secara el sudor con ellos.

Todo ese tiempo la joven no hizo nada y se dejó hacer. Pensó en su mejor amigo, con el que tendría una muy interesante plática al otro día siempre y cuando ella lograra calmar a Draco para que no lo matase en lo que quedaba de noche.

Ahora, todo ese esfuerzo se estaba perdiendo pues el príncipe Dragón quería desgarrar al chico dorado de Gryffindor por la mitad. Hermione entonces puso su mano sobre el pecho de Draco y con la izquierda comenzó a acariciar su cabello rubio un poco más largo, justo como solía ponerse cuando la Veela tomaba mucho más control.

El chico abrió los ojos viéndole totalmente sorprendido. Toda su piel se había erizado dejando la mano con la que había estado acariciando el cabello de su pareja inmersa en él para posarla sobre su cráneo, como acunándolo.

Draco no sintió temor alguno ante ese acto tan sumamente íntimo que ella le estaba profesando. Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que significaba esas caricias. Todo lo que había detrás de eso. Lo más preciado que tenía una Veela era eso, sus cabellos. Todo había comenzado por ellos. Nadie podía tocarlos a excepción de la pareja. Su alma gemela que nunca los traicionaría en ese aspecto.

A Brutus Malfoy pudieron haberlo rechazado, pero Drussila Rosier jamás lo hirió o hizo algo tan escabroso y cruel como arrancar sus cabellos.

Su vida, literalmente su vida, estaba siendo mimada por los dedos gráciles de Hermione que parecían cerdas peinándolos con todo el tacto y la tranquilidad del universo.

−Hace un tiempo me dijiste "que tenías todo el tiempo del mundo" cuando yo establecí las reglas. ¿Por qué lo dices?

−Las Veelas tenemos vidas longevas. Cuando marcamos a nuestra pareja, su vida se prolonga para acompañarnos durante largo tiempo. Juventud por años.

−Con razón el aspecto físico de tus padres... y el rejuvenecimiento de Armand Malfoy cuando terminó el ritual.−Hermione le miró con tristeza de repente− ¿La esposa que tenía era su pareja?

−No lo sé, no lo dice en el diario−respondió Draco viéndole acostado en su regazo haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la cabeza de ella.

−Qué triste sería sino hubiese sido así.

Hermione pudo sentir empatía por ella, al ser la pareja de una Veela. No se imaginaba entregarse toda una vida a alguien para que después esa persona se fuera con, la que en verdad, era su alma gemela. ¿Alguna ex novia de él se sentiría así cuando saliera todo a la luz?

La Veela ajena a sus pensamientos había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar aún más ese momento y se vio sorprendida cuando olió el dulzor en su nariz.

Hermione tenía el dulce de caramelo que le había obsequiado Dumbledore en su mano. Lo había guardado en su túnica desde ese día no habiendo un motivo lo suficientemente festivo para comerlo.

− ¿Qué es eso?

−Un caramelo muggle de leche.

− ¿Sabes? En teoría el que debería dar los dulces sería yo. Para ganar tu perdón infinito−bromeó el chico sin una sonrisa particular pero sin mal humor.−Creo que te falta práctica en las costumbres tradicionales.

−Bueno, yo soy todo menos tradicional.−respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en su vida.−Es por la túnica.

−Un caramelo por un _Reparo_. Puedo vivir con eso. Aunque me hubiera gustado más probarte a ti, pequeña leona−le dijo acercándose peligrosamente frente al rostro de Hermione, el cual refulgía un candor rosa peligroso para ambos.

Entonces agarró el dulce y volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione para comerlo de un bocado y de nuevo, llevar sus manos al cabello de ella para seguir jugando con él. Nunca se cansaría de hacer eso. Jamás.

Draco tomó su varita haciendo un ademán rápido y corto el cual trajo desde su escritorio un libro mediano de poco grosor.−Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Granger.

Hermione tomó el obsequio dejando de tocar el cabello del Slytherin, cuestión que no le terminó de agradar del todo.− ¿Un libro en blanco?

−Piensa en un libro, cualquier que hayas leído.

Hermione movió la boca mientras pensaba y lo visualizaba detalladamente en su mente−Ya.

−Ábrelo.

Varias letras comenzaron a llenar las hojas del libro retratando exactamente aquel que Hermione tenía en la cabeza. Era como si fuese un texto mágico de "autofotocopiado" instantáneo. Era un objeto realmente maravilloso y tan tremendamente útil.

−Te lo iba a dar ese domingo antes de...

− ¿El vergonzoso debacle?

−Eres la reina de la ñoñez Granger.

−Eso es muy cierto. Es un título que ostento con mucho orgullo.

Hermione sonrió viendo con mucho cariño su regalo. En la tapa yacía una "H" y una "G" en una hermosa fuente gótica que le daba un aire de antigüedad.−Me encanta. Estuvo cerca de ser mi regalo favorito.

−Eso es una pena−contestó él viéndole desde su posición llevándole la corriente.− ¿Cuál fue el mejor?

−Cajas de chocolate vitalicio por un año.

−Es verdad, ese fue mejor regalo. Hasta a mí me lo parece.

Ambos rieron al tiempo de forma tranquila retomando segundos después un silencio que rompió ella.

−Tu varita... de seguro la tiene Harry.−habló viendo al ventanal mientras peinaba el cabello de Draco con su mano izquierda. La derecha volvió al pecho de él.

−Se la pediré mañana.−contestó sin algún tipo de tono agresivo o gesto que indicara la palabra "muerte" en su rostro.

No muy convencida de la idea quiso intervenir pero la mirada de advertencia de él la hizo callar. Asunto "de orgullo de hombres" o una tontería por el estilo. Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir. La culpa de no haber hecho la ronda le carcomía su ética académica haciendo que por un breve momento convocara un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma para escribirle a dos prefectos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw para que le hicieran el favor de reemplazo.

Luego Draco cogió la hoja rompiéndola a la mitad, escribiendo después él una misiva a Theo para que hiciera las rondas de ese viernes. Seguro se las cobraría después pero poco le importaba. La lechuza personal de Draco voló rápidamente con el encargo dejándolo a él libre de estar con su mujer toda la noche.

A eso de las dos de la mañana cuando ambos se habían rendido al sueño y con sus cabellos un poco grasosos por las caricias dadas, Hermione abrió los ojos acostada sobre la cama del Slytherin cubierta por una manta gruesa de terciopelo negra. El príncipe yacía dormido a su lado sobre la frazada y con sus manos agarrando un mechón de cabello de ella. Ya no había garras, ni colmillos y su cabello había vuelto a su largo natural.

Fue en ese momento mientras veía al dosel de la cama que un aroma llegó a su nariz. Era un olor encantador, divino y masculino. Era totalmente embriagador y atrayente. Se encontró así misma cerrando los ojos para poder captarlo mejor, entonces abrió los ojos preocupada por la revelación. Por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conocidos, Draco Malfoy no le olió a jabón o a talco, sino a menta almizclada y eso definitivamente le heló la sangre.


	7. Inquietantes ojos azules

Era el momento. Nunca pensó que se tardarían tanto para llegar a ese instante. En verdad nunca pensó siquiera llegar. Pero ahí estaban, bajo un gran árbol de roble de color ocre, ambos viéndose a los ojos. Hacía frio y el otoño cubría Hogwarts con su mano fría. Era el último día de octubre. Con el aliento de Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia en sus bocas el vaho que exhalaban era dulce.

A pesar de tener guantes, Hermione pudo sentir el calor que brotaba de la mano de Draco cuando la puso en su barbilla para alzar su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Era el momento.

_Poco más de un mes atrás_

La Premio Anual de Hogwarts se encontraba reclinada en su silla favorita de la biblioteca. Cerca de una gran ventana que quedaba en un rincón del sitio, donde poca gente pasaba pero la luz de sol entraba calentando los pasillos olor a papel viejo. Ese olor era encantador.

Había una disertación que entregar a final de curso para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El tema había sido más que oportuno: "Campo de direccionamiento preferente para estudio a profundidad, especializándose en una criatura semi−humana/semi−mágica". Hermione no tuvo que pensar mucho para irse por el tema que le apasionaba desde que había iniciado su séptimo año: Las Veelas macho.

Redactar el entregable había resultado un poco más desafiante de lo que hubiera pensado, pues información oficial era poca y la que sabía, era de materia confidencial. Tampoco era de su interés particular difundir detalles, que uno, le afectaban de alguna manera y dos, atentaban contra la privacidad de ellos. El respeto era una máxima en su vida.

Había consultado con "su" Veela personal sobre la pertinencia de elaborar un trabajo que dilucidara a la comunidad mágica sobre la forma de vida y procreación de la Veela macho, para un entendimiento y restablecimiento de derechos. Varias veces profanados en siglos pasados.

−"Bueno, sí crees que un solo trabajo podría trascender más allá de las paredes de este colegio, continúa".

Eso le había dicho y su entusiasmo por realizarlo no pudo haber sido mejor. Del Diario de la Veela había tomado aspectos generales que llevaran a concesos de acuerdo comunes una vez sabidos. Nunca tomó particularidades personales de los Malfoy, ni secretos de matanza perpetuados por ellos.

Tan absorta estaba redactado un párrafo, el cual llevaba diez veces puliendo, que fue el sonido de una maleta sobre su mesa de trabajo el que la hizo levantar la cabeza y ver a Harry Potter con mirada seria.

−Harry−saludó Hermione viéndole para retomar su vista en su pergamino.

−Necesitamos hablar.

−¿Cómo hicimos con Ron el lunes? Paso.

_El disgusto con su mejor amigo de cabello rojo había sido del tamaño de Asia. Habían pasado el fin de semana completo sin encontrarse cuando Hermione y Harry se vieron las caras desde la pelea que el chico de ojos verdes había sostenido con Malfoy._

_No la ignoraron y de hecho el trato había sido absolutamente cortés. Cómo si un "Obliviate" los hubiese golpeado durante esos dos días. Y realmente gracias en mayor parte a su horario de lunes. Encantamientos y Transfiguración eran los únicos bloques compartidos. Horas donde Hermione con toda su diplomacia se acercó a ellos para hablar. Ellos simplemente sonreían y le decían que en la comida, cuando pudiesen hablar en privado. Ella no le pareció mala idea del todo._

_Los últimos bloques que eran Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas para ella, no pudo ver ni a Harry ni a Ron, que veían por su parte Adivinación y Estudios Muggle. Así que cuando se encontraron al final del día, a eso de las siete de la noche, cuando todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo, decidieron ir a la Sala de Menesteres. La chica sabía que se acercaba una tormenta apenas y cruzó la puerta mágica._

_Dentro, la enorme sala que había servido para albergar hasta cincuenta personas, ahora era chica y tenía una mesa con una jarra de agua con hielo y tres vasos. Una lámpara de aceite alumbrara el recinto haciéndolo muy tétrico y frío. Se notaba con solo verla que nadie quería estar ahí. Que solo se había pensado en ella para discutir y entre más rápido mucho mejor._

_No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Hermione se sentó cuando Ron golpeó la mesa con ambas manos haciendo que los vasos se cayeran, rodando uno al suelo desportillándose al instante._

_−¿MALFOY? ¿EN SERIO HERMIONE? ¿MALFOY?_

_Hermione, la cual hacía acopio de toda su paciencia sacó su varita y reparó el vaso sirviendo agua para los tres.−Me encanta cuando te pones tan comunicativo Harry._

_−A mí no me vengas con esas cortesías estúpidas−contrarrestó Ron sentándose en la silla con un malestar que parecía que tuviera arcadas._

_−Y a mí no me vengas a hablar así−atacó Hermione viéndole furiosa._

_Harry que había permanecido callado hasta el momento ajustó sus lentes, cruzando las piernas y tomando un poco de agua.−Malfoy me pidió su varita a primera hora._

_Su mejor amiga lo miró esperando que terminara la frase, quería ver en qué tipo de terreno pisaba._

_−Le dije que se la daba hoy en la noche._

_−Junto conmigo−alegó Ron golpeando la mesa._

_− ¿Van a pelearse o qué? Es para que me ahorren el trabajo de Premio Anual y quitarle puntos a mi casa de una vez._

_− ¿A ti no te importa verdad?−vociferó Ron con rostro congestionado._

_− ¿Qué? ¿Qué se metan en mi vida privada? ¡Ohh sí que me importa!_

_−Mione no soportamos verte con él, está jugando contigo. ¿Sabes cuantas mujeres, Malfoy pasó por su cama antes de que tú llegaras?_

_Algo en el corazón de Hermione se corrugó mostrándole un atisbo de molestia. ¿Habrían sido muchas?−Harry yo no soy novia de Malfoy._

_− ¿Entonces solo te acuestas con él? Porque eso me daría tanta tranquilidad− respondió con ese sarcasmo que sacaba a relucir de la forma más viperina posible._

_Ella elevó su varita musitando un hechizo no verbal. Varios pájaros amarillos aparecieron arriba volando en círculos como protegiéndola.−Una palabra más y ya sabemos cómo va a terminar este encuentro._

_Nadie le iba a faltar el respeto por muy amigos que fueran de ella._

_−No quiero que te haga daño Mione−fue lo que dijo Harry con bastante malestar tomando agua de su vaso._

_Ella se sintió con su preocupación viendo en su ataque una forma un poco infantil de persuadirla.−Oigan, en verdad no estoy saliendo con Malfoy. No somos novios ni nada de lo que pudiesen estar pensando. Cosa que no les atañe tampoco, pero para su tranquilidad, no. No he estado con él._

_− ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy entonces?−preguntó Harry tocándose la mandíbula donde el Slytherin le había asestado un golpe el viernes en la noche._

_−Es algo que no estoy en condición de divulgar._

_−Hablas como un maldito político Hermione. Vas a terminar trabajando en el Ministerio−dijo Ron recostándose en la silla enviándola un poco para atrás con una mueca de fastidio._

_−Es así, y lamento que no te guste la respuesta−fue lo que dijo ella con neutralidad. Los pajaritos seguían silbando encima de sus cabezas._

_−Entonces sí le pasa algo al oxigenado. Ya decía yo que eso del famoso "síndrome" no era._

_Hermione rodó los ojos internamente evitando soltar un bufido de risa. No era el momento y solo echaría más leña al fuego._

_− ¿Por qué lo ayudas?_

_−Porque tengo que hacerlo Harry. Porque si, simplemente. En este momento solo puedo ayudarlo yo._

_− ¿No te lastimó esa noche?_

_Hermione se sonrojó notoriamente ante la pregunta. Lastimar distaba mucho de lo que había sentido. Esa noche habían hecho intimidad entre Veela y pareja. Había sido mágico, había despertado algo en ella que solo había fortalecido el lazo que los unía. Su corazón rápidamente comenzó a palpitar cuando la fragancia de menta y almizcle de Draco volvió a su recuerdo._

_−No−respondió para luego tomar un gran sorbo de agua._

_− ¿A ti te gusta Malfoy...?−musitó Ron viéndole con ojos tristes y palabras perdidas._

_Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido viéndola a ella para que respondiera. ¿Le gustaba Malfoy? ¿Acaso el poco perceptivo Ron tenía razón?_

_Harry había tenido una charla con su mejor amigo ese mismo viernes después de la pelea. Incluso fueron al retrato que guardaba la Sala Común de Premios Anuales para finalizar el asunto, pero las imágenes nunca cooperaron y no les dieron paso. Al cabo de unos minutos se regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor a discutir por más de dos horas._

_Harry contó a Ron lo que había pasado y desde su acalorado punto de vista, cómo habían sucedió las cosas._

_Había estado visitando la torre de Ravenclaw para un partido amistoso de Quidditch cuando al devolverse y querer saludar a Hermione unas voces lo detuvieron._

_El resto había sido historia. Cuando se levantó no vio ni a Malfoy ni a Hermione. Pero sí la varita del hurón, la cual cogió sin chistar devolviéndose a su habitación._

_Esa noche Harry se enfrascó en una conversación con el alto pelirrojo en un rincón de la Sama Común de Gryffindor, protegidos por el hechizo "Muffliato". Uno que Harry había aprendido de un libro de pociones en sexto año. Ron quiso matar, pero él le detuvo. Abogó por unos días sin verse mutuamente con su amiga para dejar que la situación se calmara un poco. Cosa que evidentemente no funcionó, pues todo ese lunes Ron hizo la peor actuación de su vida fingiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando todo estaba mal. Ver a Malfoy, que antes solo era causa de molestia, se había convertido en la experiencia más vomitiva y estresante del planeta._

_Ambos estaban convencidos que lo que había visto Harry era todo planeado por Malfoy para incitar a Hermione a formar parte de su larga lista de números pendientes antes de acabar Hogwarts. Eso era lo único que mantenía a ambos chicos en raciocinio. Uno que se estaba esfumando a medida que miraban a la chica de sus más profundos deseos ponerse nerviosa tomando su varita para ocupar sus manos._

_−Mione... ¿te gusta?−preguntó Harry negando con la cabeza. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Todos, literalmente todos menos él. Incluso Ron, pero no Malfoy._

_¿Le gustaba Malfoy? Era LA pregunta que estaba deambulando por la mente de Hermione desde el sábado en la madrugada. Una que le aterró y no quiso responder. No, no quería responderla. No quería hacerlo y menos sí no se la había respondido sinceramente a ella misma. Era una pregunta sin respuesta. Al menos sin una respuesta satisfactoria._

_Ella abrió la boca viéndolos de hito en hito sin que algún sonido saliera de su boca. Y no salió, cosa que fue interpretada por ellos como un gran SI. Cuestión que parcialmente aun no era verdad._

_El vaso de Ron estalló contra la pared haciendo que Hermione tapara su cabeza instintivamente por la impresión, pues el chico lo había lanzado a la otra dirección. Fue Harry el que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para no ser el receptor._

_− ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿ESTAS LOCO?−preguntó Hermione histérica parándose de golpe._

_−Tú eres la loca Hermione. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ... ¿CÓMO?− No podía articular ni siquiera la pregunta. La ira lo sofocaba._

_No lo aceptaba. No lo aceptaría nunca. Una cosa era imaginarse que Malfoy la conquistara y hasta que sintiera deseo por su mejor amiga. ¿Quién no? Era hermosa, era perfecta y encantadora. Incluso él lo sentía. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que ella le gustara él. Pues ahí no habría marcha atrás. Hermione nunca había sido de volar en flor en flor, o de experimentar para saber. Eso lo había descolocado de todas las formas posibles. La estaba perdiendo sin haberla tenido. No. NO._

_−No he dicho que me gusta Ronald._

_− ¿ENTONCES?_

_−Es que es un poco más complejo que eso._

_−ERES UNA ESTUPIDA HERMIONE._

_Y ahí fue cuando la Gryffindor susurró− "Opugno"._

_Sus hermosas aves volaron persiguiendo a Ron, que mientras las esquivaba y golpeaba algunas sin importar el daño que le causaran, Hermione aprovechó para salir de la Sala de Menesteres con toda la rabia que podía sentir._

Harry exhaló fuertemente quitando sus gafas para refregarse el rostro con fuerza.−Primero que todo venía a pedirte disculpas por ese día. También quería que supieras que le devolví a Malfoy la varita esa misma noche.

−Eso me dijo−comentó Hermione que no paraba de escribir.

Harry ahogó un gesto de desaprobación ante la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Tanta confianza había entre ellos? ¿Acaso la pelea entre los tres, de alguna manera terrible la había acercado más al Slytherin? Todo iba de caída en picada.

−Sabrás entonces que no pasó nada entre nosotros. No llegamos a los golpes. Ron decidió no ir.

−No, eso no me lo dijo. Supongo que es parte de sus vidas privadas.

−De acuerdo, también me disculpo por eso.

Le estaba costando llegar a ella. Sí Malfoy se hubiera seguido comportando como el perfecto imbécil que había sido durante seis años, él se sentiría más empoderado para hablar con Hermione. Cosa que no era y por ello le costaba. El encuentro con el rubio había sido extrañamente diplomático para haber sido ellos dos. Rivales desde el principio en cualquier sentido de la palabra.

_Harry se encontraba sin túnica con manos en los bolsillos recostado en un árbol cerca del Lago Negro. Había quedado de encontrarse con Draco Malfoy para devolverle su varita. El chico movió su quijada para cuadrarla. Aun la tenía resentida de los golpes. Nada que un buen hechizo no pudiera cubrir. Lo que menos deseaba, eran chismosos._

_−Potter−llamó Draco llegando al terreno. Iba sin saco y con la camisa remangada. Pero con su corbata bien atada y cada botón de la camisa abrochado. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás como solía llevarlo la mayor parte de las veces y sus zapatos de cuero negro refulgían con la luz de la luna._

_Harry se volteó tomando la varita de él con su mano derecha para lanzarla al aire a corta distancia y volverla a atrapar. La miró con desdén y asco para lanzársela por fin. Draco la agarró en el aire batiéndola en un rápido movimiento para guardarla en su bolsillo._

_Dio dos pasos para atrás para volver al castillo. No quería dejar a Hermione sola después de la pelea que había tenido con sus mejores amigos. La había podido sentir. Su enojo, su frustración, su tristeza y sobre todo, un sentimiento de miedo el cual provocó en él una oleada de ira brutal._

_− ¿Cuál es tu asunto con Hermione?_

_− ¿Asunto?−respondió el a modo de pregunta. Le estaba costando mucho contenerse para no desgarrarle la garganta en ese momento._

_Era asqueroso el aroma que emanaba. Era como polvo de pimienta continuo a la nariz. Directo y condensado. Nada de sutileza._

_−Dejemos la mierda a un lado y hablemos con la verdad._

_−El "asunto" que yo tengo con Granger es privado. No le concierne a nadie._

_El joven rubio se volteó de nuevo para darle la cara. Tenía el cejo fruncido con ojos grises y letales. Estaba irritado y molesto. Draco abría y cerraba la mano derecha con toda la intención de controlarse. La Veela quería salir para matar a esa amenaza. Para él y para su pareja._

_−Eres una rata que no ha cambiado desde que tuvimos la desgracia de conocerte. Tú puedes tirarte a todo Hogwarts, en verdad no me importa. Pero a Hermione la dejas en paz. Te vas a alejar de ella._

_−Debe ser terrible para el niño dorado de Hogwarts estar enamorado de la única chica que no puede tener−contestó Draco burlándose de él ladeando un poco la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos._

_−Aléjate de ella Malfoy. Es lo único que te digo._

_Harry se quitó del árbol y camino en dirección a Hogwarts pasando por el lado del príncipe de Slytherin._

_−Si ambos disfrutamos estando juntos eso no le incumbe a nadie. Así que TÚ aléjate de ella−le advirtió Draco con un gruñido al final._

_El chico de lentes pudo ver un par de colmillos saliendo de la boca. Su instinto lo llevó directamente a tocar su varita para sentirse seguro. El rubio retomó su paso adelantándose del Gryffindor, el cual quedó quieto con un miedo que no había tenido la vez pasada. Tal vez su adrenalina no era la misma que en esa noche._

−No puedo evitar temer por ti.

Hermione cerró un libro para dejarlo de lado y tomar otro para buscar una página−No lo hagas Harry. No tienes por qué hacerlo.

−Es que si tengo por qué hacerlo. Malfoy... es otro. Desde que llegó este año Hermione, es peligroso. Es como si fuera una criatura mágica.

Hermione se tensionó internamente por las sospechas de su amigo.−Harry no seas ridículo por favor. Creo que sí eso fuese así ya le hubiesen dicho a los prefectos y a mí.

−Un vampiro o un hombre lobo.

Hermione ahogó una risita para no enojar a su mejor amigo. Pero algo de razón tenía. Hermione sacó su mente de los libros para mirarlo. Harry era su familia. Lo adoraba hasta el desaliento. Ella podría dar la vida por él. A ese grado era él de importante en su vida. Con sus cabellos negros desaliñados, sus ojos verdes hermosos y corazón, más grande que el océano. Ella lo adoraba. No podía consentir estar de pelea con él. Le dolía mucho.

−Voy a hacerte una promesa aquí y ahora. Sí llego a necesitar ayuda y cuando les tenga que contar algo verdaderamente importante, no dudes y también dile al terco de Ron, que serán los primeros a los que voy a acudir.

−Eso es lo mínimo−respondió más relajado.− Sin embargo...Hermione. ¿Malfoy...?

−Malfoy nada Harry. Te lo dije, cuando tenga algo que contar te lo diré. En este momento no tengo nada que decir. Vamos a dejar esta conversación hasta acá. ¿De acuerdo?

−Bien, porque necesito ayuda con mi disertación para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Ese mes de octubre se fue llevando consigo el calor del verano para comenzar a traer brisas de otoño. Los estudiantes ya no se quitaban el suéter y se les veía con túnica la mayor parte de las veces. Sobre todo en las noches.

Durante ese mes, Ronald Weasley había invitado a Hermione dos veces a Hogsmeade, salidas que habían resultado catastróficas. Desde su pelea y posterior reconciliación habían entrado en una dinámica "hale y suelte" totalmente desgastante. Él, que antes era alegre y despreocupado, parecía indispuesto con ella y se esforzaba por llevarla a paseos donde intentaba hondar en sentimiento que definitivamente ella no quería hondar.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le dijera algo concreto. Algo como "quiero que seas mi novia". Ese día era temido para Hermione. Pues el amor que tenía por él era tan tan enorme. Tan intenso, pero tan diferente, que algo tan profundo y fuerte solo podía terminar de la manera más caótica.

Luego todo había alcanzado su punto más álgido cuando Hermione ya no dejaba que la tocaran. Ni un abrazo, ni un saludo de mano, nada. Aunque la dinámica entre ellos no había cambiado. Su mejor amiga seguía pendiente de ellos, los acompañaba a sus prácticas y partidos de Quidditch, los ayudaba en sus labores, los acompañaba a Hogsmeade. Todo mediante una barrera física de por medio.

Fue el mismo Harry el que hizo un comentario de su notorio "alejamiento" físico como algo casual sin trascendencia. Fue lo único que necesito Ron para pegarse y estallarlo en otra gran pelea que los mantuvo sin hablar dos días, con el chico de cabello negro en medio de ambos.

Pero algo que sí se vio incrementado, fue la relación con Draco Malfoy. Ya habían sido varias las veces cuando un beso había estado cercano a ocurrir, pero nunca pasaba de eso. De una intención. Hermione se preguntó varias veces que si esa máxima que ella había dicho de "tiempo al tiempo" él lo estaba asumiendo como un pacto de caballero a damisela en apuros.

Pero había sido una decisión inteligente, ese distanciamiento prudencial le había servido a ella y también a él para trascender de una "prenda" física pera conocerse a niveles más profundo y estables. Sus gustos, defectos, predilecciones, temores y percepciones habían sido el menú de cada día cuando intercambiaban un diálogo ameno o una pelea intensa cuando sus orgullos chocaban. No duraban en lo absoluto y sus disculpas mutuas siempre eran disfrazadas por un cambio de tema o un regalo de dulce.

Durante ese mes Draco Malfoy llevó libros de su biblioteca privada en la Mansión Malfoy para que ella disfrutara del mundo mágico. Volúmenes de literatura y rollos de pergamino de diferentes gramajes y tonalidades para su deleite. Lo hizo sin ponerle mucho color al asunto y siempre mostrando un deje "como sea" cuando se los pasaba o se los dejaba frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione por su parte, siempre dejó frente a la puerta de él, pequeños dulces con notas muy "señoriteras" que le hacían sacar risas a Draco. La que más recordaba era una en particular que decía: "Lávate los dientes o te van a salir caries". Tuvo que buscar con amigos de Slytherin el término y cuando supo de qué se trataba hizo una mueca de asco. ¿Quién demonios se dejaba crecer caries?

Fue una noche a mediados de octubre cuando ambos leían un texto para pociones que Hermione preguntó sin recato algo que estuvo practicando las noches anteriores para evitar ponerse roja y muda.

_− ¿Has tenido muchas chicas en tu cama?_

_Draco dejó de leer para hacer cálculos mentales y volvió a retomar su lectura−No particularmente._

_− ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_−Una de carácter íntimo._

_Eso la hizo callar con vergüenza generada de su imprudencia y falta de buenos modales. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse dejado llevar por Harry y su comentario? Por supuesto que Malfoy había tenido conquistas. Hasta ella misma lo sabía. ¿Eso era malo? No, en lo absoluto. Lo que era malo era su falta de autoconfianza para respetar las decisiones de otro, así como la de ella de ser virgen._

_− ¿Te importa acaso?−preguntó luego de un rato aun con sus ojos grises puestos en su libro._

_−No particularmente._

_Era la verdad más absoluta. ¿Importaba acaso? No ¿Se sentía celosa? Sí. Por no haber tenido ese tipo de experiencia de la que todos hablaban y ella permanecía ajena._

_− ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?−preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa pasando la hoja._

_−Una de carácter íntimo._

_−He estado con varias. No diré un número._

_Eso era evidente para Hermione que ya no le provocaba hablar más del asunto que ella misma había traído a la mesa._

_−Pregunto por una razón que me ha tenido pensativa−dijo acomodándose viéndole desde el sofá de siempre cerrando un momento el libro dejando un marcador para no perder la hoja.−Me preocupa alguna relación previa tuya que se sienta cuando sepa que eres una Veela que ha encontrado a su pareja._

_Eso fue música para los oídos de Malfoy. Cosa opuesta al pensamiento de Hermione, pues ella lo decía por tristeza al pensar en una chica muy enamorada que hubiese tenido oportunidad con él y ahora gracias a estas circunstancias particulares, fuese dejada de lado como algo indeseado. Eso le dolía, pues ella se imaginaba en su lugar y era demasiado el peso de la empatía._

_El chico cerró su libro y se paró del piso acercándose a ella con manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No llevaba su corbata y tenía los primeros botones de su camisa desamarrados. Caminó rodeándola parándose detrás del espaldar del sofá para llevar sus manos a la barbilla de ella y echarla hacia atrás para que lo mirara._

_−De un tiempo para acá tienes un aroma a menta y almizcle que me nubla-confesó la Premio Anual viéndole detenidamente a los ojos._

_Él sonrió extasiado a semejante revelación. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.−Me aceptaste como tu Veela._

_Hermione enrojeció profundamente segregando olor a chocolate suave. El chico gruño contentó acariciando la barbilla de ella para bajar el dedo índice por la garganta y volverlo a subir en una caricia sensual. Poco a poco se fue acercando y ella cerró los ojos fuertemente con temor. No quería un beso de él. Estaba tan confundida por la revelación que ya sospechaba y por el acercamiento. Sabía que él estaba liberando feromonas._

_−Aún tengo presentes las reglas Granger−dijo en tono grueso y vibrante cerca de su oído.−No hay ninguna mujer con las que haya tenido un lazo emocional para preocuparse. Ahora, sí estás celosa eso me gustaría más._

_La Gryffindor abrió los ojos de golpe con molestia quitándose del agarre de Malfoy cogiendo su libro para abrirlo de nuevo y retomar la lectura. Éste solo se había reído de su actitud y vuelto a su texto de pociones._

Ese mes también, Hermione había tenido el honor de conocer a profundidad a Theodore Nott. Mejor amigo de Draco pero no desde la infancia. Ese era el moreno de alto porte Blaise Zabini. Un chico que tenía constante rostro de mal humor pero que tenía, sin lugar a dudas, una de las facciones más hermosas que ella había visto. Se la pasaba de la mano seguido con Pansy Parkinson, una de las amigas de años de la familia Malfoy.

El Cuarteto Plata. Así eran conocidos por todos los estudiantes y compartían una rivalidad jocosa con el Trio Dorado de Gryffindor. Theo era amigable y muy social. Sonrisas enigmáticas en su rostro de forma gratuita y era bastante coqueto con las mujeres. Un rasgo de su personalidad que trataba de frenar al máximo con ella debido a la Veela. Ella en parte, agradecía infinitamente eso, pues no sabía muy bien cómo manejar a un chico así. Ella era cauta y precavida, no tenía experiencia en los terrenos del coqueteo y no sabía muy bien cuando tomarlos en serio.

Al cabo de unos días supo, que en verdad no había que ni siquiera tomarlos en cuenta, y hasta le seguía la cuerda solo para el disgusto de Draco que al final terminaba halándola del brazo para llevársela lejos de Theo. Hermione había sabido en ese mes que Nott estaba totalmente enterado de la condición del príncipe dragón y que en más de una vez fue de ayuda en casos de crisis.

Como la vez de la desastrosa discusión en la Sala de Menesteres dónde Draco casi mata para llegar a salvar a Hermione del aroma a miedo que llegaba de ella. Él estaba regresando de la biblioteca a su cuarto, cuando llegó a él un olor de angustia que provenía de Hermione. Era chocolate amargo, no suave y dulce como siempre. Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos para enfocar su respiración y evitar una tontería. Fue cuando Theo lo encontró y lo arrastro al aula en desuso adecuada para él, donde pudo soltarse sin restricciones. Alguien estaba amenazando a su pareja físicamente. Había podido sentirlo y justo cuando iba a ir tras ella, la chica de esos cabellos que tanto amaba llegó con él. Nott quién estaba en la puerta vigilando en el pasillo le miró de manera socarrona para señalarle la puerta e irse silbando.

Un poco de injusticia caló en Hermione al equilibrar balanzas y ver que sus mejores amigos no sabían nada sobre ese delicado e importante asunto en su vida.

_−Voy a contarles a Harry y a Ron sobre esto._

_− ¿Cuándo?−preguntó Draco traduciendo un pedazo de texto de Runas a la hora de clase. Habían quedado en la misma fila._

_−Después de vacaciones de invierno._

_−Confío en ti._

Eso fue lo único que había dicho. Ahora era cuestión de ella comentarlo de la mejor manera para que el resultado no terminara en desastre épico

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−La profesora McGonagall autorizó la entrada a la Sala Común−afirmó Parvati Patil entregando el permiso autorizado por la Jefa de casa a la Premio Anual quién la recibió archivándolo con el resto de papeles en un portafolio de cuero café.

−Entonces para quedar todos claros el recorrido inicia a las siete de la noche en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw−dijo Draco haciendo un "check" en cada punto del horario que leía a los prefectos durante la reunión que sostenía, para finiquitar detalles para la noche de Halloween.−Luego a las ocho seguimos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a las nueve bajamos a la de Slytherin y a las diez de la noche, para finalizar el recorrido y donde se hará la comida, la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Los prefectos de séptimo año asistieron terminando de copiar el itinerario en sus agendas personales. Ya se había sostenido una reunión previa con los de sexto y quinto año para realizar lo pertinente para la celebración con los estudiantes de sexto año para abajo.

Cómo último año de los "senior", los Premios Anuales decidieron hacer algo un poco más especial. Harían recorridos por estación visitando cada Sala Común donde se harían actividades diferentes. Eso, sin entorpecer la celebración del resto de Hogwarts que iba a ser en el Gran Comedor e invernaderos.

−Ya tenemos la temática de pociones y bebidas. Se arregló con el proveedor y ya los ingredientes están. Comenzaremos a prepararlos hoy con Theo−comentó Pansy.

−La torre de Ravenclaw ya está acondicionada para el inicio de la celebración. El profesor Firenze nos ayudó con el encantamiento bóveda y la lluvia de estrellas fugaces estará justo enfrente de nosotros−dijo Anthony Goldstein comentando con un ceño de aprobación de Padma Patil que estaba a su lado.

−La Red Mágica Inalámbrica nos contactó con una de las bandas tributo a "Las Brujas de Macbeth" y ya confirmaron para esa noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hay que estar en punto pues apenas den las ocho comienzan a tocar−continuó Dean Thomas dándole el aviso a todos.

− ¿Banda tributo?−preguntó Theo con un ceño de aburrimiento y mala gana.− ¿Cómo se llama? ¿"Las brujas de Mcbeth sin Macbeth"?

−Sonido de Macbeth−respondió el moreno alto carraspeando un poco la garganta.−No había mucho presupuesto.

Todos quedaron callados en un silencio de incomodidad y de risa que fue roto por Hannah Abbott.−En la Sala Común ya tenemos todo listo. La cena será grande, con todas las recetas ocultas de Helga Hufflepuff con un detalle hecho para cada uno de los estudiantes de séptimo en su asiento. Es una planta en una mini maceta que se gira cuando su dueño le habla.

Ernie MacMillan miró a su amiga sonreír muy contenta lo que hizo que él también se emocionara. En mil años nadie había entrado a la Sala Común de los tejones, así que la expectativa de todos era alta y ellos, por supuesto, iban a terminar la velada por todo lo alto.

−Bueno, creo que todo está dicho, está reunión se da por terminada. Ya va a comenzar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Por favor, sí hay dudas dirigirse con nosotros hasta el domingo. El lunes tenemos el día libre para organizar todo en cada Sala Común y no entorpecer las labores del resto de estudiantes-puntualizó la Premio Anual viéndolos a todos.

Los prefectos se retiraron al igual que Hermione y Draco, el cuál acarició su oreja izquierda en un ademán casi fantasma para seguir derecho dejándola atrás.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

El día de Halloween era una noche especialmente mágica para todos. Dejando de lado los dulces y el banquete lleno de manjares, el día reunía a todos los habitantes de Hogwarts en una ceremonia de recordación por aquellos idos y de celebración de la vida. Un muy satisfecho Fraile Gordo, agradecía con oraciones a los estudiantes que llevaban velas para hacer un camino de luz al Gran Comedor.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Los Premios Anuales daban últimas instrucciones a los prefectos de quinto y sexto año para estar atentos, mientras que los de séptimo estaban, cada uno en su Sala Común terminando uno que otro detalle. Se iban a encontrar faltando diez para las siete todos frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

−No me termina de gustar ese broche que tienes puesto−dijo el rubio señalando la cabeza de ella.

− ¿Por qué me lo regaló Harry de cumpleaños?

− ¿Necesito más razones que esa?

Hermione rodó los ojos llevándose la mano derecha al hermoso adorno de mariposa negra con rojo que sostenía su larga melena en un chongo. Estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando a que estudiantes de primero a sexto terminaran de entrar para poderse ir a su celebración.

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw de sexto pasaron por su lado riendo de forma tímida saludando a Malfoy que tan solo alzó las cejas a modo de respuesta. Por supuesto que las conocía a ambas. Y a ambas al mismo tiempo, debía agregar. Hermione entrecerró los ojos soltando un bufido.

−Disimula al menos.

−No necesito disimular nada Granger. Con ambas me acosté y eso fue todo.

¡Tenía agallas el maldito! Tan tranquilo para decir esas cosas. Ahora que las cosas estaban tomando un cauce natural llegando a un posible gusto, Hermione se encontraba con esto. Toda la escuela detrás de él. Pudo jurar haber visto uno que otro chico viendo a la Veela de manera pasional.

El _Glamur_ era demasiado poderoso y para ella, demasiado desgastante.

−Pero ahora solo me interesas tú y tu tierno cuerpo virginal−le susurró al oído aprovechando que nadie venía.

La chica se quitó con mal genio viéndole rabiosa.−Ya quisieras.

−Porque lo quiero lo digo. Tú tienes lo que yo necesito en todo sentido. En cuerpo, alma y corazón. Estoy hambriento de ti. Como te lo he dicho, necesito marcarte. Necesito que todo el mundo sepa que no te pueden tocar, que no te puede ni ver. Eres mía.

Lo había dicho en tono tan serio, tan convencido, tan ronco que las piernas de ella temblaban y su piel se erizó por completo. El olor que emanaba de él era mucho más fuerte y la seducía. La calmaba y la excitaba a la vez.

−Yo no soy de nadie Malfoy−respondió atemorizada pero disimulándolo a la perfección. Se giró inmediatamente alejándose de él lo más rápido que las piernas le dieron corriendo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

La Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba a reventar. Todo había sido un éxito rotundo. Draco se encontraba sentado en su silla en una gran mesa redonda de varias plazas donde todos se podían mirar sin dificultad. Delante de él estaban las sobras de un banquete descomunal seguida por una ingeniosa puesta de postre a tres tiempos.

El primero había sido un mini triffle de arándanos picantes con cobertura ultra helada de crema batida. Apenas y tocó sus labios exhaló un viento congelante frío. El siguiente tiempo fue un toffee pegajoso el cuál tuvieron que comer a mordiscos con la ayuda de un _Wingardium Leviosa._ Ese si fue interesante pues la cobertura era tan tan tan adherente que una pareja de Slytherins habían quedado fijados por las mejillas donde se habían untado por equivocación.

Hicieron una competencia para ver qué persona lo comía primero. Por supuesto el ganador fue un Hufflepuff. El tercer y último tiempo fue el favorito de la Veela; había sido un cupcake en apariencia muy simple para lo que había sido el festín, la sorpresa era al morderlo.

Un bocado al pastelillo de masa blanca y frosting del mismo color y Draco Malfoy vio frente a él, el jardín que daba atrás de la cocina en su mansión. Un poco aterrado giró su cabeza y vio que no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Estaba realmente en su casa, podía oler las orquídeas púrpuras de Narcissa y el agua que se batía furiosa en la fuente de piedra gris. Escuchaba el graznar de las aves y la risa de un niño. Un niño que era él. Estaba en el momento más tranquilo de su infancia, su lugar feliz.

Y volvió a la realidad.

Todos los de séptimo lo hicieron al unísono mirándose entre sí perdidos. Una sonrisa comenzó a brotar en las caras de todos y unas chicas incluso limpiaron sus lágrimas. El Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia, era un postre con efectos parecidos a una amortentia mezclada con legeremancia. Con una mordida, la persona evocaba el preciso instante en que había sido verdaderamente feliz y pleno. Una experiencia sensorial de tipo visual, auditiva, olfativa y de gusto.

Minutos después todos se encontraban departiendo una taza de té paseando por los recovecos de los dormitorios de los tejones. Eran laberintos bajo tierra intrincados que se extendían por hectáreas pero que daban a ventanas donde el sol y el césped verde se veía. Una ilusión parecida a la del Gran Comedor.

Enredaderas con moras salvajes, fresas, uvas y duraznos crecían para ser tomados y reemplazados en el acto. La noche estaba terminando de la mejor manera posible. Haber trabajo con Hermione había sido sencillo y dinámico.

Cuando estuvieron en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, todo el piso estaba cubierto de almohadones de la más fina tela y mullidos como nubes. Todos se descalzaron andando en medias bajo la cúpula azul con estrellas. Todos se acostaron mirando al techo y fue cuando la magia comenzó. Miles de estrellas fugaces comenzaron a cruzar la Sala tan cerca que podían tocarlas pero sin sufrir daño alguno.

La galaxia entera se fue formando entre ellos sintiéndose cada uno parte del mismo universo. El sonido armónico de un violín de cuerdas los trasportó a nebulosas violetas y a la explosión de una supernova. Había sido simplemente mágico. Hermione permaneció cerca a Draco y a los perfectos para tener control y distribución del evento. Harry y Ron se limitaron a mirar de lejos con algo de disgusto.

Luego fue el turno de Gryffindor donde al son de la estridente música, la adrenalina subió hasta hacerlos bailar y enloquecer. Fue un concierto privado donde más de uno subió al escenario a cantar con la banda solo por hacerlo sin importar el ridículo. El sudor corría, la cerveza de mantequilla iba y venía y más de una pareja consiguió un compromiso a largo plazo.

Slytherin fue la siguiente parada y fue todo una experiencia temática. Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson enseñaron un rápido encantamiento de aislamiento para poner en sus túnicas. Nadie entendió hasta que entraron a la Sala Común. Fría, como una tundra helada. Todos se frotaron las manos y su aliento salía de sus bocas como volutas de aire. Había una gran barra en el medio donde habían docenas de brebajes y pociones de diferentes colores, sabores, texturas, temperaturas y olores.

Era una degustación mágica de bebidas. Unas causaban que el cabello se callera por breves segundos haciendo que mitad de los de séptimo quedaran calvos. Otra, de olor a donas rellenas causaba voz chillona. Varias fueron las imitaciones entre sí sacando carcajadas a otros.

Hermione tomó, a petición de Nott, una poción de rojo sangre que burbujeaba caliente. Cuando la ingirió un hipo incontrolable le dio haciendo que a su vez, burbujas de jabón salieran de su boca. Cuando estallaban decían palabras o sentimientos que hubiese estado sintiendo esos días. Draco no pudo ocultar su risa ególatra cuando las palabras "rubio", "aroma", "menta" y "almizcle" se manifestaron en la Sala. Los que estaban cerca de ella silbaron en tono acosador haciendo que tapara su boca para no hipar más.

Esa noche había sido mágica para el príncipe de Slytherin, solo le faltaba algo para finalizar todo de la mejor manera.

− ¿Qué vino a tu mente cuando comiste el cupcake?−preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de Hermione la cual tenía en sus manos una taza de té caliente de frutos rojos.

−Mis padres y yo en el callejón Diagon por primera vez.

Él sonrió internamente muy conmovido por las palabras de ella. Hermione adoraba su mundo mágico y su condición de hija de muggles. Se hacía evidente que la mezcla de ambos era un tesoro a su mirar. Expandía su visión y gozaba de lo mejor de ambos.

− ¿Y tú?

−El jardín de mi madre.

−Debe ser muy hermoso.

−Porque ella está ahí.

Hermione respiró hondamente tomando un sorbo de la bebida. Todo había resultado muy bien y hasta Harry y Ron habían parecido descargar toda su adrenalina en el concierto en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los había perdido de vista al entrar por los barriles a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Seamus le había dicho que estaban en los dormitorios de los chicos de negro y amarillo.

−Draco, hola−saludó una chica de Ravenclaw con mucha vergüenza interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos Premios Anuales.

El chico saludó con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera.

−Me preguntaba sí podías acompañarme afuera, a dar un paseo. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo−dijo de modo tímido y muy cortés. Con una sonrisa sincera y honesta en su rostro.

Hermione subió su mirada del té para ver lo que iba a decir él.

−Por supuesto.

Se paró y se fue con ella.

¿Había pasado eso de verdad? ¿De verdad se había ido dejándola ahí? Entonces fue cuando Hermione Granger se dio cuenta que ella daba por sentado el interés de Draco por ella. ¿Era eso bueno? Evidentemente no.

¿Qué hablarían? Sabía que el chico le daría una negativa sí ella insinuaba algo como una relación. Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le agradó para nada. Un palpitar errático en su pecho se manifestó y quiso salir de inmediato de ahí para tomar aire fresco.

Dio instrucciones finales a Hanna y a Ernie para terminar de despachar a la gente y sin más salió del castillo. Eran las once y no tenía rondas ese día. Al otro día era martes y el primer bloque lo tenía libre. Así que podría descansar un poco más.

La chica caminó despacio para llegar a un gran roble de tronco grueso. Lo envolvió con un brazo y comenzó a rodearlo en círculos mirando arriba. El frío era fuerte y escondía su rostro debajo de la larga bufanda. Cerró los ojos caminando a pasos pequeños. Era algo que le gustaba hacer de niña. La expectativa de no saber lo que había enfrente y el vertiginoso movimiento al girar le encantaba.

Y chocó de cara con alguien.

−No deberías estar fuera del castillo. Eres Premio Anual no Albus Dumbledore.

−Tú también eres Premio Anual y no Severus Snape para estar acá.

Draco Malfoy iba con guantes negros bastante elegantes y se fijaban perfectamente a cada dedo sin hacer algún tipo de arruga. Sólo iba con su túnica y el cabello le caía desordenado por la cara. Su peinado recto hacía atrás había quedado en el olvido durante el transcurso de la noche.

−Cuando mi pareja está fuera, en un lugar así y de noche, tengo que buscarla. Soy Draco Malfoy y es lo que me hace estar acá.

−Bueno pues ya ves. No me pasa nada, en un rato entro.

El chico agarró el tronco con su brazo al igual que Hermione y comenzó a hacer vueltas también, pero detrás de ella.

−Lamento el comentario en el Gran Comedor−dijo Hermione.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

−No es de mi incumbencia meterme en tu vida privada. Eso estuvo mal.

−Yo no lo siento. Me gusta que preguntes. Pensé que sentías las palabras que te había dicho.

Ella paró de repente mirando al frente. En verdad no le habían molestado. De hecho la hicieron sentir deseada y pervertida. La Veela aprovechó la confusión en el aroma de ella para adelantarse y ponerse frente a Hermione.

−Me dijo que le gustaba y deseaba salir conmigo. Ser novios.

La chica se mantuvo en silencio agarrando fuertemente su túnica con sus puños.

− ¿Qué crees que le contesté?−preguntó con tono depredador acercando su rostro al de ella. Pudo ver sus colmillos nacer y su cabello rubio tornarse plata de a poco a poco. Hermione estaba despidiendo su aroma dulce e intenso. Abrazador olor a chocolate que lo hizo relamerse la boca.

−Que no−musitó ella entrecerrando los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Era el momento. Nunca pensó que se tardarían tanto para llegar a ese instante. En verdad nunca pensó si quiera llegar. Pero ahí estaban, bajo un gran árbol de roble de color ocre, ambos viéndose a los ojos. Hacía frio y el otoño cubría Hogwarts con su mano fría. Era el último día de octubre. Con el aliento de Pastel de Ilusión Nostalgia en sus bocas el vaho que exhalaban era dulce.

A pesar de tener guantes, Hermione pudo sentir el calor que brotaba de la mano de Draco cuando la puso en su barbilla para alzar su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Era el momento.

−Te voy a besar Granger−musitó con dos voces superpuestas.

¿Quería que Malfoy la besara? ¿En verdad quería? Una parte muy primitiva de ella sí lo deseaba. Y con muchas ganas. Le picaban los labios y podía imaginar sus manos enredarse en sus cabellos rubios

Su pecho quedó quieto con temor de moverse para respirar y eso él lo notó inmediatamente.

−Tú pusiste las reglas y estoy dispuesto a seguirlas. Pero sí las rompo quiero que sea contigo.

Hermione lo miraba intensamente entreabriendo sus labios para decir algo. Para dejar que un poco de ese calor que estaba sintiendo saliera por ahí.−Rompamos las reglas.

Fue lo único que necesitó Draco Malfoy para llevar sus labios contra los de ella y ahogar un gemido ronco dentro de pecho. La sensación que lo inundó fue algo que no supo poner en palabras. Era una masa de sensaciones intensas que lo abrazaron para explotar. Sus garras crecieron largas y peligrosas mientras su brazo derecho agarró a su dama de la cintura para acercarla y con la otra enredó las zarpas en el cabello de ella el cuál soltó de esa asquerosa hebilla de mariposa que botó lejos.

Sus rizos marrones taparon como cortina la espalda femenina y el éxtasis de aroma envolvió al rubio como una manta de atracción imposible de negar. Era ella, su mujer, su compañera, su pareja. Los labios eran como los imaginó, carnosos y cálidos. Suaves y gentiles. Inexpertos pero enardecidos.

Solo fue un beso casto, donde sus lenguas no se saludaron ni sus bocas abrieron sus puertas. No importaba, las cosas que valen siempre toman tiempo.

Cuando se separaron Hermione aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca en posición de beso. El aroma masculino de la Veela la tenía aturdida y estimulada. Podía sentir cosquillas bajo su vientre y como un lazo invisible lo conectaba a él. Algo que nunca había experimentado y que físicamente podía sentir más no ver. Ahí estaba pegándolo a él, atado a su pecho. Era cálido y templado. Era mágico. Lentamente disfrutando las sensaciones abrió los ojos para descubrir que la mirada metálica de Draco ahora era azul. De un azul intenso y profundo. Intenso como el océano, basto como su inmensidad y profundo como sus aguas.

−Hay que seguir rompiendo las reglas−musitó el Slytherin en el oído de ella haciendo que ésta tiritara por las emociones que se extendían por todo su ser. El chico sonrió con su lado Veela gruñendo de la emoción.−Mía−le dijo al final en un posesivo abrazo que la sumergió en el cuerpo de él como el perfecto pedazo de rompecabezas que faltaba en su vida. 


	8. Es cuestión de romper las reglas

Hermione se tocaba los labios una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo. Sin duda había algo diferente en ella. Podía sentirlo. Cuestión que la inquietaba mucho, demasiado. No había sido su primer beso y tampoco había sido algo invasivo. Ni siquiera había abierto la boca y mucho menos él. Pero se sentía tan ¿traviesa? Era cuando sus amigas contaban cómo habían perdido la virginidad y su mente y cuerpos se sentían diferentes. Un aura de madurez las envolvía quitándose ese brillo de inocencia obligatoria.

Estaba tan nerviosa, en verdad que lo estaba. Salió del baño a su cuarto y una llovizna comenzó a cubrir lentamente el vidrio de una de las ventanas. El frío había comenzado a tomar fuerza con la llegada del otoño. La chica comenzó a buscar su hebilla de mariposa sin éxito. Luego recordó la noche pasada y se golpeó la frente. Tomo una cintilla roja y ató su cabello en una larga trenza.

Se encaminó al Gran Comedor para luego ir a la reunión semanal con los prefectos. Cuando salió a la Sala Común no sintió la presencia del Slytherin por ninguna parte, lo cual tranquilizó su corazón. No necesitaba un ataque cardiaco a las siete de la mañana en pleno martes.

Vio El Diario de la Veela en la mesita tomándolo rápidamente y llevándolo a su habitación para mantenerlo seguro. Por mucha protección que tuviese por vivir en cuarto privado de Premio Anual, ese libro debía ser respetado y cuidado. Hermione salió luego rápidamente por algo de comer algo y enfrentarse al día.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Y... ¿Dónde te fuiste anoche?

Hermione quedó con el tenedor en la boca viendo frente a suyo a Ron quién leía El Profeta. Conclusión: estaba muy interesado en lo que había hecho ella al finalizar la celebración de Halloween.

−Salí a caminar un poco. Tenía calor y necesitaba bajar la comida. Muchos postres.

−Eso estuvo delicioso−comentó Harry al lado de Ron leyendo "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Conclusión: se acercaba un partido dentro de pocos días.

−Veo que hoy van a entrenar−dijo la chica viéndolos en ropas deportivas y sacos rojos.

− ¿Y tú? ¿Iras a vernos? ¿O vas a coquetear con Malfoy?

Hermione respiró profundo contando hasta diez.−No, los coqueteos los dejamos por la noche en la privacidad de la Sala Común.

Ron le miró con mucha rabia dejando el periódico de lado de mala gana.

−A las ocho tenemos el campo para Gryffindor. Slytherin lo tiene a las nueve−intervino Harry un poco inquieto por la afirmación de su amiga. Sabía que lo había hecho para contestarle a Ron pero también podía ser una verdad nefasta.

− ¿Eliminatorias?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza limpiando, con el dorso de su mano, una gota de leche que se le había escurrido por la comisura de la boca por estar pendiente del librito y no de su cereal.

−El primer partido es el sábado contra tu querido "Idiota Anual".

−Él no es "mi querido", Ron.

−Eso no parecía anoche. En serio Hermione, dinos la horrible verdad y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas.

Sin más, el chico se paró de la banca siendo seguido por una Lavender Brown con un sincero ceño de preocupación en su rostro habiendo escuchado la conversación.

−Te veías bonita con el broche de mariposa−le comentó Harry con una sonrisa sincera levantándose de la banca para irse del Gran Comedor.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba en su cuarto sentada al lado de la bífora alcanzado a ver a sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor practicar. La reunión había terminado quince minutos antes y ella había aprovechado para ir de nuevo a su cuarto y calmar su mente. La situación con Ron y Harry estaba tan tensa que su cabeza dolía.

De Ron lo entendía y llegó a la conclusión de hablar con él. Solos. Esclareciendo de una vez por todas los sentimientos de ambos para terminar los malentendidos. Luego estaba Harry, que ese año la estaba haciendo preguntarse muchas cosas. Harry siempre había sido un hombre amoroso con ella, diferente a Ron que era más desapegado, pero no por eso su intensidad disminuía. Su amigo de lentes era más bien callado, de actuar tranquilo pero logrando su objetivo siempre. Ron era pasión, era fuego, era intenso y volátil.

Eran sus dos personas maravillosas muy diferentes entre sí. Y tal vez, era ella misma, lo que tenían los dos hombres en común. Recordó las palabras de Draco y con algo de tristeza tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Sus mejores amigos interesados en ella y no de la misma manera en cómo ella estaba interesada en ambos. Por la parte de ellos era gusto puro y sin dudas. Por su parte era amor y cariño fraterno.

Hablaría con los dos antes de salir a vacaciones. No se imaginaba salir a descansar nadando en esa situación. Para luego llegar a contarles en enero que era pareja de una Veela y que era Draco Malfoy. No, el coraje Gryffindor tenía que surgir ahora.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco pasaba una toalla blanca de mano por su frente mientras caminaba con Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass de regreso al castillo después de su práctica de Quidditch.

En ruta por el camino, fue el olfato de Draco el que lo hizo girar su cabeza en dirección al Lago Negro.

− ¿La leona anda de exploración?−preguntó Theodore Nott a su amigo riendo socarronamente.

− ¿Qué leona?−preguntó Pansy siguiendo la mirada de Draco.

−Nada−interrumpió el Premio Anual con su cejo de constante mal humor.

Los Slytherins siguieron su camino con un Draco pensativo por la extraña localización de Hermione. A esa hora ella estaría entregada a la biblioteca para avanzar en cualquier tema que se le pasara por su cabeza marrón. Últimamente era la disertación para Criaturas. En verdad, lo poco que había leído era brillante. Sutil, al grano, revelador pero respetuoso. Era una pieza de investigación bastante bien pensada. Digno de esfuerzo, meditación y análisis de repercusión. Como Veela se veía altamente representado y orgulloso.

Se sentía vanidoso de ser quién era, leyendo ese papel que ella, con tanto esmero, trabajaba casi a diario. Aún tenía muchos problemas de aceptación sobre sí mismo. Una gran parte de él se escondía de la verdad pública por la vergüenza, más que por el miedo de ser perseguido por ser precisamente, una semi−criatura única.

Evitaba mirarse en los espejos cuando la Veela tomaba posesión de su cuerpo. Le asustada y le desagradaba por igual. Era ver otro ocupar y mutar su propio ser. Problema que se había visto limado en los últimos meses y nada más que por su pareja y mejor amigo.

Theodore jamás había mostrado signo de miedo frente a él. De hecho, mantenía su expresión serena y un poco aburrida ante su fisionomía animal. Theo lo hacía sentir más humano y Hermione le hacía sentir que estaba bien ser bestia.

Una dualidad muy extraña que se estaba acomodando de forma natural. La Premio Anual nunca lo miró con desdén, asco o temor, cuando se mostraba la Veela ante ella. Sus rostro nunca mostró signos de animosidad y mucho menos su interior se arrugaba. Su aroma siempre permaneció puro y delicioso. Eso nutria su amor propio y no su ego. Eso lo intrigaba. Eso nunca había pasado. Eso era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.

−Creo que tenemos buenas opciones de ganarles a los gatos el próximo sábado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Blaise Zabini que después de hacer esa afirmación regurgitó al suelo. Pansy y Daphne hicieron cara de asco viéndole con reproche.

−No me lo iba a tragar, eso me da más asco.

Pansy comenzó a perseguirlo con un pañuelo para limpiarlo sacando risas a sus amigos. Daphne Greengrass se acercó a Draco entregándole una botella con agua fría. Theodore a su lado derecho decidió permanecer atento a la conversación que se iba a generar.

−Mis padres enviaron una invitación a los tuyos para los días de navidad.

−Apenas estamos en noviembre−respondió Draco tomando agua para después devolvérsela.

−Se pasará rápido. Además Astoria tiene mucho interés en ir.

Theodore arqueó la ceja izquierda riendo para sí. Estas vacaciones iban a estar muy interesantes.

−Seguro pondrá feliz a madre. Sé que le tiene aprecio.

−Lo decía por ti y no por ella.

−Daphne, yo no tengo interés en ser más que amigos con tu hermana. En verdad. Deja de actuar de celestina, me molesta−le dijo de manera ruda y viéndole con un poco de rabia. La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte.

−Bueno, pues no lo hago. Solo te aviso de convenios futuros.

−Sí lo que insinúas es un contrato de matrimonio, no creo que vaya a realizarse mi querida y tierna Nene− intervino Theo volteándola a ver.

Daphne, de hermosos ojos miel y cabello rubio liso miró con una gran interrogación a sus dos amigos.− ¿Ya estás prometido Draco?

−No y no lo pienso estar en muchos años.

− ¿Entonces?

Theodore se separó del lado de Draco para acercarse a Daphne y pasarle el pesado brazo derecho sobre sus hombros recargando todo su peso, haciendo que la chica exhalará fuertemente aguantando con ímpetu el cuerpo de su amigo.−Todo a su tiempo Nene, en vacaciones resolverás tus dudas. Eso sí, si vas a ir con Tori deberías advertirle que vaya en plan de pasarla bien y nada más. Hazme caso.

Daphne frunció su boca sin entender, pero con toda la intención de seguir las direcciones de Theodore, él era intuitivo y nunca erraba. Sus palabras eran certezas y siempre llenas de verdad.

Cuando el grupo llegó por fin al castillo Draco se quedó en la entrada con Nott.

− ¿No te vas a cambiar? Tenemos diez minutos para entrar a clase−acotó el chico de cabellos negros a su amigo que se dio la vuelta devolviéndose por el camino.

−Lo sé.

Sin más Draco dejo al chico de cabellos negros lacios para ir al Lago Negro.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

− ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

Hermione había pegado un pequeño brinquito volteándose a mirar hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con su escoba y uniforme de Quidditch sucio y lleno de lodo. Su cabello estaba desarreglado cayendo por su rostro perlado de sudor. El olor a menta que, hasta hace poco percibía, estaba vagamente en el aire, siendo el increíble olor de su almizcle personal el que predominaba.

Estaba arrodillada en el pasto entre cientos de hojas secas de colores amarillos mostaza, cafés, ciprés y borgoña. Tenía unas enredadas en su trenza y pegadas en su túnica negra desparramada por el suelo. Era como una ninfa del bosque.

−Busco la hebilla que me regaló Harry. Después de que tú, muy amablemente, la botaras al suelo anoche.

−Pues anoche no parecías quejarte mucho.

Hermione enrojeció terriblemente mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba arriba y encogía los hombros.

− ¿No es así?

− ¿Y tú no?

−Yo no me quejo de absolutamente nada−le dijo muy sincero poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella. El chico acercó su mano libre enguatada para quitarle una hoja del fleco arriba de su cabeza.− ¿Te arrepientes de ayer?

Era una pregunta seria, con mirar de expectativa. En verdad no bromeaba. Con su talante serio e imponente. Sin mostrar una sonrisa y con su actuar un poco tosco. Pero había algo en la vulnerabilidad en la duda que hizo a Hermione tener una arrancada de palpitaciones rápidas pero de forma muy tranquila. Estaban construyendo algo de verdad por decisión de ambos, poco a poco. Lo que él le había prometido lo estaba cumpliendo y ahora, gracias a eso, ella también había comenzado a dar pasos para acercarse a él. Tal vez, solo tal vez, de seguir así, terminarían por encontrarse ambos en un punto en medio del camino.

−No−contestó ella viéndole a los ojos con la misma seriedad.

−¿Dónde está tu varita?

−La deje en mi habitación, no pensé que me fuera a demorar.

Draco se levantó sacudiéndose las ramas y las hojas de sus botas de cuero sacando su varita.− _Accio_ broche.

El adorno pareció volar a sus manos saliendo de una pila de hojas cerca de donde había buscado Hermione. Se lo ofreció viendo de mala gana el accesorio.−Sí esta porquería se vuelve a perder, no voy a ayudarte a buscarla de nuevo.

La chica agarró el broche y él aprovechó para aferrarla de la mano e impulsarla hacia arriba para ponerla en pie. La soltó lentamente aprovechando para acariciar el dorso de la mano en una caricia muy íntima y reconfortante. Sin más dio vuelta con su escoba y se fue.

−Malfoy, ésta "porquería" la botaste tú, a mí no se me ha perdido nada−dijo ella por fin a lo lejos con un grito demandante.

El rubio se alejó con una sonrisa de su rostro aspirando el aroma de su pareja y del agradable y pacifico olor que inundaba el ambiente gracias al cambio de estación.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione se encontraba entre las gradas con todos los asistentes al partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Todos estaban con impermeables pues la lluvia era fuerte y la visibilidad del campo era casi nula. Había llevado un gorro que se encontraba totalmente empapado y tampoco iba a hacer fuerza por secarlo. Parecía que litros de agua caían sin descanso.

Luna Lovegood, en cambio, parecía encantada con el clima, haciéndolo patente en los comentarios que realizaba en medio del partido. Había comenzado hace ya noventa y dos minutos, y todos, incluyendo el público, estaban agotados. El marcador estaba empatado ciento veinte a ciento veinte. Ninguno cedía y ambos presionaban.

La Premio Anual gritaba con todos sus pulmones animando a sus mejores amigos que se desempeñaban de manera magistral en el campo. Ron tapaba los aros con todo su esfuerzo y con estilo muy profesional. Y Harry era rara vez visto en el campo. La última vez, Hermione lo había divisado en lo alto del cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes.

Ginny Weasley era otra historia, "La Cabeza Cazadora" la llamaban. Era la líder de la escuadra de ataque leona y dirigía las estrategias del equipo debido a la ausencia del capitán, que se alejaba buscando la snitch.

− ¡Cualquiera podría ganar!−gritó Lavender a su lado debido al griterío de la multitud.

−Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y todos están cansados−le contestó Neville que tenía un par de omniculares que le permitieron ver las expresiones de los jugadores.

Hermione respiraba agitada con tanto frío, se le comenzaban a entumir los dedos. No podía imaginar a sus amigos en las alturas. A sus amigos y a Draco Malfoy. El cual, tampoco había divisado mucho durante el encuentro.

_− ¡Auchh! Gregory Goyle se le ha resbalado el mazo por la lluvia, cayendo directamente en la cabeza del guardián de Gryffindor Ronald Weasley. Menos mal el golpe fue arriba, porque pudimos habernos quedado sin descendencia pelirroja−animó Luna desde su banco de locución sacando risas de todos pero gritos por parte de otros, sobre todo de los leones._

− ¡Le pegó! ¡LE PEGÓ A PROPÓSITO!−gritó Lavender furiosa agarrándose de la baranda.

−No, en verdad se le resbaló. Mira−dijo Neville pasándole el omnicular a Lavender para que viera la jugada en cámara lenta.

_−Madame Hooch entra al campo, Weasley parece no estar del todo bien. El golpe de seguro le ayudará a ver mejor a los Hynkypunks que se pierden con tanta lluvia−narró la rubia de Ravenclaw._

−Ro-Ro−musitó Brown. En verdad estaba preocupada por él. Hermione la vio con empatía colocándole una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarla.

_− ¡QUE GOLPE! ¡Madame Hooch silba interrumpiendo el partido! ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Peakes ha golpeado a Goyle con el bate!_

Todos, que aun estaban pendientes de Ron que yacía en el piso con Madame Pomfrey, subieron la vista al par de jugadores que se estaban yéndose a los golpes precipitándose al suelo.

− ¿Qué carajos le pasa a Jimmy?−preguntó Parvati gritando por encima de la lluvia.

−Venganza por lo de Ron.

− ¡Pero eso fue un accidente!−Le respondió a Lavender que estaba con lágrimas de congoja en sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

_−Y mientras este drama se acrecienta ¿Dónde estarán los buscadores? Tal vez se fueron a tomar el sol a otras tierras y ¿quién los culpa?, mis calcetines están sonando por cuenta propia.−Luna tapó el micrófono para escuchar los gritos que le enviaba Madame Hooch desde la mitad del campo haciendo un movimiento de rotación con los brazos mientras pitaba de nuevo.−El encuentro se vuelve a reanudar con Goyle y Weasley fuera del partido. Peakes es suspendido por conducta antideportiva. ¡Señoras y señores, los leones quedan sin guardián!; pero eso poco importa porque ahí va Harry Potter por el noroccidente del campo precipitándose sobre la snitch._

Hermione gritó animando a Harry recostándose sobre la baranda. Por supuesto Draco Malfoy iba detrás. Su cabello estaba húmedo y caía por su rostro impidiéndole visibilidad. Pero ahí estaban, hombro con hombro.

Draco gruñía con colmillos largos y zarpas creciendo tratando de atrapar la snicth. Vio por el rabillo de ojo como se llevaban a Ron en camilla.

− ¡Son unos malditos tramposos!−le gritó Harry a su lado sin voltearlo a mirar.

El Slytherin no se inmutó a responderle. En su estado colérico de competencia terminaría por arrancarle los brazos. Focalizó su ira para imprimir más impulso a su escoba recargándose hacia adelante para más aerodinámica. Y fue cuando chocó contra Harry para poder tener más pista de agarre.

El chico de cabellos negros hizo lo suyo empujándolo con su cuerpo para desestabilizarlo. La snitch voló en ascendencia vertical por la mitad del campo y Draco decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Se paró sobre los estribos de la escoba estirándose para agarrarla. Harry tomó más velocidad acercando sus dedos rozando la bolita dorada. Draco, con el último esfuerzo, pegó un saltó desde la escoba agarrando la snitch con su mano y precipitándose hacia el suelo.

_− ¡Draco Malfoy agarra la snitch! La victoria es para Slytherin−gritó Luna Lovegood colocándose la mano como visera− ¡El cazador se precipita hacia el suelo con velocidad!_

Todos gritaron al tiempo y una Pansy Parkinson estaba por desmayarse. Theo gritó desde su escoba en las alturas no alcanzando a llegar a él; Hermione tapó su boca con horror. Fue Harry el que fue al rescate tomando el gabán verde de su contrincante disminuyendo la caída pero yéndose con él. Albus Dumbledore se paró en el acto realizando un encantamiento _Arresto Momentum_ que los acomodó a ambos en el suelo con menor violencia sacándoles igual, el aire de los pulmones.

_−Bueno queridos espectadores, si alguien no está al borde de la muerte, NO ES UN BUEN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH−finalizó la Ravenclaw dando por terminado el encuentro._

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Harry no quería abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómodo en su cama que olía tan aséptica que sabía que no era la de él. Era obvio que estaba en la enfermería. No había quedado inconsciente pero estaba molido hasta los huesos. Así que cuando, con ayuda de Ginny, logró acostarse en uno de los catres solo cerró los ojos para entregarse a un buena siesta. Bastante merecida, debía agregar. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si Slytherin no hubiese echo trampa como siempre. El golpe de Ron había sido el detonante para haber perdido y él no encontraba paz en esa idea.

Con molestia comenzó a abrir los ojos dispuesto a enfrentarse a la burla de la casa de las serpientes y a la suya propia.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?−preguntó Hermione viéndole parada al lado de su cama. Tenía el cabello mojado pero recogido. Su piel estaba un poco húmeda pero se le veía seca la ropa y mejillas sonrojadas.

−Cómo si me hubiera abrazado con El Sauce Boxeador.

−Más o menos pasó eso.

−Perdimos−musitó llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz para frotársela.− ¿Cómo está Ron?

Hermione hizo un ademán con la cabeza para apuntar a la cama derecha a la de Harry. Su amigo se encontraba con un vendaje amarrado a su cabeza y parecía dormir plácidamente.

−Está bien. Pero tendrá que quedarse acá un día para descartar cualquier problema.

Harry notó con curiosidad que Lavender se encontraba sentada viéndole dormir frotándose las manos entre sí. Estaba pálida.

−Lavender ¿por qué no vas a tomar algo caliente?−preguntó Harry llamando la atención de la chica.

−No te preocupes Harry. Estoy bien−contestó cortante pero amable sin voltearlo a ver.−Me alegro que estés mejor.

−Estaría AUN mejor sí hubiésemos ganado.

−Malfoy fue un poco más certero al momento de agarrar la snitch−comentó Hermione.

−Fue trampa−le dijo Harry buscando sus anteojos en la mesa de noche.

−No, no fue así−le contestó su amiga pasándole los lentes.

−Hermione yo estaba ahí.

La chica respiró profundo mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle de vuelta. Era estúpido entrar en una discusión y aún más cuando los ánimos estaban tan prendidos. Pero era injusta la acusación que hacía su mejor amigo. El orgullo estaba hablando, pero eso no quería decir que fuera lo correcto.

−Ya está un poco tarde. Tengo que hacer algo y vuelvo en un rato. ¿Necesitas algo?−preguntó ella colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

−Sí vas donde Malfoy dile que no apreció las trampas para ganar, pero sí es él, lo entiendo perfectamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos viéndole fijamente−Como te dije en cuarto año, Harry, no soy una lechuza.

Sin más la chica se giró yéndose rápido de la enfermería, que estaba a reventar por Gryffindors y Slytherins y donde una nerviosa Millicent Bulstrode gritaba a Madame Pomfrey para que viniese rápidamente donde Gregory Goyle que parecía querer vomitar.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione dejó su abrigo en el sofá de su Sala Común caminando escaleras arriba donde encontró la puerta de Malfoy cerrada. Decidió entrar a su habitación para secarse el cabello y notó que la puerta que daba al baño común estaba abierta.

Oyó un silbido, era una melodía que provenía de una nebulosa de vapor. De repente se quedó quieta y se volteó de inmediato. Malfoy estaba en la ducha y por cómo se oía estaba feliz. De hecho, estaba pletórico. ¿Y cómo no? Gryffindor era el equipo a vencer, siempre invicto y poderoso.

Hermione tenía que admitir que le dolía el orgullo de identidad, pero por otro lado, estaba contenta con el resultado. Eso en gran medida a que pudo constatar, junto con sus amigos, que el partido había sido limpio. Cosa que rara vez pasaba con esas dos casas en particular.

No distinguía la tonada pero si claramente el rubor de sus mejillas y los nervios que le entraron al saber que Draco Lucius Malfoy, Veela, Premio Anual, ex prefecto, capitán y buscador del equipo de Quiddicth de Slytherin, estaba bañándose a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Cosa que podría ser totalmente natural si su puerta no estuviera abierta. ¿La había dejado él abierta a propósito? ¿Sería capaz? Por supuesto que ella se imaginaba que él abogaba por ese tipo de situaciones, pero no con ella. Al menos no ahora.

¿Al menos no ahora?

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente para tratar de calmar el tren de pensamiento frenético que estaba arrollando su cordura.

−Se te va a quemar el cabello de tanto pensar, Granger.

La chica pegó un pequeño brinquito− ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

−Por el contrario Granger, no me asustes tú a mí.

Hermione se volteó dispuesta a responderle cuando lo vio con la toalla negra amarrada a su cintura. Todo él desnudo y mojado. Era demasiado para ella, en verdad. Pero su dignidad y madurez, por supuesto, iban primero que la vergüenza. Así que gritando por dentro con todas sus fuerzas soltó un "¡HA!" mientras sus ojos se concentraban en los de él. Todo estaba bien mientras perdiera la capacidad de observar periféricamente.

−Reglas Malfoy. Sobre todo sí se está usando el baño−refunfuño molesta, mientras su voz interna aun gritaba en su cerebro. Sí que era escandalosa. Comenzó a recoger ropa que tenía botada por el suelo para ocupar su cuerpo y no mostrar signos de nerviosísimo. Jamás estaría nerviosa frente a él. Primero muerta que sencilla.

El chico sonrió malévolamente oliéndola nerviosa. Estaba muy muy frenética. Las olas de aroma que llegaban a él, le provocaban mucho placer. Ella podía aparentar como quisiera y cuento quisiera pero su pareja estaba al borde de un arranque neurótico. ¡Ah! Los placeres de la vida.

−Pensé que no ibas a venir. Después de todo has estado toda la tarde con tus "mejores amigos para siempre" de besuqueo intenso en la enfermería−dijo Draco con la voz más calmada y risible que le pudo salir de la garganta. En verdad solo quería molestarla. Estaba tan contento que no cabía en sí.

Tener a Hermione nerviosa por él, así de cerquita y luciendo tan linda, le provocaban cosas que le estaban costando detener. ¡Él era solo una Veela por Salazar! ¡Y solo tenía una toalla de por medio!

−Yo no me estaba besuqueando.... ¿sabes qué? No te voy a dar el gusto.

−Ya me lo estás dando.

− ¿Qué tienes una respuesta para todo?

−Para ti nada más.

− ¿Te vas a poner ropa o no?

Hermione que se había dado la vuelta para recoger una bufanda del piso se quedó quieta cuando los dos brazos de Malfoy le rodearon la cintura y posaba sus labios sobre su nuca. Ella tan solo apretó sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas para no caer y que esa sensación de presión que nacía bajo su vientre se extendiera. A veces era placentero y doloroso a la vez. Como si fuera una advertencia de su cuerpo, al dolor necesitado que llegaría cuando su virginidad fuese historia de un capítulo pasado. Abrazó contra sus pechos la bufanda haciendo que se alzaran y lucieran ajustados contra sus brazos. Una vista perfecta para la Veela, que gruñó muy ronco contra su cuello.

− ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa?

− ¿No es obvio acaso?−preguntó con un hilo de voz firme y contundente.

−Las reglas las pusiste tú Granger. Ya rompimos una.

−Harry dice que hiciste trampa.

− ¿Y sí lo hice?

No la había hecho. Hermione era testigo de cómo se había desarrollado el partido. Quería saber la respuesta de Malfoy. Por lo que escuchaba, él jamás sería afable para darle respuestas del todo tiernas. No estaba en Malfoy ser suave o cursi. Era directo, envolvente y seductor.

El chico la apretó contra su cuerpo y Hermione sintió su erección directo contra su cintura. Oh si, nunca había sentido una y el pánico la envolvió volviéndola un poco temerosa. Y no por temor a que él hiciese algo que la forzaría. No. Era pánico a lo desconocido y a lo nuevo. A su propia falta de experiencia y manejo de situación. Se quedó quieta respirando de a lapsos cortos. Pudo ver las zarpas afiladas y decidió tocarlas para saber su textura. Eran lisas y brillantes. No tenían mugre y la verdad, las encontraba muy atractivas.

El chico cerró sus ojos refregando su nariz contra la nuca de ella oliendo su aroma a chocolate, podía saborearlo y era tan rico. ¡Merlín! ¡Era tan delicioso!

Todo para él había sido perfecto esa semana. Todos los días, después de la noche de Halloween, quedaban juntos para hablar hasta entrada la madrugada. A veces solo jugaban esa actividad muggle de golpearse las manos. Otras veces leían en silencio y eran veladas provechosas. Un silencio siempre cómodo reinaba y cuando se daban cuenta estaban dormidos.

Ahora había ganado el partido de Quidditch contra la asquerosa casa de los gatos y Hermione se había ido directamente a la enfermería con el imbécil de Potter y la comadreja. No lo iba a negar, eso le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Entre más conexión sentía con ella, algo pasaba que parecía alejarla. Pero no iba a hacer berrinche como un niño chiquito.

Había subido a su habitación ignorando a su equipo, para bañarse hasta el hastío y calmarse. Porque lo más irónico de la historia, es que él sí se había esforzado con todas sus fuerzas para ganar. No había aprovechado el ser Veela y eso sí que lo había asustado. Todo por un fin mayor: Hermione Granger.

−San Potter es tu mejor amigo y soy Slytherin, Granger. Para ganar lo que quiero me valgo de los métodos que sean. Y sí quiero llegar a ti, de una manera medianamente decente, tengo que cambiar la estrategia. Como te dije desde el principio, no está en mí tener de mi lado a una mujer por la fuerza. Mucho menos a mi pareja. No es apetitoso ni sexy.

Hermione rio por dentro ante la respuesta evasiva y honesta de él. Le costaba tanto hacer una conexión con ella. Pero de verdad que lo intentaba. Eran los frutos de más de dos meses de interacción constante. Una pacífica, afable y creada con mucho esfuerzo.

Entonces quiso ser valiente. Quiso ser Gryffindor. Sí Malfoy podía ser el Slytherin de Hogwarts, solo con el fin de llegar a ella, ella también podría ser una leona para llegar a él. ¿Por qué no?

Se giró aun en su agarre y se empinó de puntas para alcanzar el rostro, con unas gotas de agua en él, y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de él abriendo tan solo un poco los de ella para atrapar el inferior de Draco. En verdad que quería hacerlo, era la mezcla de adrenalina, ganas, gusto por él y exploración de sus propios alcances.

No se habían besado desde esa noche y pese a todo lo que ella había pronosticado, Malfoy no era un acosador sexual que estuviese detrás de ella robándole esencia cada minuto. No, él no era como los rumores. Era un Slytherin.

Era una persona con una meta clara que para llegar a ella, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su alcance para cumplirla. Era silencioso en su tarea y metódico. No dejaba nada al azar y no era hosco en su actuar. Era frío y calculador. Aprovechaba las ventajas y las usaba para su conveniencia. Fue así que había ganado espacio en la mente de ella. Y fue sembrar la primera semilla para que ella fuese conociendo de qué iba el propósito. Y para realización de Hermione, no le disgustaba. De hecho le había gustado y ahora estaba ahí. Acercándose por su cuenta. Tal como Draco había planeado que pasaría. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Era de mal gusto? Interrogantes para otro momento.

Malfoy cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación más placentera y tierna que alguien había tenido con él. Muchos besos se iniciaron por sus labios. Muchos dientes, lenguas, mordidas y lamidas pasaron por su boca. Todas intensas. Mujeres entregadas a la causa, con mucho anhelo y apetito. Él reciprocaba la intención y era igual de urgente en su respuesta. En sus caricias, en sus miradas y agarres. En sus besos y succiones.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, abrazando aun a Hermione por la cintura sintiéndose un poco torpe. Un torpe sobrecargado de sentimientos de ternura y afección. Una devoción que no había experimentado, estaba naciendo en él y lo conmovió hasta los huesos. ¿Sería su padre así con su madre? ¿Le miraría con infinita ternura y contemplación cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en ella? ¿Él sentiría ese candor dentro de sí que le movía a cuidarla y a conocerla cada vez más? Que sentimiento tan abrumador y escalofriante.

Apretó sus manos contra ella enterrando sus garras que no causaron ni un rasguño y le ayudaron a la joven a tener más estabilidad. Ella se sintió más empoderada y tranquila despegando sus labios para luego dar un beso corto superficial y otro más corto. Se separó de él no queriendo mirar más debajo de su pecho firme y pálido. Se enfocó en sus ojos, los cuales eran azules de nuevo. Sus grises se habían evaporado como niebla.

−Tus ojos...−musitó ella viéndola arrobada.−Están azules como la anterior vez.

−Es parte de la transformación de la Veela. Salen en momentos así.

Hermione no quiso preguntar qué significaba eso de "momentos así". Leería el diario y saldría de la duda. Mientras tanto iría de nuevo con Harry y Ron para saber su condición y llevarles algo de comer.

−A mí me alegra haber roto la primera regla. Pero por favor, ponte ropa. Me pones nerviosa y mientras no sepa lidiar con ello, evítalo. Tiempo al tiempo. Esa regla aún está firme como roca.−Sin más salió de su propia habitación quedándose en el marco sin verlo−Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado. Lo hicieron muy bien.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco completo cayéndosele al estómago. O eso fue lo que sintió al oír a Hermione decir esas palabras. Sencillas y honestas palabras. El chico se llevó la mano al cabello para llevarlo atrás pegando un silbido dispuesto a devolverse a la ducha.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba en pijama encerrada en su habitación el sábado en la noche. No había vuelto a ver a Malfoy después de su "encuentro de toalla y desnudez desfachatada". Había ido a visitar a Harry que estaba acompañado por Neville y por Dean Thomas, en una acalorada conversación que sacó la personalidad fuerte del heredero Longbottom.

Casi tuvieron que traer un pensadero para enseñarle los recuerdos al capitán del equipo para que creyera sobre la inocencia del equipo de Slytherin. Es más, Ron le aseguró que fue un accidente cuando Goyle se le resbaló el bate, cuando trató de golpear la bludger y por la lluvia se le fue del mango cayendo directo en su cabeza.

Se quedaron hablando muy entrada la noche tratando de animar al equipo. Lavender había estado muy cerca de Ron, quién no se mostraba particularmente feliz. Hermione notó la actitud del pelirrojo y sintió compresión con la chica. Ella se esforzaba mucho por ser algo más y se confundía, pues a veces su mejor amigo quería y otras veces como hoy, parecía repudiarla. ¿Era por ella? ¿Era porque estaba ahí con ellos? Sí eso era así, le parecía muy cruel.

Hablaría para esclarecer las cosas con Ron de una vez por todas.

Harry se encontraba un poco tosco con ella pero no por eso con actitud grosera. Solo un poco distante y parco. Hermione decidió no presionar y esperó que su humor mejorara con una siesta prolongada.

Ahora, en la soledad de su alcoba pensó en Malfoy. Malfoy y su fiesta en los calabozos de su Sala Común. Fue por todos sabido el gran festejo que, al parecer, duraría hasta el otro día. Licor, música, euforia, desenfreno con un poco de sexo para aderezar.

La chica bufó un poco exasperada, encontrándose a ella misma, sintiendo celos por alguna hermosa estudiante que despertara la atención de Malfoy. Ella no era insensible y con dieciocho años su autoestima estaba formándose en algo mucho más tangible y concreto. Era inevitable sentir una picada de desconfianza al ver compartir algo que les había costado mucho construir entre los dos. Un gusto mutuo alejado de un vínculo mágico, pero que había nacido gracias a la magia. Era una bonita forma de pensarlo.

Ellos jamás se habían declarado mutuamente un gusto, pero la manera de actuar de Draco era como la de un hombre comprometido. Sí bien, no era público, el chico parecía asexual cuando se trataba de interactuar con el sexo femenino y masculino.

Era como si hubiese gastado todo su lívido las primeras semanas y descubriera que en realidad, tener sexo no era algo tan interesante y que una vez hostigado de su sabor, era mejor pasar de eso. Como ella con la mantequilla de maní. De recordar el sabor hizo una mueca de asco. Eso no pensaba de pequeña cuando se había, literalmente tragado como un pato, todo un pote entero. No fue muy divertido cuando una gastroenteritis la invadió y duró tres días hospitalizada. A partir de ahí le provocaba arcadas verla.

Suspiró largo y tendido estirando sus piernas sobre la cama. Vio El Diario de la Veela sobre su mesa de noche, tomándolo con sus manos para ponerlo sobre su regazo y acariciar la portada. ¿Quién de todos iba a pensar que una bruja nacida de muggles iba a ser la pareja de un Malfoy? ¿De un sangre pura? ¿Ironías tal vez? ¿Karma?

−Bueno querido libro, me encuentro ansiosa−musitó acercándoselo a la frente.−Ayúdame.

La chica lo abrió en la mitad, cuando varias letras con caligrafía muy pulcra comenzaron a aparecer.

_Entrada de Septimus Malfoy_

_1776 Irlanda_

_El día de hoy me encuentro a mí mismo contemplando a Delia mientras juega con las piedras al lado del lago._

_Delia de mis ojos, Lia en la cama, Cordelia ante el mundo._

_Te amo esposa mía. Eres mística y te rebelas ante mí como una musa de exóticos olores._

_Tu sangre es salvaje y corre entre en ti enardeciendo tus sentidos._

_Piel canela y cabello negro de caballo._

_Quebraste con tu andar de vaivén sin vergüenza una línea de maldita estirpe sangre pura. Te veneró, yo beso la tierra donde posas tus pies. Tus hermosos y esbeltos pies. No me dejes nunca epifanía._

Hermione subió su vista enrojeciendo por completo, colocando su mano sobre la boca. La esposa de Septimus Malfoy no era sangre limpia. ¿Era eso posible? Su corazón brincó como tambor sin poder controlarse. Se vio así misma en Cordelia y rio ante lo que había causado esa mujer en la vida de un Malfoy. Se sentía como ella pero en versión más moderna.

La chica continuó leyendo y vio cientos de sonetos de ella. Algunos más candentes que otros. Se sintió una intrusa en la vida privada de otros.

Una tranquilidad en ella comenzó a invadirla al leer tanta pasión y amor por una sola persona, que el sueño finalmente la envolvió, cuando iban a ser las dos de la mañana. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos, en la página de las poesías hechas por el amante de rubios cabellos.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco estaba totalmente en posesión de sus cinco sentidos cuando regresó a su Sala Común totalmente exhausto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero se sentía genial. No como Blaise que se había quitado la camisa al son de canciones paganas entonadas por Pansy y Tracey.

Slytherin realmente sabía cómo divertirse, pero así como estaba presente de cuerpo, su mente, sentidos y corazón vibraba al sonar de otro cantar. Y ese era la pajarita de Gryffindor que estaba sola en su cuarto. La Premio Anual y preciosa pareja, Hermione Granger.

Theodore lo picaba con indirectas cuando estaban hablando en un grupo. Frases como "Draco tiene su vida sentimental resuelta" o "él siempre está en permanente cosecha, recogiendo frutos que ahora sí, tiene que conservar". Realmente estaba que lo tomaba a puños y Daphne, así como Astoria, se miraban confundidas y con algo de rabia.

El chico estaba subiendo las escaleras sintiéndose por fin en casa al tener el aroma de Hermione tan cerca. Como acunándole y brindándole esa paz y calma que solo ella podía lograr. Decidió echar un vistazo antes de irse a dormir y la vio hermosa. Adorable. Con su pantalón holgado y saco ancho. Tenía sus lentes aun puestos y la mano amorosamente, descansaba sobre las hojas del diario abierto.

El chico sonrió tan tímidamente que supo que esa clase de exteriorización emocional solo era permitida así. Por ella, para ella y que nadie jamás lo viera. Así era él. Y así estaba perfecto. Caminó despacio para no despertarla y mientras un ronroneo suave comenzó a pronunciarse desde su pecho, se acercó para taparla con las cobijas y quitarle los lentes. Cerró el diario sin alejarlo del lado de ella y, en un acto de ternura supremo, la Veela posó sus labios en la frente de ella como si fuese la criatura más delicada y preciada sobre el planeta; expresando con ese gesto todo lo que las palabras y los años de indiferencia no habían podido otorgar.

Salió del cuarto después, para dormir plácidamente como hace mucho tiempo no había podido hacerlo.


	9. La doble negativa de noviembre

La tenía contra la pared. Justo en medio de la Sala Común. Presionada entre su cuerpo duro y la piedra fría. Se besaban, por supuesto que lo hacían. Cuando Hermione descubrió qué era eso de los "besos sin aire, besos que incendian y los besos que te hacen doler tu intimidad", se entregó a ellos tanto como pudo.

Eran las dos de la tarde del jueves. Habían tenido almuerzo hace una hora larga y ambos habían terminado enredando sus manos entre los cabellos de cada uno.

El cabello rubio, casi plata de la Veela, refulgía entre los dedos de Hermione que los sumergía y peinaba para abajo gracias al largo que adquirían siempre que estaba con ella. Eran fríos al llegar a las puntas. Su boca tenía otro uso más importante terminándose de acoplar a la de Draco, que hambrienta con cada succión, rugía ronco.

Era un sonido masculino y vibrante. Un estimulante para ella. El chico mantenía sus manos sobre la ropa de Hermione pero no por eso no la acariciaba con fuerza, aprovechando cada cambio de posición de su rostro para enterrar su cadera contra la de ella. Lo estaba matando.

Se separaron lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados para apartarse con un sonido casi líquido por la saliva usada.

Hermione le miraba seducida por su tacto y por su forma de mimarla. Su cabello estaba suelto y cayendo hermosamente por su pecho. Sin túnica de por medio, era tan fácil acariciarla y admirar sus curvas insinuadas.

−Mia−gruñó Draco con ojos azules claros viéndola con tanto afán y compromiso que ella solo se afirmó al saco de él para no caer.−Dilo−le roncó la otra voz colocando su boca en el cuello, metiendo su nariz para apartar su cabello. Olía divina.

Hermione gimió un poco ante la caricia no teniéndose aun la confianza para afirmar algo así. Ella era una mujer completa. No era de nadie, de verdad que no lo era. No necesitaba de una "media naranja" para ser alguien. Ella misma era increíble por su cuenta, pero su excitación le llenaba su cabeza con una niebla que le susurraba "hazlo, es parte del juego, hablar sucio".

Paso por paso. La chica al sentir la mano de Draco al lado de su rodilla y subir poco a poco levantando su falda tuvo que cerrar los ojos y fijarse contra la pared. No tenía miedo y eso le dio pánico. Tuvo temor de ella misma siendo tan abierta a las posibilidades que le estaba ofreciendo la Veela. Las garras largas abrazaron los muslos lechosos de Hermione haciendo que jadeara de manera intensa pero a bajo volumen.

−Dilo Granger−le exigió esta vez viéndola a los ojos respirando por su boca, sus colmillos eran largos y filosos. La chica entre sus brazos afirmó con la cabeza con ojos nublados. No necesitaba más.

El atrapó la boca mojada de su pareja y la chica llevó su lengua lamiendo cada colmillo. Eso solo hizo más estragos en el cuerpo y la boca del joven que presionó sus caderas contras las de ellas levantándola un poco dejándola de puntas al suelo. Subió totalmente su mano y acarició sus piernas de abajo arriba con sus uñas largas y letales. Era tan cuidadoso y urgente a la vez.

El olor más poderoso y penetrante a chocolate llegó a su nariz de semi-criatura ahogando un gemido en la boca de ella, llevando su mano izquierda a la otra pierna de Hermione subiendo con caricias en movimientos circulares al interior de ellos. Lisonjeó la piel haciendo un pequeño experimento.

Había resultado positivo.

−Estás mojada−le gruñó separándose del beso viéndole con el hambre más indescriptible que había sentido en su vida.−Puedo oler tu humedad. Que rica es.

La necesidad de marcarla le presionaba el pecho y no lo hacía pensar con claridad. Su lado humano estaba perdiendo la batalla y eso no le estaba gustando pues también lo disfrutaba de manera deliciosa.

La erección de él estaba lastimándole el vientre de lo duro que estaba. Estaba caliente e hirviendo a través de la ropa. Podía imaginar sus boxers sucios con su propio líquido antelando un orgasmo.

−Necesito... maldita sea, necesito partirte en dos−gruñó con su cabello blondo platino, largo hasta su quijada y piel aún más pálida. Parecía una estatua de mármol blanco.

La Veela sumergió su rostro al cuello de Hermione donde lo lamió desde el nacimiento de su oreja hasta su clavícula donde apartó la camisa con los dientes rompiéndola un poco.

Podía sentir su excitación, nunca había sido tan evidente en ella. Era ese dolor de apertura de nuevo. Su cuerpo entraba en modo natural automático para abrirse a él y era extraordinario. El olor a menta y almizcle la tenían delirando.

−No uses feromonas en mi−le susurró jadeando pero aun dejándole acceso a su cuello.

−No lo hago bonita−respondió hinchado de orgullo consigo mismo. Eso solo podía significar que sin ayuda la llevaba a acariciar deliciosas sensaciones.

Hermione ahogó una risita de satisfacción haciendo que la Veela la mirara curioso. Aprovechó el momento para relajarse y apaciguar las cosas. La tercera regla aún era clara, incluso para su gusto. Pudo pensar en las vacaciones de navidad y las habitaciones escondidas de su mansión. Luego ella, luego él. Luego la oscuridad y la luz. Luego los pasillos solitarios. Se lo diría.

−Ven a mi casa en vacaciones.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por la orden. Malfoy siempre era el epítome de la sutilidad en sus propuestas.

No le dio tiempo de responder, aprovecharía la situación para conseguir lo que quería. La tenía dispuesta, con ganas propias y sudando por el calor entre ambos.−Di si−le ordenó en tono bajito en su oído mientras su mano derecha subía a la cintura y acariciaba la tela de su ropa interior por encima. Comenzó a jugar con su pulgar a subirla y a bajarla.−Dilo.

El cerebro de Hermione estaba amordazado, cegado y sordo. El corazón cogió las riendas en una batalla interna tan brutal que quería desmayarse.

−Malfoy−protesto ella entre suspiros y mejillas rojas cerrando sus ojos para poder concentrarse. El chico se frotó contra ella metiendo su pulgar entre sus pantaloncitos de algodón llevándolo por todo el hueso llegando justo arriba de aquellos lugares que solo ella había tocado. Pero no fue mucho más lejos, no podía, por su bienestar mental y físico.

Apenas terminara la tortura para ambos, se encerraría en la ducha una hora completa a terminar lo que él había ayudado a iniciar.

−Solo es un "si" bonita. Qué fácil es decir esa sílaba. No has hablado durante todo este tiempo y extraño escuchar esa vocecita tuya Granger. Anda, dilo−y la beso profundamente mordiendo con sus dientes incisivos para no rasgar su labio rojo e hinchado y así ella pudiese hablar mientras él seguía teniéndola atrapada en sus fauces.

−Si...−musitó totalmente desgonzada de la realidad racional.

Un brillo de triunfo surcó sus facciones finas y duras. La soltó de su agarre y beso con ternura ese labio que había sido sometido a las más deliciosas torturas.

Y entonces la puerta del retrato se abrió.

Ambos saltaron del susto quitándose uno del otro. Draco no había tomado esa interrupción de la mejor manera. Estaba en un momento de cortejo con su pareja y lo habían interrumpido. Sus zarpas crecieron para doblarse en las puntas como garfios y sus ojos azules pasaron a mercurio líquido y mortal. Hermione lo tomó de la mano colocándole su túnica de Slytherin para disimular la transformación física.

−Cálmate por favor−le suplicó la Premio Anual peinando sus cabellos, aún más largos de lo normal para ocultarlos tras la capota.

− ¡Potter! Ya te he dicho que no puedes entrar a la Sala de Premios Anuales como se te de la puta gana−resonó una de las voces que estaban entrando.

−Hermione ¿estás aquí?

Harry Potter hacia su entrada seguido por Theodore Nott que tenía una expresión de malestar y rabia muy poco normal en él. Apenas el prefecto vio a Draco con fauces abiertas colocando a Hermione detrás de él, Theodore se abalanzó tomándolo del cuello como un abrazo entre amigos.−Draco, hay gente que no entiende cómo van las cosas y bueno... Ven necesito comentarte algo que paso con Nene.

Hermione vio a Theo dándole la espalda a Harry alarmada al ver a la Veela en estado de ataque. Theo lo arrastró con todo su poder y disimulo posible. Cosa que para Harry no pasó desapercibido. Malfoy tenía algo y sí no era vampiro, estaba muy cerca de eso.

−Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico que la miraba de arriba abajo solo podía contender la furia que nacía en su pecho. Ahí estaba frente a él, con la camisa por fuera del saco, abierta hasta quién sabe que botones, las medias en la pantorrilla, su cabello suelto y alborotado y las mejillas más rojas que una cereza. Sus ojos la miraban fijos, mientras la chica se subía las medias y se cogía el cabello en una coleta baja.

−McGonagall solicitó a los dos Premios Anuales con urgencia. Me dio la contraseña para buscarte.

Hermione ya más puesta, aplacó sus rizos peinándolos un poco con su mano derecha. Refregó su rostro tomando su túnica del espaldar del sofá saliendo de la sala común siendo seguida por Harry. Necesitaba alejarlo de ahí y rápido.

Iban callados y la chica no quería iniciar la plática porque terminaría por gritarle. Ella tenía mucha paciencia pero cuando el mal humor la cubría podría ser capaz de pegarle al que fuera. Bien lo sabía Draco. Los pasillos estaban un poco vacíos, debido a que la mayoría de los cursos estaban en clase. A excepción de los de séptimo y los de cuarto con bloques libres respectivamente.

La chica se mordía el labio inferior de manera insistente con su mente en Draco Malfoy. La manera en que fueron interrumpidos le había parecido una grosería. Una falta de respeto a un momento de intimidad y privacidad con la Veela. Eran momentos en que no podían ser interrumpidos. No solo porque era vergonzoso de por sí, sino porque para la semi-criatura era un intento de amenaza directa. Ya era la segunda vez, pero ésta había sido una interrupción tan privada durante una Veela y su pareja, que cualquiera que supiese de la situación jamás hubiera pensado en acercarse.

− ¿Recuerdas que tú me prometiste algo Hermione?

−Lo tengo muy presente−le contestó caminado al aula de Transfiguración rápidamente.

− ¿Y?

− ¿Y qué?−le preguntó parando en seco y preguntándole con las manos.−Cuando tenga que hacerlo lo haré, mientras no. Por favor no vuelvas a entrar a la Sala Común de esa manera.

Sin más se dio vuelta dejándolo solo y con un sentimiento de tristeza más que de ira.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Theodore había recurrido a su arsenal de encantamientos para crear una barrera en el cuarto de Hermione en el momento mismo en que había empujado a la Veela en su interior cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Las zarpas traspasaron la madera cuando Draco perdió todo raciocinio humano. Nott halaba la perilla mientras usaba _Protego Totalum_ para evitar la salida del Slytherin. Los graznidos que comenzó a emitir su mejor amigo eran tan agudos que tuvo que taparse los oídos por el dolor. La puerta vibró para romperse en dos y el prefecto gritó un _Incarcerous_ otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para invocar un _Patronus_ corpóreo en forma de lobo, que trotó a través de las paredes trayendo consigo al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando recitaron entre ambos los encantamientos _Fianto Duri, Protego Maxima_ y _Repello Inimicum_ , Draco Malfoy pudo ser contenido a totalidad mientras Theo secaba su frente perlada de sudor.

− ¿Qué pasó acá Nott?

−Potter entró a la Sala Común sin permiso.−El chico ajustó su túnica pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir.−Draco estaba junto a Granger con su parte Veela en posesión.

Dumbledore suspiró largamente imaginando el significado de eso. La única que podía traer al Premio Anual de Slytherin a un estado más pacífico era Hermione Granger. Hasta que El Cortejo no finalizara, las reacciones intempestivas del chico, siendo aún tan joven, iban a ser explosivas e incontroladas.

−Estaré acá hasta vigilando los encantamientos−dijo Snape con su ceño casi mortuorio.

−Señor Nott, agradezco su pronta intervención. 20 puntos para Slytherin−expresó Dumbledore con su tono calmado de siempre.− ¿Necesita ir donde Madame Pomfrey?

Theo miró el brazo izquierdo viendo su túnica rasgada. Estaba mojada y no lo había notado.−Eso sería algo inteligente para hacer señor.

Sin interrumpir más, el prefecto salió de la Sala Común tomando su herida sangrante con la otra para parar de alguna manera el derrame.

El director salió segundos después para ir en busca de la Premio Anual.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Es necesario que me entreguen las listas de alumnos que se van a quedar a pasar sus fiestas este año, a más tardar mañana en la noche.−Minerva McGonagall daba indicaciones a Hermione mientras terminaba de escribir una carta en su escritorio. La Premio Anual solo le miraba con todas las ganas de irse rápido.−Es más, no entiendo por qué razón no está el señor Malfoy acá atendiendo a las indicaciones. Explícitamente le dije a Potter que los necesitaba a ambos.

Un pensar curioso por parte de la animaga pues en ese mismo instante entró el director con esa mirada que a nadie le gustaba.

−Minerva, necesito de manera urgente a la señorita Granger.

− ¿Qué pasa?−preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor levantando su vista por primera vez.

−El señor Malfoy está descontrolado. Su lado Veela está en posesión por un incidente.

Hermione le miró alarmada abriendo sus ojos para ver a su profesora de Transfiguración.

− ¿Por qué?−preguntó mientras se paraba y se dirigía a Hermione.

−Harry entró sin pedir permiso a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales y Malfoy estaba−Hermione se quedó muda por unos segundos cuando la vergüenza la abrazó−conmigo...cerca de mí... juntos.−La chica se golpeó mentalmente por tanto "vómito verbal". Solo quería irse de ahí.

Minerva se enderezó musitando un leve "Ohh" que se desvaneció en el aire. Se encogió un poco para luego llevarse una mano a su oreja derecha en un reflejo que siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.−Entonces vaya.

Director y Premio Anual salieron del aula directo a calmar a la Veela.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaba en clase de Herbología ese mismo día en la tarde. Era la última clase con todos los estudiantes de séptimo. Draco Malfoy estaba ausente y Theodore Nott tenía un cabestrillo inmovilizándole el brazo. Harry Potter miraba a Hermione y Ron parecía sentir el aura asesina de su mejor amigo a su lado.

Hermione había podido calmar a Malfoy a justa hora para irse a los invernaderos. El chico se había quedado dormido gracias a una poción administrada por Snape. Cuando cerró los ojos aun las facciones de Veela estaban en él. Así que Dumbledore accedió a otorgarle un permiso especial para faltar a las últimas dos horas. Un poco de sueño profundo era la medicina más reparadora de todas.

− ¿Cómo sigue Draco?−preguntó Theodore en un susurro cuando llegó sorpresivamente al lado de Hermione mientas la profesora Sprout explicaba sobre unas especies de plantas carnívoras en su pizarrón verde.

−Mejor. Se quedó dormido gracias a una poción del profesor Snape.

−Granger, no es de mi interés y agrado meterme en problemas ajenos, pero cuando me involucran a mi tengo que objetar.−El chico le enseñó su brazo abriéndole los ojos.

Hermione solo pudo aguantar una risita por las expresiones de Theo. A pesar de decir la verdad a él no le parecía tan trascendental la cuestión.−Mañana hablaré con Harry y Ron. Hoy en verdad necesito distancia y creo que ellos también.

− ¿Qué te echas Granger? ¿En serio? Yo no te encuentro tan bonita−Le susurró viéndole de arriba abajo sacándole una mirada de falsa ira.

−Encantos ajenos para los simples ojos mortales.

− ¡Ha! Sí que te la tienes creída. Tienes a una Veela macho arrodillado por ti y ya te crees la maravilla.

Hermione le alzó una ceja sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias. El chico empujo el hombro de ella con el suyo a modo de broma, siendo ella alertada y alejándose inmediatamente.

−Tranquila, le pedí permiso a Draco para tocarte. Él sabe que no me interesas de esa manera.

− ¿Pedir permiso?

Ahora bien, la chica ya no podía estar tranquila ni en clase, ni con sus mejores amigos, ni con la Veela ni con nadie. Era tan posesivo que la estaba comenzando a irritar.

−No sé en qué estás pensando Granger o por lo que veo, Draco no te ha dicho nada respecto a eso. Así que me alejaré en este preciso momento.

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos con toda la intención de gritarle para atraer su atención pero ya la profesora de Herbología le había lanzado varias miradas debido al constante murmureo de ella con el prefecto de Slytherin.

"¿Pedir permiso?" ¿Acaso la podían tocar entonces? Esa conversación que iba a tener con Malfoy iba a hacer una delicia. Si no contaba la que tenía pendiente con Harry y Ron. Si bien no era su intención aun decirles sobre el secreto de Draco, sí tenía que aclarar con ellos la situación que paulatinamente los había envuelto, hasta ponerlos nerviosos al estar uno al lado del otro.

Ambos estaban mirándola, nada discretamente, para ver después a Nott y luego a ella de nuevo aun con más rabia sí era posible. ¿Dónde se había apuntado para el peor año de su vida en Hogwarts?

Con mucha discreción la chica se acercó a sus mejores amigos y les susurró casi inaudible.−Necesito hablar con ambos. Por separado.

Harry no quería ni escuchar lo que tenía por decir pues ya lo podía imaginar. No estaba listo para dejarla ir. Y dejarla ir con semejante engendro de lucifer. Porque eso era Draco Malfoy. Hasta un pacto con algún demonio debió haber hecho sí estaba teniendo esos cambios físicos tan drásticos. Tomar sangre de basilisco siempre le había parecido una teoría convincente.

−Estoy ocupado−respondió Harry cortante dándoles la espalda a ambos por completo para mirar al frente.

−Creo que nos podemos ver mañana después de clases−respondió Ron con una actitud de obligatoria tranquilidad.

−Gracias.

Sin más, se alejó de ellos para estar con Hannah quien siempre resultaba una compañía excelente con comentarios y bromas graciosas. Y la verdad, le vendría excelente toda la buena energía para lo que venía esa tarde.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Se sentía mareado. Tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y parecía que tuviese una nata en los ojos. Estaba todo tan desenfocado y un peso que no existía le presionaba la frente. Ni la más fuerte resaca lo había hecho sentir así jamás.

− ¿Cómo te sientes?

Era su pareja. Lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Era calma en medio de mucha bruma.

−No muy bien−admitió con voz pastosa tratando de levantarse.− ¿Qué demonios haces acá?

−Que tal sí me cayeras mal.

Draco por fin abrió los ojos en su totalidad distinguiendo a su mejor amigo sentado en una silla frente a la cama. Hermione le ayudó a recargarse contra los dos almohadones.−Ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

−Te aseguro que pasará si vuelves a intentar quitarme el brazo.

Draco rascó su nuca viendo al cubre lecho verde satín. No recordaba mucho de esos momentos, su racionalidad se había terminado de hundir el segundo mismo cuando Theodore lo empujó al cuarto de Hermione. Sí bien se sentía bien de estar rodeado por el aroma de ella, eso solo lo indispuso más al saber que no la tenía cerca. Realmente todo había sido como una noche a punta de whiskey de fuego puro y sin hielo.

−Lo siento Theo.

−Estoy acostumbrado a tus maltratos−respondió tomando un poco de té frutos rojos que Hermione había servido.

La chica tomó la taza destinada para Draco y se la pasó quedándose luego de pie mirando afuera de la ventana.

−Sé que es imposible pero... ¿te lastimé Granger?

−No, en lo absoluto. Tengo que ir a revisar unos datos para unas listas que le debo pasar a McGonagall. Los veo después.

La chica salió del cuarto bastante seria pero con un deje melancólico que no fue pasado en alto por la Veela quien sintió también tristeza. Maldita empatía que le arruinaba la existencia.

− ¿Puedo sostener una conversación civilizada contigo sin que entres en modo "Berserk"?−preguntó Theo bajando la tacita casi vacía al plato que descansaba en una mesa auxiliar a su lado.

−¿Ber..s..? ¿Qué?

−En serio Draco, animación muggle. Sal del mundo mágico, explora.

−Al punto Nott.

−Promete que no vas a sacar la bestia interna y hablaremos. Aunque creo que aun tienes rezagos de la poción que te dio Snape para dormir.

−Siento como si me hubiesen dado un caldero entero de algo poco beneficioso para la salud−dijo bebiendo la infusión soplando entre sorbos.−Escúpelo, estoy agotado−demandó finalmente con tono sereno.

−Los mejores amigos y potencial pareja del mismo sexo, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, están distanciados de tu querido y primoroso ángel. De hecho fue hasta divertido. Nos miraron todo el rato con un odio que lo encontré muy entretenido. Ahora bien, creo que Granger va a hablar con ellos sobre la situación mañana. No sé si con ambos.

−Ella me había comentado algo así pero creo que después de lo de hoy es inevitable−dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que a su lado Veela no le gustó para nada. Gracias a ese incidente casi mata a su mejor amigo, matar a Potter que particularmente no era la gran pérdida, pero sí lo hubiera hecho, hubiese lastimado a Hermione y lo peor, es que habían interrumpido su intimidad.−Theo el sentimiento que tuve fue escalofriante. Fue tan visceral. Fue primitivo y natural. En verdad...−Draco calló por un momento refregándose el rostro.−Yo lo quiero matar.

Theo volvió a tomar té y bajó de nuevo la taza.−Eres una Veela Draco. Es normal.

− ¡No! ¡No lo es! Una cosa es bromear con un asunto y otra cosa muy diferente es en verdad querer hacerla. Yo no soy un asesino Theo. Esa parte de mí no la deseo y cada vez se hace más fuerte.

−Draco se Slytherin por favor.

El chico Veela le miró con interrogación esperando a que terminara de hablar.

−Marca a tu pareja y ya. Asunto solucionado. Deja de armar tanto alboroto por nada. Además, sí tanto es tu deseo por matar estoy dispuesto a sacrificar el otro brazo, y creo que el profesor Snape también se pondría en la línea de ataque. A pesar de lo increíblemente egoísta y estúpido que eres, tienes bastantes personas para apoyarte. Ahora, sí lo que te preocupa es la falta de control, disciplina tu mente. Ya bastante práctica tienes con tus lecciones de Oclumancia. Pon algo de esfuerzo a esto también. Deja de ser tan flojo y de llorar por todo.

Draco Malfoy no sabía si reír o saltar de la cama y cogerlo a patadas. Ahí estaba, Theodore "el apoderamiento de la razón" Nott.

El mejor amigo de Draco no era el más antiguo, ese era Blaise Zabini. Que desde que descubrió que una relación sexual no significaba compromiso, lo había dejado de lado por explorar las piernas de Pansy Parkinson más de una vez. La chica, que era de todo menos complicada, también disfrutaba de la compañía y nunca cayó bajo el encanto del enamoramiento.

Oh no... eso lo dejaba para él. Pansy sabía lo que quería y sabía dividirlo emocionalmente. Una habilidad que más de uno le envidiaba. Blaise era compañero para la alcoba o para cualquier otro lugar donde no hubiesen bragas de por medio. Pero a Draco lo amaba.

Desde que habían perdido la virginidad juntos, Pansy prometió no solo haberle entregado su transición de niña a mujer, sino su corazón también. Y también le había dicho claramente que con ello "él podía bien hacer o no hacer nada". Ella le importaba más explicar su sentir que ser correspondida. Draco llegó a la conclusión que ella amaba estar enamorada de él.

Nunca más lo buscó y lo idealizaba de una manera un poco extraña. Lo mimaba, lo trataba con cariño pero nunca se insinuó de manera vulgar. Eso era para Zabini. Con él era todo rosa ternura, rosa candidez y rosa ilusión.

Con su amigo frente terminando la infusión lo olió. Nunca había parado a determinar el olor de algún hombre. No era de su atención, pero lo hizo. Y Theo olía a la tierra cuando dejaba de llover. Era un aroma muy agradable, que no hostigaba y le daba paz. Sí él fuese una mujer, Theo sería probablemente, la elección más obvia. Calmado, sereno, muy inteligente, siempre con un humor muy particular, tajante cuando lo necesitaba, recursivo hasta los dientes y con un sentido de preservación que envidiaba.

−Mañana tenemos una reunión en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Solo los amigos. Vamos a tomar algo. Hablar de los planes para navidad. Te espero después de clases.

Theo se paró del asiento sin esperar a que su mejor amigo Veela le diese una negativa. Pero Granger le había pedido el favor de ocuparlo y distraerlo para que ella pudiese hablar con Weasley. Apartando ese punto, a todos les hacía falta pasar tiempo con su amigo.

−Ahh si, le dije a Granger que estaba bien si la tocaba porque te pedí permiso y creo que no lo tomó muy bien. Deberías hablar de eso con ella.

−¡¡NOTT!!−gritó Draco con rabia viéndole irse con su ademán relajado.

−Adiós –cantó saliendo de la habitación.

Ese era Theodore Nott.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Estaba nerviosa, definitivamente lo estaba. Frotaba sus manos insistentemente con el afán de entrar en calor y de dejar escapar esos nervios que la estaban consumiendo. Estaba sentada en una roca, cerca de un acantilado pequeño que daba al Lado Negro. El viento soplaba y el atardecer era naranja intenso con un toque de negro. Odiaba los atardeceres, el amanecer era otra cosa diferente.

El viernes había pasado rápidamente y Hermione no había intercambiado palabra alguna con sus mejores amigos. Ese día desayunó en su Sala Común y se hizo íngrima sola cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad. Al llegar a su habitación la noche pasada era pasada la media noche y se escabulló a su habitación enseguida. Fue muy amable de parte de Dumbledore haberla arreglado con el movimiento sencillo de su varita.

Había entregado la lista sin ayuda de Draco y así lo prefirió. Necesitaba tiempo para ella y ocuparse en la tarea la había ocupado al punto de no pensar en otra cosa. Así que cuando llegó a su habitación solo alcanzó a cambiarse para caer rendida hasta el otro día.

Era viernes a las cinco y media de la tarde y hace poco habían terminado la semana con su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era la segunda semana de noviembre y ya todos comenzaban a hacer planes para vacaciones. Hermione aun no, tenía dos cosas importantes en las cuales ocuparse. Le tranquilizó pensar que la Veela estaría tranquila con sus amigos pasando un rato relajado mientras ella esperaba su ejecución número uno. Faltaba la segunda, la cuál iba a ser más dolorosa. Harry simplemente, era un poco más oscuro, y con ello un poco más metódico y un poco más cruel.

−Mione−llamó con su bufanda sin amarrar y túnica bien puesta.

El viento le levantaba los cabellos a Ronald Weasley. Parecía que caminaba una flama ardiendo. Ella sonrió ante la imagen corriéndose un poco a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado. El chico capto el mensaje y quedó sentado viendo al mismo horizonte que Hermione.

−¿Vas a visitarme en navidad?

−Podría ser−respondió tomando pedacitos de pasto de una grieta a su lado.

Ron tenía miedo. Hermione nunca lo había citado a solas para hablar nunca. De hecho jamás se habían citado a solas en los casi siete años de conocerse.

−A menos que no quieras claro. Sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y compromisos con tu familia.

−Ron...

−Con tus amigos.

−Ron...

−En tu mundo.

− ¡RON!

−Nunca vas a hacer mi novia ¿verdad?−preguntó con mucha congoja con la voz entrecortada.

−No−musitó muy bajito con una mirada tan triste. Le dolía tanto

− ¿Es por Malfoy?

− ¿De verdad importaría eso? ¿Importa ahora?

−No, las cosas son como son.

Ron cubrió su rostro con las manos evitando caer en una escena. Pese a su pasión y su ira, no podía desquitarse con ella. Había mucho amor de por medio. Amor fraterno, amor de amistad y en su caso, amor pasional. Eran sentimientos muy sinceros y honestos que hacían que se contuviera.

−Es miserable y ruin. Su padre se burla del mío al igual que él de mí. No entiendo Hermione.

−Lucius Malfoy es déspota porque así lo criaron Ron. No conoce otra forma de interactuar con otros a su alrededor. Y en cuanto a su hijo ¿Este año te ha tratado mal? ¿Te ha tratado en lo absoluto?

Ron con ojos intensos, furiosos y vidriosos mordió su labio negando con la cabeza con todo el hastío del mundo. Inclinó su vista al suelo para ya no mirarla.

− ¿Son novios Mione?

−No Ron. No lo somos.−Triste y absoluta verdad. A pesar de los besos, que paulatinamente iban subiendo de tono y de color. Y de ser pareja y Veela y de hecho, comenzar a gustarse, nunca habían intercambiado palabras de compromiso serio público. Aun eran privados y así lo quería ella por ahora. Al menos hasta salir a sus vacaciones de navidad.

− ¿Te gusta?

−Creo−admitió a su amigo por primera vez con zozobra en su corazón.

− ¿Te trata bien?

−Muy a lo Malfoy−respondió riendo un poco−Yo diría que sí.

−En quinto año ¿me hubieras aceptado?

Hermione suspiró largamente haciendo una mueca con la boca.−Sí.

−Hermione, tú siempre me has gustado, desde tercer año. Siempre.

Ella ahogó el llanto lo mejor que pudo pero no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se escaparan por sus ojos. Se sentía como una mugrosa. Ahí estaba él, tal vez uno de los hombre más maravilloso de la historia. Noble y cariñoso. Leal y pasional.

Hermione posó su mano sobre la de Ron que se mantenía en un puño sobre su rodilla para apretarla. Era tan egoísta, necesitando apoyo también. El chico abrió su mano y abrazó los dedos de ella con los de él. Ambos sollozaron hasta que se cansaron y decidieron entrar al castillo. Ya era de noche y el frío les congelaba los rostros húmedos por las confesiones dichas.

− ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?−preguntó Hermione con un deje de temor.

−Creo−le respondió sin querer ahondar mucho en la conversación.−Sólo necesito estar...solo.

−Claro.

Ya habían llegado a las grandes puertas. Ahí era el momento de tomar caminos separados. Era literal como simbólico.

Harry los vio entrar separándose ambos con un abrazo fuerte en la entrada al castillo. Ron había tomado el lado opuesto con manos en su pantalón y cabeza gacha. No se le podían ver los ojos.

Su valor lo hizo caminar hasta su amiga que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sus mejillas rosas al igual que su nariz. Su cabello era un desastre. Tanto dolor impreso.

−Eso se vio muy doloroso−le dijo acercándose a ella con actitud pasiva y tristeza.

No quería prolongar el asunto y él no era de conversaciones para ahondar en decisiones ya tomadas. Sí, él tenía sentimientos, una clase de sentimientos posesivos que no le habían gustado cuando los analizó. Sí este era el momento de comenzar a dejarlos ir, y de seguir queriendo a su amiga, lo haría. Así doliera en el momento, eso garantizaría que la tendría para siempre. Eso lo animaba y lo hacía un poco más feliz.

−Fue... muy doloroso− contestó ella tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su túnica para evitar derramar más lágrimas.

−No quiero que estés con Malfoy−le dijo sinceramente y con una sonrisa muy suave. Una sonrisa tan triste y amorosa que Hermione dejó escapar más lágrimas.

Harry la tomó de la mano con un sentir muy fraternal llevándola a una esquina fuera del castillo para no ser vistos.

−Mione el que no quiera no significa que vaya a obligarte a algo. Yo te quiero demasiado−lo estaba diciendo. En verdad lo estaba diciendo. Y se sentía tan bien. El nudo en su pecho se desenredaba y con él su presión. Sí, esto era lo que tenía que hacer.−Creo que más que como una amiga, pero eso tampoco significa que vaya a obligarte a algo.

−Harry−musitó ella cerrando sus ojos para que sus pestañas liberaran aún más llanto acumulado.

−Pero sí significa que te voy a querer, al menos, por mucho tiempo. También significa que prefiero tenerte cerca a no tenerte y también significa que odio a Malfoy−dijo al final riendo un poco.−Hermione no necesitaba decirle a Harry lo dicho a Ron. Su amigo de cabello negro ya lo sabía por completo.−No me vas a contar todo ¿verdad?

−Después de vacaciones−le contestó ella llorando.

Harry afirmó con la cabeza abrazándola susurrándole un quebrado−En verdad te quiero.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, llorando aún más fuerte sintiendo como su mejor amigo la soltaba para dar dos pasos atrás e irse, dejándola desolada con sus lamentos que parecían hipos entrecortados.

Esa noche Hermione cambió el turno de ronda de Malfoy por Luna Lovegood, para poder dejar a su mente volar lejos de Hogwarts a campos más interesantes y mágicos, como la importancia de los Plimpys de agua dulce en la percepción clara para noches de luna llena.


	10. Más de veinte kilómetros de separación

_20 de diciembre de 1997_

El tren estaba desocupándose paulatinamente de estudiantes ataviados con bufandas, abrigos, orejeras y guantes. Todos iban con sus baúles pero no con más de uno. El equipaje era poco para la corta ausencia. Las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado y los alumnos dejaban Hogwarts para pasar fiestas con sus familias y seres queridos.

Hermione ajustó su bufanda para tapar su boca y nariz, el viento helado hacia que le dolieran. Con un par de mitones puestos trató de agarrar la manija de su valija pero se le resbaló. Una mano gruesa la tomó para moverla.

−Gracias−dijo viendo a Harry arrastrarla sin esfuerzo.

−Siempre tan brillante y a veces tan lenta−dijo Ron parándose a su lado izquierdo.

Iba con un suéter rojo y una gran "R" amarilla en la mitad. Y al parecer, este año, su último, lo lucía con mucho orgullo. Su rostro estaba un poco rojo por el frío y lo hacía ver como en primer año, en el esplendor de su inocencia.

−La verdad hay algunas cosas que me gusta hacerlas de la forma muggle. Eso y que ya guardé la varita.

Harry rio suavemente y Ron soltó un "pff" gutural pero sin molestia.

La chica evitó mirarlos a los ojos siendo la situación entre ellos un poco extraña aun. Después de ese día terrible de confesiones, el trio dorado ya no era trio. Ni Ron ni Harry permanecieron juntos. Y su mejor amiga en común pocas veces estaba a su lado. No había miradas de rabia o rencor. Tampoco insultos o actitudes similares a cuarto año.

Era un distanciamiento de mutuo acuerdo para volver a ser ellos. De manera buena y verdadera. Sin embargo Ron permaneció pidiendo su ayuda con el mismo desespero de siempre, volviendo en esos pocos minutos a la dinámica de amistad que siempre habían tenido. Pero cuando se acababa el tema, la incomodidad volvía y Ron se excusaba con ella para volver a su rutina y ella hacia lo mismo. Una mirada de tristeza surcaba sus rostros cuando se alejaban uno del otro, pero la paz que nacía en ese momento era necesaria a la vez. Una dualidad lo más extraña que reinó en ellos hasta diciembre. Hasta ese momento en que se iban a despedir para volverse a ver al otro año.

Con Harry las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes. El chico comenzó a enfocarse mucho en el Quidditch y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era aún más diestro que Hermione, la cual nunca gustó verdaderamente de aquella asignatura. A su amigo se le daba genial y con una facilidad increíble. El futuro como auror era cada vez más tangible y más cercano. Con Hermione nunca tuvo una actitud displicente, pero al igual que Ron, se mantuvo distante enfocándose en sus asuntos pero sin llegar a ignorarla del todo. De hecho siempre la saludó con una sonrisa, le expresaba sus dudas en clase y todos los días le preguntaba cómo estaba. Ella le respondía siempre "bien" y él, al parecer conforme con ello, se iba a seguir su rutina.

Había sido un mes de una relación sedada que la sorprendió en ese mismo instante después de bajar del tren. Y la verdad, le había gustado despertar.

− ¿Vas a viajar estas vacaciones?

Hermione caminó entre ambos mientras se alejaban de la plataforma.−Es lo más probable− contestó viendo frente a ella y divisando, un poco más adelante, a sus dos padres que alzaban sus brazos para ser notados.

−Creo que nos veremos el próximo año−musitó Ron viéndole.

−Eso creo.

Con esa respuesta Hermione les dio a entender a ambos que una séptima navidad en la Madriguera no iba a ocurrir. Los tres se miraron cayendo en un silencio solemne que rompió la voz de James Potter.

− ¿Cómo está mi trio favorito?

−Basta papá−musitó Harry rodando los ojos mientras su padre lo abrazaba de manera sempiterna.

James Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Investigación del Ministerio había sido un Mago Golpeador hasta que su esposa lo convenció de cambiar de rama porque ya no soportaba el desgaste de ir a San Mungo cada sábado a ver sí seguía vivo. Era un ex Gryffindor en cuyos años de adolescencia había lucido una hermosa cabellera negra ébano que era uno de sus bienes más preciados. Ahora unas nacientes entradas demarcaban su paso a una segura calvicie. Unas arrugas comenzaban a marcar el contorno de sus ojos y una barriga muy sustanciosa empezaba a ceñir su túnica negra. Era más bien de estatura baja siendo superado ya por su hijo. Ambos tenían el mismo tipo de montura en sus lentes lo que hacía a Hermione tener una ventana al futuro de la apariencia de su mejor amigo. Una vez se lo había dicho y el chico había hecho un berrinche de proporciones antinaturales.

"Cornamenta" le decían sus amigos, un apodo que ellos siempre encontraron muy divertido y del que siempre se burlaban. Sobre todo cuando le insinuaban que un día iba a ser un mote muy real en el momento en que Lily Potter, su esposa, se diera cuenta que su marido no era tan maravilloso y terminara traicionándolo con el mejor amigo de la infancia de ella y némesis personal de él: Severus Snape. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin. James siempre colocaba cara de circunstancia muy parecida al ceño que hacia Harry cuando algo no le terminaba de gustar y contaba hasta siete mil antes de estallar en gritos.

Amaba a su hijo. Lo amaba con locura. Por Harry, James todo lo hacía y lo haría. No le importaba las muestras públicas de afecto y lo besaba siempre en ambas mejillas cuando volvía a verlo después de su larga ausencia en Hogwarts. El chico, que antes lo empujaba evitándolo, ahora solo se dejaba hacer siempre quejándose con un "Ya papá, ya".

−Estás mucho más alto. El hombre de papá.

−Papá ya no digas eso y menos en público. De verdad.

Hermione ahogó una risa y su pesadez de hace unos segundos se desvaneció. Era siempre muy divertido ver a ese par interactuar.

− _La mia bella principessa_ −saludó James a Hermione abrazándola con mucho cariño.

−Señor Potter−dijo ella por encima de su hombro disfrutando del saludo.

−Cada día más hermosa Hermione. ¿Algún día serás mi nuera verdad?

La chica se apartó de su agarre una vez terminado el saludo, riendo ante las ocurrencias que siempre decía el líder del clan Potter.−Que cosas dice −respondió con un timbre de voz forzada tratando de salir de esa conversación rápidamente. La mirada de Harry estaba perdida en un punto del suelo que parecía intrigarle más.

−Deja de acosar a mi niña porque la vas a terminar espantando.

Lily Potter hizo su entrada con unos tacones bajos y una hermosa pashmina blanca que sostenía con sus brazos para guardar el calor. Un lindo camafeo de ciervo estaba prendado y su cabello rojo oscuro, aún más opaco por los años, estaba bien sujeto en un moño que se veía complejo. Era hermosa, con carácter, brillante, elegante, divertida, con clase y casi perfecta. Trabajaba en la Oficina de Creación y Pruebas de P.U.B.B (pociones, ungüentos, brebajes, bebedizos) en el Ministerio de Magia siendo una rama de la Oficina de Aurores.

Hermione siempre veía en ella alguien a determinar para observar esas pequeñas e importantes cosas que la hacían tan buena mujer. La tenía en muy alta estima y había sido una persona encantadora con ella desde que la conoció hace ya tantos años.

−Querido−saludó Lily a su hijo con un beso en la frente.

−El labial, mamá, el labial−repitió su hijo tratando de verse la frente con la marca del beso rojo de su madre.

−Es un gusto verlos Ron y Hermione.

Los abrazó a cada uno despeinando al pelirrojo en una costumbre que tenían desde siempre. Solo que esta vez tuvo que empinarse para hacerlo.

−Fue hermoso poder saludarlos pero tengo que irme−dijo Hermione tomando su baúl, esta vez sin mitones para poder agarrarlo mejor.−Mis papás me esperan.

−Claro querida, nos vemos en navidad.

Hermione se detuvo con una sonrisa−Este año salimos de viaje.

− ¿Una navidad sin _la mia principessa?_ Eso será extraño, siempre has estado con nosotros ese día. ¿Al menos donde viajarás es lindo?

La chica miró a Harry y a Ron que permanecieron serios sin llegar a ser odiosos.−Eso espero.−La chica abrazó a James y Lily rápidamente. −Nos vemos en enero chicos−se despidió sin un abrazo yéndose con un "adiós" de su mano moviéndose en el aire.

− ¿Qué pasó?−preguntó la mujer con manos en la cintura viendo a su hijo y mejor amigo pelirrojo que la siguieron con la vista hasta que se reunió con sus padres en un abrazo largo.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Draco Malfoy había estado muy concentrado viendo por la ventana del carruaje jugando con un galeón entre sus dedos. La situación era un completo _déjà vu_ y cerró sus ojos para agarrar los últimos vestigios del aroma de Hermione. Cuando dejó de olerla comenzó a respirar rápido y frenético. Las arcadas más terribles llegaron a él haciendo que metiera su cabeza entre las piernas.

¿Era eso estar separado de la pareja? El galeón rodó por el suelo y Narcissa Malfoy se sentó a su lado mientras Lucius miraba con gesto fruncido.

−Saca la prenda de tu pareja Draco. Contrólate−le ordenó con manos sobre su bastón.

El chico con temblor sacó la toalla morada para ponerla en su nariz. Si, a pesar de las terribles situaciones que el pedazo de trapo había pasado, tenía el olor de ella de forma potente. Se sentía pésimo, su cabeza dolía y palpitaba. Sudaba frío y había comenzado a temblar. Sufría de síndrome de abstinencia. La necesitaba, como el aire, como el agua. Como lo más fundamental. No podía estar lejos de ella.

El chico graznó de manera ronca enterrándose sus nacientes zarpas en las palmas. Lucius apuntó con su cayado al pecho de Draco empujándolo al respaldo donde éste lo miró con rabia contenida y respiración errática.

−Eres una Veela con poder sobre ti mismo. Enfócate. Los síntomas disminuirán si lo haces.

El joven se recostó mandando su cabeza hacia atrás y recordando los últimos minutos que estuvo con ella para traer tranquilidad a su mente.

_Draco había tomado la mano de Hermione antes de que ella saliese del vagón de los Premios Anuales. Había cerrado las persianas enrolladas para abrazarla como si se le escapase como agua. No quería separarse de ella. Así fuese por tan pocos días. Pero tener a su pareja fuera de su rango de olfato era algo que lo tenía con ataque cardiaco._

_−Serán unos días−le susurró tratando de darle calma. No estaba funcionando. Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras sintió su agarre más fuerte y desesperado._

_Hermione lo miró colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él. Lo acarició con sus pulgares dándole un pequeño masaje que le sacó un amodorrado ronroneo. Tenía los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse._

_−Acuérdate, la promesa._

_−Escribir todos los días. Lo tengo presente−volvió a repetir como si estuviese rindiéndole cuentas a un profesor._

_El chico la tomó de la cintura pegándolo a él y los guio al asiento para dejarla a ella sentadas a ahorcadas encima de él. No tenían el uniforme y vestían casual. Draco con pantalones negros y un suéter de cachemir gris con una franja color cerceta del pecho para arriba. Debajo tenía una camisa blanca de botones manga larga que llevaba en los ojales de los puños, un par de mancuernillas con la heráldica de su apellido._

_Ella, ataviada con un abrigo de fieltro grueso con estampado de cuadros blancos y negros que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Un par de leggins con dos sendas echas de cuero que nacían de sus rodillas a los tobillos. Un par de baletas de cuero crema con las puntas de charol negro y un moño muy coqueto que tenía puntos blancos._

_Draco la admiró por un momento mientras posaba sus manos grandes y fuertes en las piernas de ella y las subía y las bajaba sumergiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella oliéndolo muy profundamente. Hermione comenzó a acariciar su cabello peinándolo con delicadeza fascinada por su brillo. Tenía vetas color plata que adquirían más terreno entre más ella lo acariciaba._

_Fue cuando su piel se erizo al sentir a la Veela lamerle el cuello y subiendo sus manos dentro de su abrigo apretando su cintura sobre su camisa de gasa transparente rosa.− ¿Por qué me haces esto hoy Granger? ¿Esa camisa? ¿Dentro todas las que pudiste usar? ¿Por qué esa?_

_−Es un mini regalo de despedida._

_Draco no entendió cuando ella abrió el abrigo y vio con toda sorpresa, que no llevaba sostén. Murió durante un instante corto. De verdad había muerto._

_−Te odio Granger−rugió ronco._

_Sus orbes cambiaron a azul en un segundo mientras veía el torso de la chica. La blusa tenía un lazo largo negro atado como un moño en el escote. Era irreal la imagen, tan reveladora, tan pura, tan fascinante, excitante e inocente. Era todo en uno. Era demasiado para él. Se sobrecogió tanto que las sensaciones producidas por la semi-criatura iban a salirse de control. No podía imaginar cómo sería marcarla y luego... luego lo inevitable. Tendría que tomarla en una habitación de un lugar remoto, en una isla en medio de un océano para que nadie los molestara. Para que nadie la viera y nadie escuchara lo que sus gargantas expresaran._

_Era un mirar tan intenso que la estaba consumiendo en vergüenza. La verdad al momento de idearlo el valor la había inundado. La hacía sentir pícara y coqueta. Algo que ella nunca había sido y era una sensación turbadora y divertida. Se había mirado a su espejo mordiendo el labio de abajo pronunciando un mantra personal "tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo". De verdad quería hacerlo. Esa era la parte que le daba empoderamiento._

_Hacer algo por primera vez era aterrador, pero la adrenalina corría por sus venas y solo lo hizo. Ahora que Draco la miraba tan directamente, con solo su camisa de gasa de por medio, el coraje disminuyó a la mitad haciendo que sus brazos taparan sus cumbres ya erguidas llevando sus manos al filo de su mandíbula causando un efecto que no pensó._

_Sus senos eran presionados por sus brazos y el Slytherin tuvo que respirar profundo no mareándose con el aroma de su pareja. Tan intenso y tan provocativo como jamás. Le encantaba esa mujer._

_−Ya no me mires así−le susurró Hermione sin verlos a los ojos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? De hecho, a estas alturas no creía que alguna neurona hubiese hecho su trabajo._

_−No puedo−dijo con tono barítono. Profundo como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Era escuchar a otro que no era Draco Malfoy. Sí la masculinidad tuviese voz, esa sería._

_Fue cuando sintió una femineidad en ella tan abrazadora que se dijo mentalmente "eres hermosa, por supuesto que lo eres"._

_El cabello de Malfoy comenzó a crecer dejando atrás el color rubio dando paso a un argento resplandeciente. Hermoso y mágico. Llegó debajo de sus mejillas enmarcando sus rasgos fuertes y estilizados. Su par de colmillos crecieron y nunca lucieron tan perfectos y fastuosos._

_−Que hermosa. Eres preciosa Granger−dijo la Veela sumergiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa. Hermione cerró los ojos haciendo un mohín de placer que le llegó al chico directo a su miembro que parecía una espada larga. Acercó su rostro al de ella para besar sus labios y relajarla. Aprovecharía su regalo, no era ningún estúpido. Bastante esfuerzo le debió haber costado._

_Lamió sus labios que tenían protector labial sabor vainilla. Podía oír sus latidos. Los oía a través de su boca. Bombeo de sangre continuo e inalterable. ¡Oh Salazar! Quería probar su sangre rasgándole el labio de abajo. Podía hacerlo, lo tenía ahí, a su disposición. Pero no, no podía. Se concentró en el ahora y después, tal vez después, en vacaciones sucedería._

_Con su mano sacó su varita del estuche portátil que llevaba amarrado a su cintura e insonorizó la cabina y cerró la puerta. No quería interrupciones, tenía cinco minutos a lo mucho y los aprovecharía hasta el último segundo._

_Dejo la varita de lado viendo como ella había subido los brazos a sus hombros dejando a la vista sus hermosos atributos de mujer febril. Con toda la concentración del mundo llevó sus manos debajo de la camisa y pese a todo lo que había imaginado Hermione, no fue a su delantera. Por el contrario acarició su cintura para subir por su espalda. Con sus filosas garras trazó la curva de su espina dorsal, desde el cuello hasta su dorso bajo de un solo recorrido, haciendo que se arqueara y quedara recta rompiendo el beso soltando un leve "Ohh"._

_Con total acceso a ella, Draco bajo su cabeza y tomó uno de sus botones rectos entre su boca por encima de la camisa. Hermione frunció sus dedos contra los hombros de él creyéndose morir. Que sensación extraña y fascinante. Eran unas cosquillas que nacían de ahí yéndose directo a su intimidad. Era algo loco._

_El chico abrió sus fauces para morder la tela rompiéndola y halándola para tener una abertura. Se relamió los labios suspirando contra el pico que olía divino. Dulce y suave. Incitador y sugerente. Se sentía un tragón frente a su postre favorito. Se le secó la garganta.−Granger...−suspiró exhalando aire de su boca que solo la hizo erizar más._

_Sacó su lengua y lamió como si fuera un helado. El botoncito izquierdo de su seno se irguió hacia arriba con el movimiento y rebotó cuando el chico terminó de saborear. Un rugido animal salió de la boca de él acercándola con la mano izquierda en la base de la espalda en un fuerte movimiento y así tomar todo lo que ofrecía con su boca. Hermione gimió fuertemente apretando sus piernas a las caderas de él refregándose en un acto puramente instintivo. Estaba duro. Mucho. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de él y la recorrió torpemente. Pero expresándole con mucho afán todo lo que estaba sintiendo._

_La Veela tenía en su boca toda la totalidad de la punta de su seno. La aureola se perdía en su boca pero eso no impidió que ella no sintiera lo que pasaba dentro de ella. Jugaba y succionaba como si fuese una fuente de agua en medio del desierto. Sus colmillos los refregaba mientras jugueteaba con él pasándolo de un lado al otro de la boca con la lengua._

_Sabía a ambrosía. Emanaba un aroma a chocolate suave y cálido. Quería devorarla por completo. Con su mano izquierda dejo la espalda y trazó una caricia con sus uñas mortíferas hasta su seno derecho el cuál acunó suavemente frotando su pulgar en el capullo erizado marrón. Eso le sacó otro gemido a Hermione que hizo sentir como sus bragas se humedecían._

_El olor llegó a Draco golpeándolo fuertemente sacando de su boca el delicioso manjar para tomar ambos montes lechosos con sus manos y apretarlos fuertemente. Los estrujó sin misericordia salivando mucho viendo como los apretaba uno contra el otro soltándolos a la vez para ver su rebote natural. Se iba a venir. Tenía su ropa interior húmeda y su creciente erección le dolía como un calambre infame._

_−Mia−gruñó Draco amasando los pechos de Hermione en círculos. A veces se soltaban de su agarre por el tamaño y eso solo lo animaba más._

_−Si−gimió ella frotándose contra él. Lo quería matar. Hermione Granger había nacido para matarlo._

_Fue cuando el tren se movió y ella abrió los ojos asustada. El tren iba a partir con ellos. Cayendo a la realidad la chica se bajó del regazo de Draco rápidamente abrochando su abrigo con todos los botones. Arrobada y temblorosa le miró de pie admirando a la Veela que permanecía sentada. No sabía que decir, en verdad que no sabía._

_Puso un riso suelto de su moño atrás de su oreja trastabillando en muletillas al hablar.−Hasta... el... veinticuatro.−Le dio un beso rápido en los labios tomando la varita de él para levantar las guardas, dejándola velozmente en el asiento y salir corriendo. Corriendo muy rápido._

Había sido la mejor despedida que había tenido a la fecha. Podía recordar su piel blanca lechosa con unas pecas regadas por su esternón. No eran muchas. Tenía dos lunares seguidos sobre su pezón izquierdo; ese tanto que saboreó y disfrutó. Juró en ese momento prestarle las mismas atenciones al otro, que por falta de tiempo y lugar, había sido cruelmente abandonado.

− ¿Cómo te sientes Draco?−preguntó Narcissa aun preocupada.

−Mejor madre−respondió él con un gesto tranquilo y serio, pero con una sonrisa interna bastante satisfecha por dentro.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione miraba por la ventana a su papá disponiendo el azadón mientras su madre alistaba un tazón lleno de lechuga, pedazos de zanahoria y tomate en julianas. Estaban en un pequeño lounge que habían construido en la salida de la puerta de atrás, aquella que daba al jardín. Estaba cubierto, con una chimenea circular en el centro que crepitaba con intensidad. Era un espacio cubierto que contaba con calefactores a gas que acogían a los que decidieran sentarse en las sillas reclinables de almohadones blancos. A su lado, estaba la barbacoa, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

En pocos días entrarían a invierno y ya la nieve comenzaba a caer. Pero en ese pequeño espacio el calor era excelente. No se filtraba el viento y no llegaba la nevisca. Era de noche y el cielo estaba un poco nublado. Pero no por eso Patrick Granger iba a dejar de hacer una cena maravillosa para sus dos mujeres. Era la comida de bienvenida para su única hija.

Hermione se sentó en su silla y vio su escritorio. Sacó una hoja en blanco pero con unas rayas horizontales para no torcer las líneas escritas. Tomó un bolígrafo negro y le miró con una sonrisa. A veces las cosas muggle eran más sencillas y prácticas de usar. Al menos, por ahora, no más pergamino y plumas. Vio a la inmensa noche por su ventana y su menté voló.

_− ¿Es decir que otros hombres sí me pueden tocar?_

_Era una acalorada discusión el lunes 14 de noviembre en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Era la continuación de pelea de épicas proporciones que había quedado sin resolver el domingo en la noche. Al menos para el Slytherin había concluido. Para ella por supuesto que no._

_Draco alzó los hombros ignorando a su pareja mientras recogía unos libros para irse a clase. En verdad él no era valiente y odiaba tener confrontaciones donde salía perdiendo. Así que su instinto de preservación le picaba la espalda como empujándolo de a poco a irse de la habitación._

_− ¿Me mentiste?_

_−Técnicamente yo no te mentí. Yo te dije la verdad. Ningún hombre te puede tocar._

_− ¡A menos que te pida permiso!_

_−Exacto.−Draco tomó una manzana del estante y la puso en su nariz. Olía muy parecido a Hermione. Le dio una mordida grande imaginando otras cosas que se podían reemplazar en la ecuación.−Bueno, eso y saber que no tiene otra intención contigo. Yo no soy estúpido Granger. Yo sé cómo actuar y como El Diario de la Veela no te brindó ese tipo de información asumí que aún no era el momento de decírtelo. Además has estado abrazando a San Potter y a la Comadreja como si se te fuera la vida en ello. Sí no lo recuerdas, eso me duele. Unas por otras._

_−Eres un idiota y un imbécil._

_−Llámame como se te dé la gana. No me arrepiento de nada._

_−Yo no soy tu posesión Malfoy. Entiéndelo de una maldita vez._

_Estaba tan furiosa con él. Ella preocupada hasta el hastío por sus acciones y el muy estúpido pudo haber remediado eso. Era un egoísta narcisista y eso insultaba su inteligencia. No quería verlo, no soportaba la situación. Avanzaban un paso y retrocedían quince. ¿Iba a ser todo así?_

_− ¿Es tan difícil ser sincero conmigo? ¿Soy tan horrible persona? ¿Me he portado mal?−le preguntó histérica manoteando en el aire._

_−No−respondió escueto terminando su manzana. El aroma de ella estaba neutro y pálido. Eso ya no le gustó y supo que su actitud, que en un principio era para molestarla, estaba tomando otro matiz mucho más serio.−Lo que dije del diario es verdad. Mira Granger, lo que hemos construido en este tiempo entre los dos es muy significativo. No tener a cada maldito cretino detrás de ti fue una ayuda absoluta para que funcionara. Lo que hice, de una manera que puedes pensar egoísta, lo hice porque si ¿ya?_

_−Oh por Merlín. Tienes miedo y acéptalo ya. No tienes trece años Malfoy._

_El Premio Anual botó el corazón de la manzana al piso de mal humor yéndose de la Sala Común. Ahora ella le salía a deber, perfecto.−Si, tengo miedo ¿y qué? ¿Tan malo es?_

_−Si lo es cuando me ocultas las cosas, ¿algo más que necesite saber?_

_El chico rubio paso una mano por su cabeza frustrado.−Cuando acabe El Cortejo ya no podré sentir dolor cuando otro hombre te toque. Porque serás mía ante todo el mundo. Es un lazo de confianza que se establece por la marca y el apareamiento._

_− ¿El qué?_

_Hermione abrió los ojos adquiriendo un terrible color rojo que la inundó. ¿Los humanos se apareaban? Para su mundo muy cursi y de sueños un poco rosas era: "hacer el amor". Incluso decirlo en su mente era un poco tabú. En verdad era tan mojigata que hasta ella le dio fastidio en ese momento._

_−Necesitamos hablar, Granger−exhaló la Veela también contrariado por el cauce que tomó la conversación tan temprano en la mañana._

_−Sí. Después de clase._

_Y sin más ella desapareció sin mirarlo a los ojos_

La chica vio a su padre, que al atizar el carbón, levantó unas chispas que cayeron a su barba. Trataba de apagarlas pegándose palmadas en la cara. Parecía que se diera de a bofetadas él solo. Rio ante la imagen abriendo la ventana para arriba y asomar su cabeza.

− ¿Llamo a los bomberos?−gritó con risas contenidas a su padre desde el segundo piso.

−No hay necesidad linda, pero tal vez me tenga que quitar el bigote.

−Serían diez años menos. Hazlo.

−Muy graciosa sabelotodo.

La chica volvió a sentarse en su escritorio cerrando la ventana de nuevo. Esos días antes de salir a vacaciones habían sido muy frenéticos; llenos de revelaciones y ahora que se encontraba lejos de Malfoy le extrañaba. Y mucho. Su tacto, su cabello hermoso y liso, rubio pero plateado cuando estaba con ella. Sus ojos plata que parecían fieros siempre. Azules profundos cuando ese calor entre ambos crecía, en momentos donde la intimidad estaba tomando matices más rojos y menos blancos. Más conscientes y deseosos, dejando atrás la inocencia de los abrazos con los que habían comenzado.

Ahora que ella podía dejar que otros la tocaran, siempre y cuando le dijeran a Malfoy de sus intenciones para con ella, se sentía más libre. Ya no tenía que sentirse mal o esquivar a cada persona por miedo a herirlo. Ahora era cuestión de confianza y respeto por él. Todo acabaría con la marca y el "evento".

Así había decidió llamarlo ella. "El evento". Nada de apareamiento. Sonaba demasiado bestial para su gusto. Y a pesar, de que le gustaba Malfoy, ella no lo amaba. Así que "hacer el amor", tampoco era. Era mucha información para digerir. Aún más cuando se acercaba el veinticuatro de diciembre. El día en que ella había quedado de ir a la Mansión Malfoy a almorzar.

¡Ha! Almorzar con los Malfoy. Sí aun tuviese el giratiempo que le había dado McGonagall en tercero para cumplir con toda su malla curricular, iría a ejecutar una paradoja temporal para decirse a ella misma: Vas a almorzar el día de navidad con los Malfoy porque eres la pareja de una de las Veela de esa familia.

− ¡Nini, baja ya!

−Ya voy mamá.

Hermione sacó un abrigo no muy grueso y se lo apuntó en los primeros botones de arriba. Miró la carta que aún no había empezado.−Será cuando llegue, señor Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación con mucha hambre dispuesta a devorar todo lo que le pusiesen enfrente.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

− ¿Cómo llego al Londres muggle?

Theo que estaba acostado en la cama de su mejor amigo fumando de su pipa le volteó a mirar.−Yo te aconsejo, como tal vez, el único amigo verdadero que tengas en toda tu vida, que al menos la dejes llegar a la casa.

Draco, que a pesar de manejar bastante bien el síndrome de abstinencia, tenía una jaqueca terrible, solo pudo masajear sus sienes, sentado en un elegante sillón estilo Luis XV tapizado en azul rey y madera color dorado.

−El dolor es muy físico. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

− ¿Alguna poción?

−Me tomé medio litro. Siento que se me está partiendo en dos.

Theo, que no se la llevaba bien con su padre, pasaba sus vacaciones errando de casa en casa donde siempre era bien recibido. Era el cuasi hijo adoptivo de los Mafoy, Zabini, Greengrass y Parkinson. Todos sabían que detrás del, aparente enérgico y feliz muchacho, había una historia triste de locura y soledad iniciada por el mismo padre de él, Antístenes Nott. Un viejo huraño, senil, ermitaño que creía fervientemente que para purificar el espíritu, solo se podía lograr por medio de la negación de los placeres materiales; con eso llegaría al acceso místico. Por consiguiente odiaba a los muggle y todo lo que representaran. Pensaba en ellos como decantes haciendo artefactos malditos que solo los hacían caer a lo primitivo.

Los Nott tenían un castillo que era todo menos glamoroso. Antístenes Nott no dejaba entrar a nadie y nunca recibía visitas. Después de la muerte de su esposa, el mago pocas veces volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su único hijo. Cosa que tampoco le molestara mucho a Theo. En verdad él vivía de un estipendio mensual suministrado por el albacea de su difunta madre, Polimnia Nott. Era una fortuna y por el dinero él jamás se preocupaba.

A pesar de la aparente abstinencia de su padre, Nott senior contaba con una inmensa riqueza que nunca había tocado y que tampoco compartía. Era austero y solo tenía dos mudas de ropa. Su sentido de la tacañería era un doble estandarte frente a los principios que tanto amaba pregonar. Theo solo lo visitaba una vez al año para saber que seguía vivo y para aplacar el gusanillo de la conciencia sentimental. Nunca era bien recibido y con cada día en soledad, Antístenes abrazaba más la demencia.

El hogar de Theo era Hogwarts y durante las vacaciones eran las casas de sus amigos. Ahora que se graduaban dentro de unos meses había sugerido a Draco irse como compañeros de cuarto a un apartamento. Un asunto que aún no habían discutido a profundidad pero que había salido someramente en una conversación.

−Han pasado una noche nada más. Eres la reina del drama, Malfoy.

−En verdad no sé por qué somos amigos. En verdad no sé.

Theodore rio al escuchar a su amigo tratando de llevarlos por senderos diferentes que no fuera Granger y distraerlo un poco.−Antes de venir para tu casa pasé por donde Blaise y me dijo que tu madre los había invitado para la comida del veinticuatro. ¿Qué ese día no es el que viene Granger?

−No quiero ni siquiera empezar a discutir eso.

El chico se levantó de un impulso del asiento abriendo el ventanal para posarse en un balcón pequeño que daba a la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se podía ver el jardín de su madre. Varias elfinas estaban podando el césped y mimando las flores.

Por supuesto que ese día iba a ser bastante interesante.

_−Carta de mi madre para confirmar tu asistencia el veinticuatro para almorzar._

_Hermione cerró su libro respirando profundamente. Sentía que le estaban dando la notificación al paredón de ejecución. Era sábado en la tarde y faltaban diez días exactos para el veinte de diciembre. Día para el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad. Ese miércoles, todos se irían a sus casas y no volverían a verse hasta enero del siguiente año._

_−A pesar de lo que pueda pensar la mayoría Granger, mis papás no comen gente. A las Veelas nos gusta solo comer a nuestras parejas−dijo mirándole lascivamente recibiendo por parte de ella un cojín en toda la cara._

_−No le agrado a tus padres. Y la verdad mi aceptación para ir de vacaciones a tu casa, sucedió bajo circunstancias poco nobles._

_−A mi padre nada más. Creo que mi madre te tiene en estima. Y realmente fueron muy nobles para ambos._

_"Tener en estima" al menos era sincero.−Menos mal que "crees"._

_Hermione se quitó los lentes y refregó su rostro. ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a un almuerzo navideño en casa de los Malfoy? Pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba. Como decía su madre "No hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada". Que ciertas palabras._

_−Solo no les hables sobre tu "revolución súper mágica sublecionista" para liberar elfos. De verdad no._

_−La palabra "sublecionista" no existe−fue lo que respondió con el ceño fruncido viéndole con fastidio._

_−Esto es en serio, Granger._

_−No voy a cambiar lo que soy solo porque tus padres son unos fascistas engreídos._

_− ¿Unos qué?_

_−No voy a dejar de ser yo y punto Malfoy._

_−Solo digo que si mi padre no suelta su teoría de pureza de sangre, extiéndele tú la misma cortesía. Por una velada diplomática._

_−Siento que a veces le pides manzanas al olmo._

_−Eso es muy cierto, Granger−respondió el chico con una sonrisa.− ¿Entonces es esto una confirmación?_

_− ¿En verdad me estás preguntando?−le dijo ella con un bufido de burla obvia. Cómo si él tomara en cuenta sus opiniones._

_−Lo hago. Intento trabajar en el control._

_−Tendré que ponerme un vestido, que horror−diciendo eso salió de la Sala Común para ir a la biblioteca. Se encerró en sus estantes lo que quedó de semana._

Draco exhaló cansado volteando a ver a su amigo. Ahí acostado sin el atisbo de una mínima preocupación. Era de admirar la verdad.

−Tranquilo que pienso estar lo más lejos de ti cuando tu leona venga de visita. Lo último que quiero es escucharte tener sexo. Soy un niño muy impresionable.

− ¿Qué no tienes que desempacar o algo?

Theo miró a su amigo riendo para negar con la cabeza.−Es más interesante sacar tu mal humor. Aprovecho tu dolor de cabeza para que no me eches la culpa de él.

−Ha, ha, ha, divertidísimo.

Un ulular captó la atención del Premio Anual. Una lechuza café de plumas alborotas le miraba con sus grandes ojos como si estuviese haciéndole una inspección profunda. Era mediana y con una cinta morada en su pata derecha. Era un ave de la Oficina de Correo por lechuza de Hogsmeade. La carta que traía para él había sido enviada el mismo día. Lo supo por el color del ribete.

−Sé útil y pásame unos bocadillos que tengo en la cómoda de atrás.

Theo hizo el favor mientras Draco desataba la misiva con el corazón latiendo furioso. Rezó internamente a Merlín cada vez que desenrollaba. Una caligrafía muy conocida por él se reveló haciendo de él una Veela tranquila.

− ¿Granger, no?−dijo Theo alimentando a la lechuza rascándole la cabeza con el índice.−Anda, siéntate antes que te de una embolia.

− ¿Una qué?

−En serio, si tu pareja es muggle, expande los horizontes. Es un consejo gratis que te doy.

Draco le miró de mal humor sabiendo que eso era totalmente cierto. El chico volvió al mismo sillón echando una rápida pasada cuando su cerebro detectó una línea que llamó su atención:

_"Mis papás quieren conocerte. Te esperan para una comida familiar el veintiocho"._

Al parecer el consejo de Theo lo iba a poner en práctica más temprano que tarde.


	11. Un Hermes para Bastien

_"Malfoy_

_¿Es extraño escribir tan pronto? Prefiero no volver a leer las líneas anteriores y arrepentirme. Así que me entregaré al delirio de la osadía._

_Estoy eludiendo el sueño, y en gran parte, es gracias a la comida que nos ha cocinado papá por mi llegada. Hasta Crookshanks ha comido un poco y está retozando sobre mi cama. Estos días iremos a visitar a las hermanas de mi mamá. Unos primos vienen del exterior. Todo es tremendamente ordinario. Es decir, tremendamente aburrido._

_¿Hay algo en particular que le guste a tus padres? Necesito tener una idea vaga para poder llevarles algo. Por cierto mis papás quieren conocerte. Te esperan para una comida familiar el veintiocho. Hablaremos de eso después y no por medio de una carta impersonal._

_Saludos_

_Granger"_

− ¿Pero qué es esto?−dijo Draco en voz alta terminando de leer. En verdad que siempre dilucidó a Hermione como una mujer muy romántica y hasta cursi. Esta carta parecía un memorando de oficina. No sabía si sentirse feliz o con ira. Nada lo tenía contento a este punto.

− ¿Qué dice?

− Está confirmando su asistencia para el almuerzo de navidad y sus padres quieren conocerme.

−¿Y eso es malo por...?

−Parece hecho por una secretaría del Ministerio de Magia, contestando un reclamo.

−No te creía un cursi.

El dolor de cabeza de Draco se acentuó profundamente haciendo que se halará suavemente sus cabellos. La presión parecía disminuir así. Aunque las náuseas estaban volviendo en oleadas.−Cállate ya Theo, por Salazar, cállate ya.

−Te dejo momentáneamente para que le puedas contestar a tu damisela de rebeldes cabellos. Blaise quedó de venir más tarde con Pansy, Nene y Tori.

−¿Sabes? Necesito que me acompañen a hacer unas compras.

−¿Compras? ¿Tu?

−Sí, compras yo.

Theo se incorporó de la cama de su amigo para salir pensando un poco las líneas que acababan de decir ambos.− ¿Les vas a contar a ellos?

−Lo estaba pensando−comentó Draco sentándose en su escritorio victoriano revestido en satín. Abrió uno de los compartimientos superiores con un _Alohomora_ de su varita, donde tenía una pluma de cuervo negro larga y suave.− ¿Qué piensas tú?

−Que es inevitable que lo sepan. La pregunta es ¿quieres que sepan ya?

−Lo prefiero, antes que todo reviente cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

Theo echó una risa sarcástica saliendo del cuarto y asomando la cabeza antes de irse del todo−Al menos da gracias que mi papá no va a venir.

El heredero Malfoy exhaló profundamente no sintiéndose del todo bien por su amigo y se concentró en la respuesta para Hermione. Escribiendo cartas a su pareja. ¿Quién lo hubiese creído?

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Y qué te dice?

Hermione volvió a leer la carta mientras su madre tomaba el té con unas galletas de azúcar. Su padre se encontraba viendo fútbol en la sala y ellas cotilleaban en la cocina.

−Nada. Literalmente nada.

Maldito Malfoy. Solo un favor había pedido y la respuesta había sido:

_Granger_

_Cualquier cosa servirá. Mientras no subleves a los elfos de la mansión, está todo bien. Confirmo asistencia para el almuerzo._

_Malfoy_

−Bueno querida, creo que entonces deberíamos irnos ya y esperar que les guste lo que lleves.

Hermione echó su cabeza para atrás, pegando un grito bajo a modo de gruñido. Tal vez la Veela estaba contagiándole de mañas.−Tú no sabes cómo son mamá. Ellos son estirpe sangre pura mágica. Es como si fueran de la corte real de la Reina Isabel.

−Diana era buena persona.

Hermione miró a su madre y su rostro melancólico, recordando la trágica muerte de Diana de Gales en París. Su madre era fiel seguidora de la princesa de cabellos rubios. Su porte y su manera de tratar a la gente. Cuando el siniestro ocurrió, Margaret Granger había estado pegada al televisor hasta que el sueño la venció.

−Sí, bueno mamá, ellos no son nada como Diana. Son como la madrastra de Cenicienta. Levitan en lugar de caminar.

−De la forma como los presentas, me da curiosidad conocer a Draco.

−Ya tendrás el gusto, no te vas perder de nada−bromeó sacando su lengua siendo regañada por un Draco imaginario en su mente, por ese comentario.− Mientras, vamos.

Ambas mujeres tomaron sus bolsos, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla del único hombre de la casa y dispusieron sus pasos hacia el centro comercial.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¡Zabini! Eso es una muestra de cortesía, no puedes llevar de a cinco.

Pansy Parkinson arremetía contra su amigo, por tomar muestras experimentales de los pastelitos de nuevos sabores de la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié. "Manzana mortal", "Gajos de pera saltarina", "Suspiros de alelís", "Explosión fantástica mora azul" y "Almohadillas de melcocha roja" habían sido la nueva incorporación al menú del establecimiento. La madre de Draco encargó varios de ellos para el almuerzo que tendrían con la Gryffindor de cabellos castaños, al otro día.

− ¿Seghn quén?−respondió el moreno engullendo un pastel.

− ¡La vergüenza!−le contestó Pansy viendo las migajas que adornaban el contorno de la boca de su amigo.

Theo reía mucho al ver a sus amigos en sus habituales discusiones que lo distraían gratamente del mundo real. Su mejor amigo estaba en el mostrador recibiendo una bolsa de papel morado con letras brillantes doradas con el logo de la tienda.

−Gracias por hacerlo llegar a tu madre−dijo Astoria viéndole tímidamente y arrobada por la presencia de la Veela.

−¿Segura que no quieres llevarlo tú? Es un obsequio de tu parte−le dijo recibiendo el regalo, que la chica le había pasado, con su mano izquierda mientras recibía con la derecha, una caja con pastelitos de Explosión fantástica mora azul, de una de las encargadas de la tienda.

−No Draco, quiere "abonar terreno"−intervino Daphne con manos en la cintura. Su hermana menor enrojeció aún más, no queriendo mirar directamente al rubio alto.

Blaise abrazó a su amigo por detrás sonriéndole a Astoria.−Tori, eres tan linda. Deberías hacerme caso y ser mi novia.

Astoria, que era una chica muy ingenua, de cuerpo menudo y porte elegante, era siempre víctima de los coqueteos descarados de Zabini. Sin embargo, su hermana mayor, ya la había advertido e instruido seriamente sobre sus amigos. Así que tan solo sonrió al moreno que la veía desde lo alto con ojos deseosos.−Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero debo declinar por dos razones. Una, no quiero ser una molestia entre Pansy y tú y segundo mis gustos están más encaminados a los cabellos rubios.

−No hay molestia para mí, Tori. Mi acuerdo con Blaise es de puro y FÍSICO interés.

−Totalmente de acuerdo belleza mía.−dijo el moreno viendo a la menor de las Greengrass, abrazando aún más fuerte a Draco para zarandearlo.−Pero jamás podría inmiscuirme con el "Dragón" acá presente. Es algo entre caballeros.

Theo miró de reojo a Malfoy quién no había cambiado su ceño de continua y parca seriedad. En su interior, la actitud era otra completamente diferente. No aguantaba más. Le pasó sus bolsas a Pansy.−Tengo que ir a al Emporio de la Lechuza. No me demoro, nos vemos frente, necesito hablar con todos.

Y salió sin mirar atrás. Todos adquirieron un rostro serio cambiando sus talantes divertidos a miradas de sospecha y auras calculadoras. Slytherins en todo su esplendor.

−¿Al fin Draco nos dirá qué demonios es lo que le pasa?−espetó Pansy con cara adusta.

Blaise le quitó los paquetes a su amiga para que no cargara−Se estaba demorando.

−Él tiene sus motivos−le defendió Theo con brazos cruzados.

−¿Ves, Tori? Te advertí que no siguieras con tu plan. Pero no haces caso jamás.

La más joven de las Greengrass mordió su labio inferior rezando con todas sus fuerzas que nada grave pasara, como para alterar sus esperanzas de futuro compromiso.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.−Blaise terminó su copa de whiskey de fuego saboreando bien las últimas notas de la bebida. Estaban todos reunidos en una de las salas de estar de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pansy miraba la ventana dando la espalda a todos. Su nuca era visible, gracias a su corte de cabello corto que realzaba su estructura ósea perfecta. Esbelta, elegante y alta. Pansy era todo lo que una revista de alta moda quisiera retratar. −¿Tu sabias de esto Theo?

−Así es−contestó el chico apagando su pipa.

−Con razón todas te encontramos tan atractivo desde que inició el año.

−Yo siempre lo he sido−contratacó Draco a su mejor amiga con un deje de burla.

−Aún más.

Blaise se recargó en un fortepiano negro que comenzó a tocar sin un ritmo aparente.− ¿Eso es todo lo que querías contarnos?

Draco entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de lado a su amigo moreno. Por supuesto que esa era la parte más nimia.−No, soy una Veela macho que he encontrado a mi pareja.

El corazón de Astoria Greengrass se fue al suelo. Su piel blanca se puso de color amarillento y sus manos temblaron. No fue muy distante del sentir de Pansy que bien había hecho en darles la espalda a todos. Sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos e hizo lo posible por no llorar. Pero le dolía mucho el corazón.

Ella le amaba, con tanta pasión y sentir verdadero, que el día en que ambos perdieron su virginidad, había sido una experiencia totalmente dulce para ella. Pansy no era tonta y sabía sobre las preferencias del Slytherin respecto a la monogamia. Él nunca había sido de novias estables. Solo encuentros pasajeros. A ella no le importaba. De hecho la calmaba saber que, lo verdaderamente importante, su alma y corazón no tenían rumbo fijo o tripulante a bordo. Hasta hoy.

Daphne suspiró mirando a su hermana de reojo no queriendo llamar la atención a ella, conociéndola, se pondría a llorar delante de todos. Era terriblemente sentimental.

−Asumo que tus padres ya saben quién es.

−Por supuesto− dijo la Veela contestándole a Blaise, llamando después a un elfo doméstico para que trajera té y pasteles volcán de carne.−Fueron los primeros en saber. Al igual que Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

−¿La conocemos?

−Por supuesto que si−dijo Pansy con amargura limpiándose sus lágrimas rápidamente sin verlos. Su voz se había quebrado y Blaise la miró con un poco de lástima.−Es Granger.

La chica de hermosos cabellos negros y figura de modelo, con tacones y falda a las rodillas estilo lápiz, se giró con su rostro totalmente congestionado.

−¿Cómo lo sabes?−inquirió Tori con voz suave, no queriendo hablar de más.

−En el Gran Comedor, esa vez. Al inicio del año escolar. Draco colapsó justo cuando entró la estúpida esa.

Blaise cerró los ojos diciendo un "auchh". No era muy inteligente por parte de su amiga decir esas cosas. Y menos a una Veela macho. Era hora de intervenir.− ¿Eres feliz?

Draco, aun sentido por la ira de Pansy, decidió no mirarla de más para controlarse. En cambio vio a Blaise.−Si, bueno, como sea−respondió trastabillando en sus palabras.

Oh si, Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba feliz y al parecer, prendado de ella. ¿Enamorado? Aún era precipitado, pero de que le gustaba Granger, le gustaba. Y mucho. De no ser así, no los habría convocado a su casa para hablar del asunto. La materia personal de cada uno, era eso. Y jamás en sus años de amistad se inmiscuyeron o dijeron palabras de más sobre asuntos románticos. No estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. Era de mal gusto y anti tradicionalista.

−¿Vendrá a la cena de navidad?−preguntó Blaise sin ánimo de enemistar.

−No, mi madre dará un almuerzo para nosotros nada más.

Pansy bufó incrédula saliendo de la salita sin despedirse. Fue obvia su ausencia cuando un "puff" sonó proveniente de la chimenea principal. Se había ido de la mansión.

−Bueno, eso salió mucho mejor de lo que hubiera creído−acotó Theo volviendo a encender la pipa.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

Hermione estaba acostada con una manta extra y su pijama térmico de dos piezas. Eran las once de la noche y al otro día iría al almuerzo en la Mansión Malfoy.

Echó una rápida mirada a una bolsa de papel de estraza brillante. Dentro había un regalo para Narcissa, uno para Lucius y otro la Veela. Entre más los miraba menos le convencía la idea. De seguro terminarían botados o incinerados. Ni siquiera creía, que los obsequios se los darían a los elfos domésticos, después de una diplomacia mal disimulada haciéndole el "gran favor" de recibírselos.

"Son sencillos y lindos. Modestos y clásicos. Cualidades que en cualquier parte agradecen", le había dicho su madre mientras los compraban.

Para Lucius había sido una heráldica de hierro forjado a mano, de la cresta familiar de los Malfoy. Era tan grande como un naipe. En el anverso se encontraba el escudo y en el reverso el moto familiar "Sanctimonia Vincent Semper". Una cinta gruesa de seda negra con vetas verdes esmeralda la sostenía para ser prendada.

Hermione no tenía conocimiento que existiese algo como las "billeteras" en el mundo mágico. Al menos ella nunca las había visto, pero la idea de esa medalla, era poder llevarla en una parte de ésta a manera de adorno elegante y clásico.

Para Narcissa el regalo era su familia. Habían logrado encontrar un relicario ovalado con borde en relieve de hojas. Con el escudo de los Malfoy en una cara y en la otra la de los Black. Dentro había dos espacios para disponer dos fotografías, una de Lucius y la otra de Draco.

Draco. Para él la compra había sido más compleja. Sin embargo cuando las vio supo de inmediato que era el regalo perfecto para él. Mancuernillas de la máscara de Batman. Ahora que conocía más a profundidad a la Veela, no podía evitar encontrar una que otra similitud entre él y Bruce Wayne. Al menos en el dinero, en el ego y en lo sínicos, iban muy a la par. No era el regalo más extravagante y suntuoso. Draco Malfoy podía tener todo lo que quería. Desde casas hasta escobas. Así que su regalo para él iba a ser una pieza de representación simbólica. Algo que nadie le pudiese dar. Además lo encontraba un poco cómico.

La chica se levantó rápidamente para ir a su baúl que traía de Hogwarts. Buscó en un bolsillo una pequeña agenda que llevó de nuevo a su cama para arroparse. Prendió una pequeña lámpara de luz baja y se echó el cobertor encima. Comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja hasta encontrar lo que quería volver a repasar.

Antes de salir a vacaciones, ella había escrito unos datos importantes y determinantes que había encontrado una noche leyendo El Diario de la Veela. Era una entrada de Nicholas Malfoy que describía a profundidad los cambios físicos que se habían suscitado en él. Cambios profundos rebelados durante el "evento".

La unión entre Malfoy y ella se daría justo después de que él le hiciera la marca y bebiera de su sangre. En ese momento, según decía Nicholas, a Malfoy le crecerían alas, sus ojos serían puramente azules debido al éxtasis de tener a su pareja, su piel sería pálida en extremo −llegando a un gris claro en sus extremidades−, sus colmillos serían largos y pronunciados, el cabello crecería más y sería totalmente plata.

Leyó muchas veces las características y no pudo evitar imaginarlo. La verdad le causaba más curiosidad que miedo. Si era sincera, le causaba mucha expectativa. Ver una Veela macho en su forma total era algo de admirar. Luego estaba la cuestión del contexto y eso la descolocaba quitándole toda la emoción al momento.

Tendrían que hacer el amor. Hermione era una romántica sin remedio y si eso iba a suceder, el amor tenía que estar presente. ¿Sería difícil llegar a amarlo? Esa palabra era muy compleja. A ella le gustaba él y mucho. Sin embargo ese sentimiento del que tanto hablaban en las novelas nunca había llegado a ella.

Ahora, sí llegara, y el momento ocurría... pues que así fuese. No iba a negar la atracción que sentía por él. Era un poder denso que permitía sacar en ella una personalidad sin reservas, sin vergüenzas o tabúes. En verdad era como si su corazón manejara su cuerpo con cuerdas, y así su mente gritara impidiéndole hacer o decir cosas por parecer una desvergonzada, solo lo hacía. Satisfacer necesidades.

Necesidades.

Hermione dejó su libreta y apagó la luz volviendo a echarse el cobertor. Tenía la cara tan roja que le dolía. Mordió su labio recordando el episodio en el vagón de Premios Anuales. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo. No era ninguna tonta. Era lo más cercano que había tenido de un encuentro sexual con alguien. Ella bien sabía que nada grave pasaría porque así lo había planeado. Había sido una despedida caliente que se le antojaba hacer. Sentirlo, a pesar de la ropa, la había hecho gritar por dentro.

Eran diversas las percepciones que había agarrado de ahí. Supo que entre más ella se friccionara contra él, más le gustaba a ambos. Que sí apretaba sus caderas con sus muslos lograba que él le hablara aún más sucio en el oído. Y descubrió que entre más él le hablara así más se excitaba ella.

Nunca pensó ser de esas mujeres. Pero algo sí le gustó, saberse ser así... en la intimidad con su pareja y no revelar sus deseos al público. No. Ella no podría expresar ese lado suyo con sus compañeras de Gryffindor. Esa parte de sí que resultaba ser deliciosamente privada.

Hermione se acostó boca abajo, acomodándose para que sus senos no le dolieran y acarició la funda blanca de la almohada sintiendo el frío de la tela. ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? ¿Cómo sería verlo desnudo? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Ella quería saberlo. Encontraba un poco raro e incómodo dejarse hacer y no tener iniciativa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza dándose vergüenza ella misma. Los abrió de a poco entreabriendo los labios e imaginado a Draco a su lado viéndola debajo de las mismas cobijas.

−Hazlo−le dijo en esos susurros roncos que soltaba cuando estaba con ella.−Estas sola Granger, que no te de vergüenza.

Hermione paso saliva muy contrariada. Ahí estaba, imaginándolo en todo su esplendor dándole indicaciones. Como si fuese una fantasía profunda de su subconsciente.

−Lleva el índice a tu boca y mójalo bien−le susurró, mientras ella imaginaba como él acercaba su mano izquierda al borde de su pantalón acariciando su cintura con sus uñas de Veela largas.−Ahora bájalo y mételo dentro de tu ropa interior.

Hermione cerró los ojos para verlo claramente en su mente y afirmó con la cabeza. Sintió sus rizos íntimos darle la bienvenida a su mano, que se deslizó hasta quedar por encima de su pequeño bulto rosa que le mando calosfríos por toda su espina. Lo acarició con su dedo y gimió bajito frotando esos labios inferiores, que yacían húmedos y resbalosos. Era la antesala perfecta al placer.

−Estás tan húmeda Granger−le dijo la ilusión de Draco.− ¿Así estabas en el tren? Yo creo que más, tanto que mojaste esas bragas. Me encantaría quedarme con ellas.

Estaba tan ida en su tren de pensamiento imaginado toda la situación que al final no le importó. Decidió explorar más allá y tantear su propia entrada. Nunca lo había hecho, pero toda su zona erógena palpitaba por su cuenta. Era como si atrajera algo que necesitara.

−Déjame a mi Granger−musitó la voz imaginaria de Draco respondiendo a su pensamiento.−Quiero ser el primero en hacerle eso a tu lindo cuerpo. Solo tócate preciosa. Piensa que soy yo haciéndolo.

Era un juego para auto complacerse que se había vuelto, de cierta manera, muy real. Hermione mordió su labio e hizo lo suyo. Imaginó a Malfoy metiendo su propia mano en lugar de la suya, en lo más profundo e íntimo de su cuerpo, ahí donde se originaba su perfume femenino. Consintiendo con paciencia, primero despacio, para poder deslizarse más fácil, gracias a su propia esencia transparente. Después fueron movimiento circulares rápidos para llegar a ese pico imposible de describir.

−¿Te escuchas bonita? ¿Cómo suenas abajo? Es el sonido más delicioso que he escuchado−le jadeó la voz de la Veela.

Hermione gimió el nombre de él en su mente desenado con todas sus fuerzas que fuese él y no su mano la que estaba haciendo la magia en ella. Alcanzó la culminación con un grito ahogado mordiendo su almohada, llegando otra vez como rezago. La chica sacó la mano de su pantalón de pijama y vio sus dedos pegajosos. La vergüenza la absorbió del todo. Sacó ropa interior con pijama incluido para limpiarse con unos pañuelos desechables que estaban en su buró, se recriminó por sus deseos tan fuertes y el gusto que se incrementaba por él cada vez más.

Volvió a ponerse su pijama sin las bragas y acostándose de una buena vez. Pensar que en unas horas lo vería, era suficiente tema para pensar y ahora necesitaba dormir.

.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.

−¿Por qué se demora tanto?

Theo rodó los ojos por quinta vez de pie, recostado contra una de las paredes. Estaban ambos en la Sala Principal esperando a que, Hermione Granger, entrara por Red Flu por la gran chimenea adoquinada.−Solo han pasado dos minutos después de la cita.

−Puntualidad es la clave para el correcto flujo armónico.

−Suéltate los botones de la camisa Malfoy, no te está llegando suficiente oxígeno a la cabeza.

Draco, vestía una camisa de botones gris grafito oscuro, con un chaleco negro del cuál colgaba un reloj de ferrocarril y pantalones de paño plata metalizados, deslizó una mano por su cabello fijándolo hacía atrás. Estaba perfectamente peinado dándole ese aire "Malfoy" tan conocido. Elegante, aristocrático e imponente.

La flama verde se inflamó de repente dándole la entrada a una bruja con su cabello suelto y rizado. Venía con una bolsa en su mano y una mochila cruzada en su hombro. Era linda y tierna. Venía con una falda campana negra que se ajustaba hasta debajo de sus pechos y que debajo tenía un tul blanco. Cuatro ganchos, que hacían de botones, la decoraban en la parte delantera. Un par de tirantes de cuadros sostenían la prenda y una camisa blanca manga larga de botones finalizaban el conjunto. Un pañuelo a modo de corbata mantenía su calor corporal, al igual que unas botas sin tacón hasta las rodillas.

Theo le miro atentamente encontrándola muy hermosa, de ser otra habría intentado otra cosa mucho más concreta, pero la futura novia de su mejor amigo, era terreno prohibido. Y eso, definitivamente, había iniciado a calar profundamente en su mente.

Draco le miró intensamente respirando entre cortado y fue lo único que necesitó su amigo de cabellos negros y ojos divinos para hacer su retirada, saludando en su salida a Granger con la mano. La chica le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa viéndole desaparecer por un corredor.

−Hola−dijo ella muy nerviosa de repente.

Que alto era Malfoy. Y que guapo también. No había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada de él y la boca la tenía seca.

El chico se acercó rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza extrema, revelando sus aspectos de Veela al instante. El dolor de cabeza lo abandonó el mismo instante en que el aroma de ella inundó sus sentidos. Era una tranquilidad sublime. Paz, hogar, calidez y una sensación ilimitada de pasión. Todo convergía en ella. Era hermosa. Era preciosa. Era fuego y agua. Podía encenderlo y calmarlo. Ella lo hacia posible todo a la vez.

No habló. No quería hablar. Verla pero por sobre todas las cosas, sentirla y olerla era suficiente. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Con su mano derecha acunó su rostro y ella cerró los ojos esperando un beso. Pero no sucedió. Abrió despacio los ojos, encontrándose con los grises azulados de Draco que la miraban arrobado. Consintió la mejilla de ella para llevar su nariz y pasarla por su cuello, subiendo a su oreja. Cada poro de su piel pareció abrirse ante la caricia soltando un aroma sutil y dulce.

La vibración de él le hizo cosquillas internas a Hermione, haciendo que soltara una risa suave y cálida. La Veela, satisfecha por tener a su pareja con él, refregó su rostro contra el de Hermione para impregnar su propio aroma en ella. Así como debía ser.

Quedaron con sus frentes pegadas una a la otra.−Hola−le saludó por fin, habiéndose sentido satisfecho.

Acercó su boca a la de ella y le beso lento tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola contra él. Atrapó el labio superior de ella mojándolo con su lengua provocando la reacción inmediata deseada. Hermione abrió su boca para tomar el labio inferior de él y acariciarlo de igual manera.

El crujir de su bolsa de estraza la trajo a la realidad cuando la pierna de él la estrujó contra la de ella. Hermione rompió el saludo para ver su encargo. Solo se había doblado la punta.

−Cuidado, regalos.

Draco alzó la ceja izquierda con un semblante de curiosidad.

−Para tus padres.

El chico no dejó de hacer cara de circunstancia.− ¿Y el mío?

Hermione bufó negando con la cabeza. En verdad era un niño chiquito.− ¿Dónde están tus padres? También Theo, lo vi apenas llegué.

−Están tomando té en el ala oeste.

−Vaya... un ala. Yo tengo solo un segundo piso y es como este cuarto de grande.

Hermione miró entonces el lugar a dónde había llegado. Mansión Malfoy. Un sentimiento de terror la recorrió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Era tal cual lo había imaginado según los comentarios y las narraciones del diario. Era oscura, gris, gótica y con un aire envejecido que sentía que su juventud se drenaba.

A cada vistazo sobre los grandes muros, veía únicamente vitrales en lugar de ventanas, y muchos de ellos tenían formas de serpiente y flamas color verde con azul. Era un poco tétrico. Sin embargo el ambiente era cálido y el frío del invierno no entraba a su interior. Fuera se podía dilucidar la nieve cubriendo poco a poco los marcos de los ventanales.

−Ven−le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano, llevándola a un pasillo largo que daba a la parte posterior de la mansión. Antes de salir, un elfo doméstico con figura débil y una ruana harapienta los esperaba con dos abrigos gruesos. Hermione le miró con ternura y compasión mordiéndose la lengua antes de hablar.

−Gracias Jimminy.

El elfo entregó las prendas y Draco abrigó a Hermione con una de ellas.

−Jimminy es feliz sirviendo al amo y a la señorita.

Hermione se agachó a su altura para darle la mano. El elfo la miró extrañado y con un poco de temor.−Hola, gracias por el abrigo.

La criatura miró a Draco no sabiendo muy bien cómo actuar, el chico subió los hombros para que dijera cualquier cosa. Jiminny, con ojos saltones y grandes tan solo afirmó con la cabeza y desapareció.

Hermione se incorporó con todo y bolsa suspirando, un poco molesta. Odiaba, con todo su ser, que esas criaturas sirvieran sin algún tipo de remuneración. Pero bien le había servido la experiencia, que no debía inferir sin saber. Sus recuerdos volvieron a Hogwarts con los elfos de la cocina, que la habían odiado por mucho tiempo, ahora solo era un rencor vago. Preguntaría por el caso de la criatura después con la calma que el asunto requería.

−Antes que nada−dijo ella cerrando los ojos brevemente sacudiendo la cabeza sacudiendo las ideas.−Toma, feliz navidad.

Draco recibió una pequeña caja aterciopelada vinotinto con una tarjeta que tenía solamente una estrella adornándola.

−¿Sabía que era broma lo del regalo no? Pero igual lo tomaré.

La chica dejó la bolsa de regalos en un mesón que estaba contra la pared al lado de la puerta de madera que daba al exterior. Se quedó quieta esperando ver la cara de confusión del chico. No se decepcionó.

−¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto?

−Batman. Es un superhéroes de ficción. Sale en historietas y en películas. Me recuerdas mucho a él. Su verdadera identidad es la de un millonario con actitud un poco dictatorial llamado Bruce Wayne. Claro que él es un filántropo.

−Granger, de esa frase no entendí la mitad. Y yo puedo ser un filántropo. Tú no lo sabes.

−¿Lo eres?

−Podría, escucha bien, podría.

El chico sacó las mancuernillas y las puso en los puños de su camisa. Ajustó las mangas en un gesto muy masculino que encantó a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar.

−Gracias Granger−dijo él con una sonrisa muy diminuta. De esas que pocas veces daba.

La Veela tomó la mano de su pareja entrelazando los dedos con los de ella. Fue un acto que sucedió en automático y que nació de una necesidad profunda. No se detuvo a pensar que alguien los viera o que casa fuese el primer lugar para haberlo hecho. Sentir su piel y su calor, en medio del invierno, era una reafirmación corporal del lazo que los unía. Draco era pésimo para los sentimentalismos, pero haber recibido un regalo de ella había sido excelso. Lo había hecho feliz. Y lo mejor de todo, era que esos adornos, no los tendría nadie más que él... al menos en el mundo mágico.

La pareja salió de la mansión y el inverno los recibió. Mientras caminaban por un sendero de piedra, Hermione comenzó a hacerle una inmersión profunda al universo "DC Comics". Al cabo de una media hora, donde solo habló ella, Draco tenía tanta información que no sabía cómo procesar. Los muggles, a pesar de su carencia total de magia, inventaban mundos aún mucho más fantásticos que los magos. Sintió un poco de envidia.

El exterior, en los jardines, o al menos en la poca trocha que anduvieron, parecía un paisaje cubierto por azúcar glas. Todo brillaba y era fino. Los árboles sin hojas y la blancura del paisaje hacían difícil ver las formas. Aun así, todo el horizonte tenía un aire de cuento de hadas.

−¿No se molestan tus papás por no ir a saludarlos?

No quería empezar de forma ruda con ellos. Sí lograban llevarse con una tranquilidad civilizada, ella se daría por bien servida. Tampoco esperaba que encontraran en ella la hija que nunca había tenido. Era realista.

−No, quería un rato contigo a solas. Ellos entienden. Además tu regalo de navidad está en esa dirección.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la mansión con ropa abrigada tratando de no resbalar en el camino de piedra. Malfoy ayudó a Hermione a caminar tomando su mano y seguieron avanzando de esa forma. Ella no dijo nada mientras reía por dentro. No era desagradable andar así. Trató de mirar por el rabillo del ojo y él permaneció con su seriedad impoluta.

−¿Sabes, Granger?, tu nombre viene del griego antiguo "Hermes", que era un Dios.

−El Dios mensajero, así es. Mis papás realmente pusieron a ejercer su creatividad.

−Lo que a mí me resulta increíble, es que no sepas portar tu nombre.

−No quiero una escoba Malfoy−fue lo que dijo Hermione parando de inmediato.− Olvídalo.

Draco la haló de la mano y siguió caminado hasta una estructura de mármol blanco con columnas gruesas y un techo en domo. Parecía un mausoleo.

Era la lechucería personal de los Malfoy. Dentro, el olor era fuerte y un poco nauseabundo. Había, al menos, una docena de aves ululantes, todas negras y con ojos fieros, bastante parecidos a sus dueños. Menos una que era blanca con dorado en su espalda. Era grande e imponente. Recta en su posición con sus ojos completamente negros fijos en ellos. Era intimidante por decir lo mínimo.

−¿Es tuya? ¿La de ahí?

−Así es, es una _tyto alba_. Se llama Horacio.

−¿Horacio?

−No le iba a poner Fluffy.

Hermione alzó una ceja dándole la razón. Malfoy acercó a Hermione a la mitad donde había una jaula pequeña con un pequeño animalito en su interior. No era un búho o lechuza. Era un mochuelo bebé. Hermione soltó la mano de Draco yendo directo a la jaula soltando un "awww".

Era rechoncho, muy pequeñito de color café con manchas blancas y con la punta de las plumas aun enroscadas. Era una cría bastante pequeña.−Que lindo es−le dijo tratando de meter la punta de su dedo índice a la jaula para acariciarlo.

La pequeña ave permanecía en un nido improvisado tratando de coger calor.

−Pues menos mal te parece lindo porque es tuyo.

Hermione se irguió para verlo y abrir la boca para cerrarla. Llevó su mano a la boca y luego la bajo.− ¿En serio?

−Como te dije Granger, con el significado de tu nombre, es una ironía ridícula que no tengas tú lechuza, en tu caso, mochuelo europeo personal. No puedo creer que uses la mensajería pública. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

Ella nunca lo había pensado así, de hecho Hedwig siempre era el préstamo obligatorio en su vida, siempre que necesitaba enviar misivas de cualquier tipo. Ahora, tenía a este pequeñín con su redondo cuerpo y pequeño pico. No era nada como Horacio, que de solo verlo le entraba un poco de miedo. La había visto una vez, la noche que paso junto a Draco peinando su cabello y él el suyo, la primera vez. El animal, a la luz de luna en ese momento, no la había encontrado tan escalofriante como ahora. Parecía que la mirara sondando su alma a profundidad.

−Me encanta y es tan guapo.

−¿Cómo sabes que es macho?

−Presentimiento. ¿Lo es?

−Si

−Es más guapo que tu lechuza.

Malfoy miró a Granger hacerle muecas al polluelo sintiendo mucha ternura en ella. Olía mucho a manzana verde, tanto que el olor del lugar ya no llegaba a él. Era armonioso y perfecto para calmar cualquier ansiedad. Era paz, era un olor a hogar. Ella podía ser eso. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que una pareja, más que cualquier vínculo era un estado permanente de armonía. Un lugar al cuál acudir cuando se estaba cansado, cuando pesaba mucho la vida y las esperanzas necesitaban recargarse.

El chico se acercó a Horacio y acarició su pecho distraído mientras Hermione sacaba al mochuelo de la jaula para darle un beso pequeño en la corona de la cabeza.−Ya tengo su nombre.

−A ver.

−Sebastien. Pero de cariño será Bastien.

−Ese es un nombre muy serio para semejante animalito.

−Bueno, el nombre significa "majestuoso", "digno de respeto". Él es todo eso.

−¿Ese pequeño pollo, majestuoso? Granger por favor, Horacio es el epítome de la elegancia. Míralo.

−Lo veo, en ese par de ojos negros que absorben el alma−le contestó moviendo sus dedos cómo si fuera un fantasma sacándole un bufido de risa al Slytherin.

Hermione acunó a Bastien en sus manos protegiéndolo del frío haciendo que el mochuelo se arrejuntara disfrutando de la caricia. Se acercó al joven parándose frente a él para respirar fuerte.−Muchas gracias, Draco.

Así es, Draco. Lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. Lo había dicho con una sonrisa tranquila y mejillas rojas. Se había sentido aún más osada y atrevida que ir sin sostén el otro día. Eso había sido físico y del momento. Algo que ella sabía no iba a pasar de un manoseo que quería que pasara. Esto era privado e intrínseco. Era aceptarlo a él en su vida.

−Me llamaste por mi nombre−contestó él sin poder decir algo más obvio. El corazón acelerado no permitía que el moviera sus piernas.

−Ese es mi verdadero regalo de navidad−le contestó ella evitando su mirada y riéndose de él.

−Que tacaña Hermione.

Fue el turno para ella de tener un vuelco al corazón y aprender a respirar de nuevo. Se volteó roja atendiendo a su mochuelo para evitar verlo. Ambos sonreían, en el primer acercamiento oficial de sentimientos.    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obra publicada originalmente en Fanfiction y en Wattpad


End file.
